Dailey Lawler y el secreto del fruto de la tierra
by Darksniels
Summary: Se sabe de que la magia de un mago es proporcional a él. Pero nunca, por muy fuerte y especializado que sea el mago, podría regresar a la vida alguien que ya ha muerto, eso siempre a sido así. Dailey Lawler, no es una excepción a la regla, por muy brillante que el sea. Pero esta Ley ha dejado un hueco, no necesariamente necesitas revivir a alguien cuando puede reencarnar a la vida.
1. Introducción

**Introducción: Dailey Lawler y el misterio del fruto de la tierra**

**"**_**Alguna vez habéis sentido esa sensación burbujeante dentro de ti cuando jurarías que haréis cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que algo malo les pase a las personas que más quieres."** ¿No? Bueno, creo que es extraño, ya que Dailey es ese tipo de personas; prefiere ser solitario y no querer tanto, pero es por eso de que el siempre hace esa pregunta, ya que él quiere mucho lo que puede tener, todo lo que puede atravesar esa barrera de frialdad._

_James Sirius Potter, el primer hijo del famoso Harry Potter. Un muchacho gracioso, muy amistoso, también es una persona muy celosa con lo que es "suyo" y eso incluye a sus amigos. Destinado a cargar con la fama de su padre sobre sus hombros el joven Potter decide intentar drenar la presión recurriendo a ambas partes de su familia, a sus graciosos tíos para sacar esa gran carisma y actitud bromista; pero el terminara intentando de seguir con el legado de su abuelo, James Potter, para evitar de que la presión de su famosísimo padre le coma y así buscar la manera de destacar a su manera._

_Dominique Weasley, una Delacour en todo el sentido de la palabra. Hermosa, carismática y por supuesto, un octavo Veela. Pero la jovencita Dominique es también una Weasley, y de ahí proviene ese sentido de la valentía y amistad que tiene. Criada junto a su hermana mayor, Victorie Weasley, intenta evitar parecerse a ella; incluso aunque realmente son muy similares en apariencia. Siempre se ha preguntado cómo es relacionarse con alguien que algún día será muy conocido, pero que a la vez nunca lo quiso ser, ya que el mayor premio es el que te ganas por tu esfuerzo, pero nunca cuando intentas y buscas que este termine resultando así. Lo espontaneo, como esa vez que ella estuvo en Francia cuando tenía cinco años, quería que las cosas salieran de esa manera, espontánea y sin preparación; pero sí con esfuerzo. Ya que realmente ella si cree en el amor a primera vista._

_Estos dos niños son primos directos, y el clan Weasley-Potter es uno de los que más apoyaran a estos niños en una gran tarea. Y siempre esta familia estará orgullosa de lo que James y Dominique algún día podrán hacer, y lo mucho que colaboraran para evitar una nueva Guerra Mágica. _

_Dailey Lawler, el líder y complemento final de este trio. Dailey realmente siempre creció creyendo que algún día estudiaría solo para ser un gran empresario. Pero todo su destino cambio cuando una carta llego a finales de sus estudios en primaria cuando iba a cumplir once años. Dailey superficialmente puede parecer solo un sabelotodo pero es más que eso. Tiene una personalidad algo muy especial que ira siendo amoldada conforme más se relacione con sus dos mejores amigos magos y con la gente que le ama. Aunque no todo será un lecho de rosas, ya que Dailey será quien necesitara luchar contra los magos oscuros y evitar el retorno de una era de oscuridad. Este trio tendrá que investigar, comprobar y combatir todo para evitar que el mundo mágico caiga en un nuevo orden de terror._

_Y para ello deben de descifrar el misterio del fruto de la tierra, un enigmático objeto del cual nadie antes había escuchado acerca, es más, son ellos tres quienes bautizaran este fruto así. Pero no eso no es solo una misión de cosecha, después de todo el fruto será el centro de atención de magia muy oscura que amenaza con alterar el régimen común y corriente de la vida como se conoce. Ya que el fruto es la clave final para hacer la magia el elemento definitivo, pudiendo esta alterar todo como se conoce, incluso lo que antes estaba muy restringido: La muerte._

_Junto al fruto, a pesar de que nunca antes se había estudiado, se puede no revivir a los muertos, si no que busca una manera muy alterna de regresarlos al mundo de los vivos, y el único método faltante nunca antes probado es la Reencarnación. Y si este método cae en malas manos, ¿Quién dice que no será el fin de la vida como todo el mundo la conoce?_

_Nadie esperaría mucho de un simple niño que apenas empezara a cursar primer año en Hogwarts, un niño de solo once años, y sus amigos que estarán siempre ahí junto a él para evitar que todo esto pase._

_Pero no hay mucho de qué preocuparse ya que incluso aunque sea muy joven es tan maduro como para comprender cosas que los magos más viejos y sabios nunca comprendieron. Es un único mago en su categoría, ya que no busca ser perfecto; y tampoco es que lo sea. Es solo que ha sido dotado con una gran cantidad de fuerzas, valores, y habilidades que incluso se pensaría imposibles de dominar._

_La arrogancia es un tabú para el niño, ya que aunque la disfrute del privilegio de la inteligencia sabe que no puede abusar de ella. Es una persona muy sensata._

_Pero eso no evita que él tenga un misterioso y muy extraño pasado detrás, no sabe los enigmas que se guardan dentro de su propia existencia. El destino en el cual fue destinado a andar. Las decisiones a las que les fueron impulsadas tomar. Nada de eso podría hacerlo un joven niño de ojos grises. Pero ya se sabe la realidad, y esta de poco se ira revelando al joven Lawler, y cada vez mejore, lo hará por la compañía de sus mejores amigos._

_Una Larga, peligrosa y muy enigmática misión le espera; pero él se decidió a hacerla a todo costo, incluso por decisión del mismo destino._

_Pero Dailey siempre estará bien, ya que él no le tiene el común temor a la muerte, después de todo "Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura."_

**"_¿No? Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo daría todo para defender a quienes me aman, y lo hare. James y Dominique son una de las personas a las que más quiero, y por eso, peleare con todo lo que tengo para evitar que algo malo les pase"_**

**_ Dailey Lawler_**

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo que haya llegado aquí, y me gustaría comentarles de una que la historia va a ser muy extensa, para advertirles. Cada capitulo cuenta con una gran cantidad de palabras. Si ustedes prefieren que yo corte los capítulos a la mitad para evitar que la historia sea pesada es el momento de decirlo. Esta Introducción fue creada con la historia ya avanzada, pero yo aun así puedo dividir los capítulos, hablo conforme la comodidad de los lectores, osea ustedes. Acepto sugerencias, criticas, y también insultos si cometo HORRORES, solo coméntemelos. Pueden mandarme mensajes privados, ponerlo en Review o cualquier otro método que vosotros queráis. Después de todo yo escribo para que ustedes disfruten :D**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos a todos. Y espero que disfruten de la historia :D**

**Darksniels**


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo uno: una carta, dos árboles y tres historias distintas

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece Harry Potter, ni sus personajes, ni su trama, ni nada directamente pensado por J.K. Rowling, todo eso es propiedad de ella. (Ella es mi idolo :3) Me pertenece insignificativamente son mis personajes y la historia externa a la principal de la serie. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Muchas historias empiezan con una batalla, un problema o se desarrollan en medio de una; Pero este no es el caso de los sucesos que le ocurrieron a un niño, no era famoso, ni tampoco rico, era solamente un niño común y corriente en estos aspectos, pero hay cosas que nadie puede comprender, cosas que van fuera de la imaginación humana, las hazañas de este joven son unas de ella. Todo un secreto, toda una historia que envuelve al joven, una larga historia que les relataremos, pero todo a su debido tiempo, ya que no hay nada que nos apure a terminar tan rápido como podamos, ya que ni a la muerte le tememos, ni yo, ni este joven bautizado como Dailey Lawler, ya que, al fin y al cabo: **_"Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura."_**

* * *

El ocaso empezó a bañar el cielo tal cual como si un lienzo de este fuera, las nubes se veian desplazarse lenta y fantasiosamente. Realmente era la tierra la cual se encontraba en movimiento pero en este punto a nadie podría importarle si se movía en reversa. Los techos reflejaban en sus robustas tejas un poco de brillo del aun visible sol, los tonos melocotones eran perfecto pretexto de una hermosa escena, un agradable conjunto de casas era el lugar dentro del perfecto momento, todas muy bien construidas de una gran fachada, muchas tenían una que otra ave que hululeaba en los frentes de las casas compartiendo espacio con los pares de niños que jugaban bajo la restante fuente de iluminación.

Justo cuando las tonalidades del cielo empezaban a parecer naraja y de ahí comenzaban a oscurecerse aun mas, señal que los niños usaron para dispersarse e ir a sus casas, con ese detalle natural llego un sonido, el sonido de un motor atravesar la calle principal, claramente no solo, si no con el auto al cual le servia, pasando los distintos frentes de las casas, donde en una que otra mostraba una señora azomar la vista en búsqueda de algo que poder cuchichear con sus amigas, pero solo una mostró realmente un cierto y verdadero interés al ver pasar el auto. Esa señora mostró una gran expresión de felicidad en su cara, muy sincera,hizo todo el camino hasta el recibidor de su casa, tomo unas llaves seguida de dar una especie de grito mandatorio y cruzo el umbral de la puerta principal para ir detrás del auto que ya andaba a seis casas de distancia.

El conductor del auto termino su recorrido deteniéndose en el aparcamiento de la casa con la placa que señalaba el "M-2.5" al lado de la puerta. Apenas que detuvo la marcha del auto salio rápidamente de este, posandoso en el marco de la puerta con una insoportable forma en que su boca vacilaba entre ser una sonrisa y un puchero, miro nuevamente al interior del auto y con rapidez se movilizo hasta el maletero del auto, con facilidad desbloqueo la cerradura, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla se fijó en el reflejo del vidrio revelando sus espaldas, miro curioso sobre su hombro para poder confirmar lo que veía, sonriendo indudablemente al comprobarlo, que con una inminente marcha venia una señorita caminando bajo la iluminación de los ahora encendidos faroles mientras que con una mano producía una seña mientras cruzaba por el camino hasta la casa y fue hasta el puesto de aparcamiento llegando al auto, como empezaba a compartir la gente alrededor, destellaba también en ansiedad.

-Marsly.- Exclamo el hombre al voltearse para ver bien a quien tenía a sus espaldas.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho con los muchachos?

-Basta de palabrería, Harold.- Respondió ella cortantemente, mientras se acercaba mas al auto pasando lejos al señor.- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? Eso es más importante

-Fantástico, no pudo salir mejor.- Abrió el maletero donde el saco un bolso colgándoselo en el cuello, cerro nuevamente el maletero y fue hasta el lateral derecho del auto y abrió la puerta trasera donde salió despegada una niña en dirección de los brazos de Marsly, quien la recibió cariñosamente.

-Mercy, cariño.- Comento la niña cuando tuvo la tuvo en brazos, era una niña de unos cabellos marrones claros, tenía una piel muy limpia y clara, su expresión de felicidad podía parecer comparable con la de quien la estaba sosteniendo, pero aun así, no con la de su padre.- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Pero la pregunta pareció que no sería respuesta, no de que fuera de la manera más fácil, ya que ella se mostraba muy excitada al nivel que la emoción podría brotar en cantidades semejantes a chorros de agua por medio de sus oreja, donde si sucedía eso, no fuera posible la oportunidad de pararla.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamo la niña.- Todo fue muy genial, y entonces…

-Cariño,- Silbo su padre con amabilidad. Ambas voltearon a verles.- creo que deberíamos dejarle eso a tu madre,- Conservaba un cierto tono de misterio en su manera de hablar. Entonces camino hasta la puerta delantera para abrirla.- después de todo, es ella la madre.

Cuando la puerta se desplazó permitió a una mujer salir del auto, su cara brillaba con la enorme y fabulosa expresión serena de su cara, sus cabellos marrones iban hasta sus hombros en ondulas, y lo que mayor resaltaba en ese momento en ella era un pequeño bulto que se ubicaba en sus brazos, que no tardo mucho tiempo en captar la atención de los demás.

-Hemos llegado, Marsly.- Dijo con una voz tan pacifica que infundía miedo en la posibilidad de quebrantarla. Rápidamente Marsly se le acerco asombrada hacia ella, abrió su boca para decir algo e inmediatamente la cerraba, lo cual paso varias veces, algo así como si se le imposibilitara hablar, pero reafirmo su mente, se sacudió y organizo de nuevo sus palabras.

-Válgame Dios, Kathyl, este bebe es toda una preciosura.- Felicito Marsly a la mujer enfrente de ella, se tuvo la impresión de que todo empezó siendo un chillido en busca de la atención de las personas externas a la conversación, y al lugar. Ella posicionaba su mirada del bebe a su madre varias veces, embozo una sonrisa y pudo seguir hablando.- Que pudimos esperar después de ver lo hermosa que eres.- Le alago nuevamente a su amiga, pero se volteo rápidamente.- Tu también, Harold.- Dijo rápidamente, Harold hizo un gesto de estar apenado por el comentario. Marsly y Kathyl volvieron a su conversación.

-Dime, ¿Cómo se llama el chico? – realmente había supuesto el sexo del niño al verle envuelto en risueños tonos azulados de mantas.

La pareja había decidido guardarse el secreto del bebe, incluso a ellos mismos "Queremos que sea una sorpresa, solo se podrá saber cuando nazca" Fue el código que ellos usaron cuando cada curioso preguntaba el sexo del bebe mientras aun no nacia, Marsly fue una de las que mas insistió en el caso, inclusive utilizo una estrategia psicológica para enterarse: Le había dicho a Kathyl que si no sabia el sexo del bebe antes ninguno podría prepararse correctamente para ello, para Kathyl emocional y psicológicamente, Marsly por mera curiosidad e interesada por la organización del baby Shower.

Hubo varias veces en las que Marsly había logrado que ella vacilara, hasta el punto en el que la acompaño a presenciar la prueba, pero en el último minuto le devoro la culpa, disculpándose y saliendo rápidamente de ahí. Por cierto, acordaron nunca pisar nuevamente esa clínica nuevamente ante semejante vergüenza.

Kathyl se encontraba incierta, miro al bebe envuelto y acurrucado en sus brazos, y se movió el labio inferior con delicadeza. Ella no supo el sexo del bebe a tiempo, por lo que ni pensaron en los posibles nombres debido a esto, y el pensar acerca de saber o no saber simplemente pudo haberla impulsado a averiguarlo lo antes posible, por lo que embovedaron ese tema hasta que fuera finalmente necesario planteárselo, y en ningún momento lo hicieron.

-No tiene.- dijo al fijarse en los ojos de su amiga, que le daban una imperturbable mirada.

Ella se embutió completamente el significado de todo eso. Llevaban tiempo conociéndose, tiempo atrás y sinceramente podría decirse que demasiado; por lo que tuvo que titubear entre su mente y voz de manera muy calculadora en forma de buscar una manera correcta de hacerlo, pero sin éxito alguno, por lo que embozo una sonrisa desmedible y pudo musitar unas palabras.

-Sabes, no es muy importante. Cuando se registre. Tendrá sentido pensar en eso antes de que se registre.- Y entonces pudo observar como la tensión que llevaba Kathyl se liberaba como si fuera tenido una pelusa y se la sacudió del hombro con facilidad.- Pero, venga, ¿No podrás estar toda la tarde afuera?- Bramo Marsly llevando a su amiga a donde era el porche de la casa. Harold cerró las puertas de carro y se desplazó hasta donde se encontraba la familia, pero se pudo ver como una idea cruzaba en Marsly a través de su cabeza, rápidamente soltó a Mercy y se alejó del umbral de la puerta volviendo al patio.- Debemos inmortalizar el momento, ¡ahora son cuatro! – Dijo en sugerencia pero de manera muy asertiva. Harold inmediatamente empezó a rebuscar entre el bolso que llevaba sobre el hombro, rápidamente saco una cámara y se la acerco a Marsly.

Ella la tomo en mano y Harold volvía a su puesto adjunto al de su esposa.- Bien, es momento, hoy, 25 de agosto, bajo este cielo ya nocturno y con poca iluminación, desde hoy hay alguien más con ustedes,- Termino de configurar la imagen y posiciono su dedo sobre el botón.- sonrían.

Kathyl no paso su mente por alto lo que pensaba en ese momento, desvenaba completamente su cerebro en búsqueda de una respuesta ante tanto divagar y divagar, volteaba a ver a su bebe en brazos: Se veía tan sereno, confiado totalmente de su seguridad, sus mejillas eran rozadas, aclaraban cada duda que se fuera formando en su corazón. Ella podría presenciar dicha escena de su hijo diariamente. Algo había cambiado, por lo que alzo su mirada hasta encontrar la de su esposo, con una gran y amplia sonrisa, que al verle podía entender, sin palabra, lo que buscaba decir.

-Bien, me he decidido.- Susurro a su esposo que alzaba una ceja para poder mostrar que quería escuchar lo que le diría.- Se llama Dailey, Dailey Thrent Lawler. Así se llamara.- Harold no hizo ningún comentario, solo se limitó a pasar un brazos por encima de los hombros de su esposa, la acerco más a él y sonreía con orgullo. Su hija se acomodó entre ellos, Kathyl alzaba a Dailey y todos sincronizaron sonrisas, sonó un _"click"_ y Marsly se alejó la cámara de la cara.- Perfecta.

La foto había podido captar la esencia del momento, toda su felicidad, su gratitud, y muchas otras emociones que sobrevolaban la superficie. Mercy se encontraba mostrando su brillante sonrisa, Harold y Kathyl aun sonreían, pero también se les veía compartir una mirada entre ellos, Dailey y la cámara. Y aun así, fue una espléndida foto.

Marsly frunció el entrecejo de una manera cordial.- Vamos, entren, él bebe debe de tener frio.- Ellos respondieron con una ondeada de cabeza y obedecieron dándose la vuelta y atravesar el vestíbulo.

-Ya no tienes que decir simplemente "bebe" para referirte a el.- comento la mujer con el recién nacido en brazos, plácidamente arrullado. Desconcertada Marsly no tomo la indirecta, por lo que cambio su expresión a un incomprendimiento. La pareja intercabiaron una sonrisa entre ellos y dijeron al unísono.- Ya tiene nombre.- E inmediatamente Marsly cambio su prematura expresión a una de acertada alegría para volverse a acercar al bebe en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Dailey.

Marsly sujeto por un momento su mano encima del estomago del bebe, acariciándole. Cambio en esa hermosa situación se procupo en empujarles adentro de la puerta del comedor, ahí se sorprendieron ya que al ver el lugar se encontraba totalmente decorado para el recibimiento, todo por obvia obra de Marsly.

El comedor se cubria en las paredes con un color marfil, casi tan blanco como una malvavisco, contrastándolos con piezas de maderas de color resaltantes por demarcar los bordes de las paredes. Decoraba con una buena cantidad de adornos en expositores visibles y dos cuadros hermosos. En el centro tenían una mesa de madera amplia con 8 puestos de sillas; pero ese era el decorado normal del lugar, lo que ahora desprendía una aura de resalte era ese decorado de bienvenida, unos fantásticos globos verdes, lazos y cintas rodeando el cuarto, y el centro de atención, una enorme y elaborada pancarta encima de la ventana escrita en un "Bienvenido a casa _" claramente, no tenía un nombre, ni una especificación exacta del genero del bebe, por razones obvias, tal cosa también produjo el color decorativo, neutral.

-Es precioso Marsly.- Exclamo Kathyl en un chillido lleno de felicidad, si alguien podría expulsar chispas de su cara quedaba claro que ella era quien fuera.

-Ya voy.- Musito Harold al escuchar el timbre de la puerta sonar, soltó el bolso en el suelo cerca de un estante y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Al momento volvió con un pastel en las manos y seguido detrás de él, un hombre sosteniendo a una bebe en brazos.

-Por dios, Marsly, esto es fantástico,- Dijo Kathyl.- Más de lo que pudo ser antes, si fuera eso posible.

Harold poso fianlemtne el pastel en el centro de la mesa donde podrían verle correctamente: Era un pastel exactamente cuadrado, dubierto en blaco y verde, bordado con el segundo color en una tonalidad más intensa, de manera que resaltaba aún más. Tenía una figura de lo que sabían que era uno de esos materiales que eran totalmente comestibles y que se usaba para modelar, una que otra flor minúscula acompañaba al decorativo.

Era un pastel inigualable, bombeaba aún más una atmosfera de alegría en el cuarto, si llegaba a Mercy a comérselo todo seguramente explotaría en una sobredosis de azúcar y felicidad.

-Lo he hecho en el trabajo hoy.- Comento Marsly orgullosa, estaba recibiendo a la vez a su recién llegado esposo, y a su hijo.- No supe como poder mejóralo.

-Me parece estupendo.- Corto Kathyl toda la modestia, Mercy asentía violentamente concordando con su madre,

-Bien, bien, parece que ya eres padre Harold,- Hablo por primera vez el hombre recién llegado, que era del mismo tamaño que Harold, castaño y de una delgada cara.- nuevamente.

-Ahora son dos, Zaid.- le devolvió el gesto, hablando emocionadamente, y palmeándole en el hombro, también dándole un roce al bebe en los brazos de su amigo.

-Casi me olvido.- Dijo Marsly que rápidamente busco algo en su bolsillo, de donde saco un marcador, rápidamente se hizo con una silla y la empujo frente de la ventana.- Ahora tenemos un nuevo amiguito en la familia Lawler. Quiero que no se porten mal, Layton.- Se volteo para señalar y ladear su dedo al bebe que sostenía su esposo, de dos meses de edad. Se volteó y garabateo en el cartel y sonrió complacida.

"Bienvenido a casa, Dailey"

Ese momento fue inmortalizado en la mente de todos, ese momento, en el, la alegría nunca pudo ser mejor.

….

-Oye Dailey, ¿Eso no es aburrido?-Dijo una voz infantil. Había pasado varios años, Layton era quien se encontraba hablando, seguía siendo un niño, pero nunca podría comparársele al bebe que estaba asegurado entre los brazos de su padre. Era alto para su edad, tenía abundante cabello castaño de puntas rojizas, con unas mejillas tan parecidas como las de su madre, detalladas y coloradas, con una nariz delgada y unos ojos verdes oscuros.

Dailey ni se inmuto.

-Hey, deja ya ese libro, deberíamos estar jugando.- Bramo el intentando buscar una forma de sacarle de esa concentración.

A regañadientes, y después de muchos intentos de su insistencia, bajo el libro frente su cara, dejándose ver frente a su acompañante. Su cara era pálida, cada vez que hacia cierto frio su cara se ponía así, por lo que cargaba varios jersey encima buscando de encontrar calor. Su nariz era larga, pero muy perfilada, los detalles de su aspecto eran muy prolijos para ser un niño, tenía un juego de orejas correctas a su tamaño. Su cabello era cenizo y pasaba por encima de cada una de sus orejas ya que era largo, pero su pelo era un detalle muy exacto, claros completamente solo con varios reflejos en partes de su cabello tan oscuros como el negro, dándoles así a él un detalle mixto. El color de sus ojos eran unos grises-azulados: Sus padres, ambos, mantenían el mismo color de ojos, solo que con tonalidades diferentes, su padre tenía unos tan claros como el blanco y su madre en profundos, penetrantes y hermosos ojos azules oscuros.

-Está bien,- respondió Dailey, embozando una sonrisa muy amplia, impregnada de un pequeño detalle de malicia.- después de todo no estoy nada ocupado.

-Oye.- Gruño inmediatamente Layton, notaba perfectamente el común sarcasmo en su voz.- Siempre te mantienes debajo de un libro, incluso, si estamos en vacaciones de navidad.- Dailey bufo bajamente y se levantó del asiento dirigiéndose hasta la ventana, ahí paso sus dedos por el marco del cristal mientras observaba el exterior, grandes mantos de blanca nieve se posaban encima de los techos, en la carretera y en los caminos de las casas.

-Tienes razón.- Murmuro en voz baja. Se acercó hasta el closet de la habitación y tomo un jersey blanco mullido, pero de muy buen detalle a la vez, y con el remplazo la cantidad de jerseys que tenía encima, que coloco a los utilizados nuevamente en su lugar, tomo una bufanda gris para cubrirse el cuello y todo eso quedo debajo de un abrigo negro. Cerro el closet, dio un último vistazo a la ventana y se fue a la puerta del cuarto.- Vamos al parque.

Layton frunció su expresión de mayor alegría, se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba el escritorio, dio un chillido que retumbo la casa y se fue con su amigo por la puerta, dejando atrás el cuarto de Dailey. Cruzaron un largo pasillo donde se encontraba una puerta únicamente entre abierta, de ahí se podía ver la roza y el amarillo que cubría el cuarto de la hermana mayo de Dailey.

Bajaron hasta el vestíbulo, Dailey le dijo a Layton para que esperara ahí. El solo se colocó la chaqueta y esperaba tranquilamente.

Dailey se dio la vuelta y entro en la puerta a la izquierda, rápidamente registro el lugar, sin ver nada que buscaba.

El comedor no había cambiado casi nada sin contar las nuevas capas de pintura, sin contar un juego de imágenes enmarcadas en madera marrón detallada, cada imagen mostraba un suceso, las dos primeras era un par de el día de nacimiento de Dailey, la primera de todas contaba únicamente con Dailey, sus padres y su hermana, la segunda la misma familia pero adjunta a ellos estaba Zaid, Marsly y con ellos Layton quien tenía para entonces meses.

En otra había una fotografía que se veía a Dailey en brazos de Zaid y Marsly, Layton de un año estaba en el suelo tomado de la mano de sus padres, esa pareja eran los padrinos de Dailey.

Habían muchas más con la misma atmosfera que todas, una del primer cumpleaños, otra de vacaciones con sus padrinos en una playa y así en sucesión hasta el niñeta de que terminaban las fotos, debajo de todo el juego de imágenes se encontraba una especie de placa en la cual había un escrito "Momentos con Dailey"

Había un juego similar como el homólogo de las suyas, pero con fotos de su hermana que era el mismo estilo de serie solo con la inscripción de la placa de "Momentos con Mercy"

Salió de ahí ya que no encontró lo que él esperaba, por lo que paso a la habitación contigua donde se encontró a su padre y su padrino juntos frente a la televisión viendo emocionadamente un partido de futbol, soltando bramidos, chillidos y una que otra palabra al televisor.

Su padre le vio entrar en el salón, Dailey iba decir algo pero rápidamente fue callado cuando su padre le señalo el patio por la puerta de cristal, ya sabía lo que le iba a preguntar. Dailey abrió la puerta del jardín y cruzo hasta el patio trasero, donde el jardín era lugar de una mesa con varios ornamentos rodeándole. Los arboles le daban un aspecto en gran detalle cuando estaban cubiertos de escarcha.

El patio detallaba con una especie de pequeño riachuelo congelado, pero en buen cuidado como el jardín de flores en estado latente. En la mesa estaba su mama y su madrina.

-Mama, voy a salir al parque.- Dijo firmemente a su madre, ella se volteo dejando de ver a Marsly un momento para concentrarse en Dailey.

-¿Con quién iras?- Musito con calma, Marsly se centraba en tomar sorbos de su café en la mesa.

-Con Layton.- ironizo Dailey. La pareja compartió una risueña mirada entre ellas y le dieron permiso a Dailey, que se volteo en sus talones, atravesó la puerta, paso por el salón y llego al vestíbulo donde encontró a Layton jugando con el cierre de su chaqueta. Movió el interruptor para sorprender a Layton que le miro directamente cuando la luz se fue y volvió rápidamente.

-¿Nos vamos? - Pero Dailey asintió mientras se le unía y salían de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y se alejaron por la hilera de los peatones.

Transcurrieron a través de una camino recto, diciendo una que otra cosa manteniendo una charla entre ellos, pasando los delgados mantos de blanca nieve volviéndose ahora más densos conforme se alejaban de las casas, y al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un parque, algo despejado de la nieve, pero aun con detalles de esta. Tenía dos árboles en la entrada.

Pasaron la reja de la valla y se hicieron paso hasta los columpios.

-Oye, ¿no puedes verte más alegre? – Le pregunto Layton al indiferente Dailey. El solo alzo la mirada al frente, y se volteo directo a Layton.

-¿No ves que estoy Feliz?- Le respondió sujetando sus manos por encima de su cara y formar con la punta de los dedos una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Siempre estas así, pareces tan, de cartón.- Argumento Layton en su contra.

-Vamos, tu siempre mantienes esa actitud abrasiva, vas muy exaltado.- Se apresuro a tomar algo de ventaja.

-Oye, pareces siempre tan deprimido y…- Pauso rápidamente el tema.- oh, no.- exclamo Layton, sorprendido por algo, Dailey se volteo a ver que era, pudiendo observar a un grupo dirigirse a ellos a través del parque.- Vámonos Dailey.- Se levantó Layton de su asiento e intento forzar a Dailey a levantarse, y, cuando empezó a ceder y se devolvían a la casa de Dailey, fueron interrumpidos por el grupo.

-¿La pareja ya se va? – dijo el líder del grupo de manera burlona, fue proseguido por una rueda de risas, pero levanto ese una mano y todos se detuvieron en ese momento de reír.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Billy? ¿Te falta atención? – Arremetió Dailey las primeras palabras, sin ningún cuidado de lo que podrían causar. Se le notaba irritado por algo, hasta se había parado frente a Billy, un niño rechoncho de cabello rubio grasoso. Sus acompañantes se veían iguales en tamaño y magnitudes. Dailey sintió una mano posarse en su hombro intentando de detenerle.

-Vámonos Dailey, deberíamos ignorarlos y….

- Cállate Layton, – Exclamo Billy, sus compañeros tomaron a Layton y lo separaron de Dailey, quien se encontraba aun frente a Billy. – Después de todo, el problema es contigo, no con Dailey.

- Dejadlo, ¿o acaso son una llorica Billy? – Volvió nuevamente a gritarle Dailey. Billy simplemente le fulmino con la mirada y se le acerco más.

-Te he dicho que el problema es con tu novio, no contigo Dailey. – Le bramo Billy e inmediatamente le dio un fuerte empujón lanzándole contra el suelo.

Billy se alejó de él y se fue hasta donde sus compañeros, que sostenían a Layton.- Así que tú crees que puedes gustarle a mi chica.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Layton como pudo, intentando librarse del agarre de los demás. Esto empezaba a volverse confuso. - ¿Quién?

- ¡Enmylee! – Exclamo violentamente Billy.

-Ah. – Dijo en reconocimiento. – y hora crees que es mi culpa gustarle a la gente, y si acaso ni es tu….

Pero no pudo completar la oración, ya que justo antes de eso le azoto un golpe en la barriga, que fue, el que desencadeno muchos otros que ferozmente le hacían mucho daño, por lo que soltaba muchos gemidos de dolo, lamento y uno que otro sollozo.

Dailey, por otra parte, veía horrorizado la situación, desplazaba su vista a cualquier lugar del parque, buscaba ayuda, alguna, pero nadie pasaría por ahí a esa hora, cuando pueden estar felizmente frente la chimenea disfrutando de una bebida caliente.

Aun así intentaba buscar algo, desenfrenada mente algo que pudiera usar, que sin pensarle mucho después de verle, cogió una piedra en si mano, la roto varias veces buscando que de alguna manera no tuviera que recurrir a esto, pero finalmente y sin opciones alguna enrosco sus dedos en ella, se levantó del suelos con un puñado de valor, previamente de hacer algo escucho a su mente decirle "piénsalo mejor, no es lo más sensato" pero fue eludida rápidamente gruñéndole mentalmente " no me importa lo sensato, mi amigo me necesita" por lo que sonó un "pack" y se pudo dar cuenta que le pudo pegar a alguien, y este ya se había lamentado del dolor del impacto. Paso varias veces y con cuidado su mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza, se volteo del grupo, y se revelo completamente que era Billy.

-¿Crees que puedes simplemente pegarme y salirte con la tuya? - Dijo Billy colérico, mientras se acercaba hasta donde Dailey. Sus compañeros se detuvieron de pegarle a Layton y se voltearon a ver, complacidos, con lo que estaba por surgir.- Bien. Lamento decirte que no puedes.- Por lo que compartieron miradas por un momento, Dailey pensó que pudo haberse movido, pero ese cruce de miradas lo había amedrentado por lo que no pudo desplazarse ni un centímetro de su puesto cuando Billy alzaba un puño en el aire y lo movía impactándole completamente en la nariz.

En el suelo soltó un pequeño sollozo, paso sus dedos rápidamente por el lugar en el que le había pegado, su nariz se encontraba intacta, por su suerte, pero palpitaba debido a que en cambio tenía una gran punzada de dolor, y al alzar los dedos lejos de su cara pudo ver el carmesí coloreándole los dedos de manera líquida, por lo que miro horrorizado el rastro de sangre.

Por otra parte Billy se encontraba con una mirada de ira y orgullo, le encantaba lo que acababa de hacer, sus compañeros reían sádicamente al verle en el suelo, pero entre ellos estaba Layton, que se encontraba en la misma situación pero con peores condiciones, mirándole de concierto remordimiento por lo que ocurría...

Cuando ambos intercambiaron sus miradas Dailey pudo sentir como su corazón se presionaba contra sus costillas, como su respiración se cortaba y se volvía inestable, aunque no lo supiera sentía su presión sanguínea aumentar al son de que las hormonas dentro de su cuerpo desencadenaban ciertas emociones, formando poco a poco la ira y el aborrecimiento con el que Dailey miraba a Billy y compañía, a este le sorprendió de alguna forma como Dailey le miraba, por lo que levanto su pierna solamente para darle una patada.

Pero nada paso, no hubo ni un sollozo de Dailey, ni risas de los compañeros de Billy, ni del mismo, solo un incomprendido terror se apoderaba de la atmosfera. Billy se encontraba alarmado porque toda su fuerza fuera sido detenida, porque todos ahí estuvieran mostrando esa expresión de terror y miedo, todos exceptuando a Dailey, quien miraba extasiada mente al suceso. Billy dudo varias veces de bajar la mirada, sentía aun lo que lo había detenido, pero Dailey estaba aún lejos de él, ni siquiera alcanzaba lo necesario para tomarlo del pie.

Billy trago saliva y fue descendiendo su mirada a su pie, y noto como no era solamente este, podía ver como su pierna entera fue enroscada por distintas raíces que salieron del suelo, evitándole así que se pudiera moverse con naturalidad. Sacudió alargadamente su pierna con cierta violencia, pero este agarre no cedía, estaba lejos de hacerlo, ya que cada intento solo favorecía a que las raíces se enroscaran más y más, subiendo por su pierna e imposibilitándole completamente moverla. En un fallido intento de escapar empezó a pisarlas con su única pierna libre pero inmediatamente esta fue también atrapada por las raíces, causándole que cayera al suelo ferozmente mientras gritaba en desespero, y con el canto del sufrimiento fue restringido completamente al suelo cuando muchas más raíces vieron la luz y se enroscaran en todo su cuerpo.

Agresivamente acudió uno de sus compañeros a su ayuda, pero antes de poder ayudarle, varias piedras enterradas en el suelo se levantaron en el aire y se impulsaron impactándole múltiples veces, y sin que fueran muchas, este salió huyendo sin dudarlo, corría lejos del lugar gritando en el aire unos cuantos "¡MAMI!"

Dos del grupo dejaron a Layton y se lanzaron en contra Dailey creyendo que el provocaba todo eso, abalanzándose rápidamente sobre el pero nunca pudieron estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder darle un simple golpe, ya que en todo intento fueron detenidos, no por raíces esta vez, sin embargo algo que se describiría así como una pared invisible, y ellos desconcertados la envistieron una vez seguida de otra, pero tras un tercer intento fueron detenidos completamente de movimientos, y repentinamente salieron volando por el cielo. Cuando finalmente cayeron quedaron fuera del parque, justamente en el frente. Ambos se levantaron y voltearon a ver a Billy, mirándolo con un terror sorprendente, y con un último brillo de pesar, salieron rápidamente de ahí.

A Billy le tomo varios intentos, tiempo y sufrimiento, pero se pudo zafar de sus ataduras, levantándose cubierto de nieve, a la cual no le presto mucho interés en quitársela. Este niño era un hueso difícil de roer.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste para que crecieran esas cosas de la nada?! – Gritaba a Dailey mientras le tomaba por el abrigo.- ¡ESTAMOS EN INVIERNO!

Pero la respuesta nunca llego, en cambio la mirada de ira y aborrecimiento que Dailey le dirigía se volvía cada vez más y más penetrante. Billy comenzaba a sentir un gran desprecio por esa mirada, esa manera de que Dailey le miraba, por lo que levanto nuevamente el puño, por segunda vez, pero antes de pegarle el mismo lo detuvo debido a que no creía que fuera común que su puño fuera cubierto repentinamente cubierto por una capa de hielo de buen espesor. Le sacudió varias veces, una tras otra, pero no parecía un truco, estaba congelado, pero no solo el puño: una pierna, el hombro y lo que creía que era su oreja, lugares donde abundaba antes la nieve ahora eran remplazados por capas de hielo.

Dailey fue soltado en cuestión de segundos, por lo que había visto como la mayor cantidad de terror en su vida, Billy se encontraba estupefacto, retrocediendo poco a poco; pero el impulso nuevamente volvía en sí, la misma mirada todavía estaba en los ojos de Dailey, por lo que soltó un gran aullido de agresividad, como un grito de batalla, y se abalanzo de nuevo contra Dailey.

Toda la ira que mantenía el rojo teñido en su cara fue repentinamente suplantada por un miedo sofocante, que había coloreado su cara muy pálida, un color tan blanco como la nieve que cubría aun el suelo, algo lo había nuevamente retenido.

Bajo la mirada en un intento de identificar de donde lo había nuevamente apresado, por lo que pudo mirar la escena perfectamente visible para Dailey. En su cintura había esta vez un agarre de ramas. Billy, viendo de que del suelo no vinieron, y por lo atemorizado que estaba, volteo su mirada sobre su hombro viendo el origen del agarre, los dos árboles de la entrada del parque ahora defendían a Dailey.

Nuevamente se intentó de oponer al apresamiento pero inefectivo como el anterior, con rapidez las ramas descendieron hasta sus tobillos y lo forzó a dar suelo, y con un gran grito de desesperado del terror Billy fue arrastrado por el parque hasta el exterior de este, inmediatamente que se pudo levantar y liberar, salió huyendo, incluso más rápido que alguno de sus compañeros, no sin antes recibir un buen azote por una rama que se había encargado de despedirlo.

Dailey noto que aún quedaba uno de ellos ahí, se fijó en que estaba tan amedrentado y con la peor expresión de terror directa a Dailey, por lo que este se aprovechó y formo una malévola y atemorizante mirada, aun con ese aborrecimiento e ira dentro de él, se fue acercando hasta estar de pie frente a él.

-Buh. – Balbuceo Dailey en un intento de susto, pero no fue necesidad aplicar tanto esfuerzo en ello, ya que antes de poder dar una respuesta "apta" emitió un gran grito y salió huyendo de ahí.

Pero esas emociones no se iban de su cuerpo, en su interior crecían rápidamente, por lo que tomo un puñado de nieve y la moldeo. – ¡Cobardes! ¡Atacar cinco a dos! ¡Cobardes! – Gritaba Dailey mientras lanzaba la bola de nieve, pero sin poder impactarle, pero una rama se estiro al suelo recogiendo una cantidad de nieve y la lanzo, esta vez pudiendo impactarle al último del grupo de Billy, haciendo que produjera un pequeño y risueño sonido.

De nuevo en sí, Dailey podía sentir como las cosas empezaban a calmarse de a poco, esas emociones empezaban a esfumarse a su manera, y todo en el parque volvía a su estado de normalidad, nada ahí había pasado. Dailey vio sobre sus pensamientos y recordó a Layton, se dio por eso la vuelta y fue hasta el que estaba todavía en el suelo.

Layton tenía diversos moretones, rasguñaduras y uno que otro hilo de sangre, pero tuvo que palmarle varias veces las mejillas para que recobrara la normalidad.

-Layton, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto Dailey pasando el brazo de su amigo por encima de sus hombros en un intento de levantarlo.

-Bien.

Eso había sido casi un susurro inaudible, nadie que no fuera Dailey podría haberlo escuchado. Layton era más alto que Dailey por lo que colgaba perfectamente de este cuando se sostenía de sus hombros, Dailey pasó un brazo sobre la espalda de Layton para ayudar a que se afincara, y sin nada más que hacer ahí, salieron del parque.

Al pasar la puerta de la casa escuchaban perfectamente la charla de sus padres en el comedor, desde su salida del parque no hablaron entre ellos, ni escucharon un mísero sonido. Rápidamente se hicieron camino al comedor donde su entrada significo el comienzo de las preocupaciones.

-¡LAYTON! – Grazno Marsly ferozmente mientras dejaba caer su café e iba por su hijo, relevo a Dailey y lo llevo hasta la silla.- ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

-¡Dailey! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Dijo Kathyl levantándose de su silla yendo hasta donde su hijo para poder sentarle cerca de su amigo, su madre pasaba varias veces su mano por la sangrante nariz de Dailey. Ambas madres estaban horrorizadas.

-¡Si fuéramos sabido que esto iba a pasar, no le habríamos dejado ir! – Cada palabra se hacía paso como si fuera una bomba, que estuviera por explotar, pero que fue detenida por alguien que empezó a hablar.

-Bien, nosotros no fuéramos ido si lo hubiéramos sabido, ni que fuéramos masoquistas.- Era la voz del herido Layton, quien no había dado una sola palabra durante todo ese tiempo.- Hemos tenido una pelea.

-¿Qué? – Decían en conjunto los padres mientras que las afligidas madres daban un sonido de horror. - ¿Cómo ha pasado?

-Hemos estado jugando, nada fuera de lo normal. – Continuo Layton. – Cuando llego un grupo de niños buscapleitos y…

-¿Pero cómo ha pasado esto, son solos unos niños, apenas tienen siete años y simplemente después…?

-¡MAMA! – le interrumpió Layton nuevamente. – Ni se te ocurra llegar a culpar a Dailey de esto.- Marsly, ante tal comentario se mostró algo ofendida, como si nunca pudiera llegar a hacer semejante cosa, pero Layton solo intentaba proteger a Dailey. Ambas madres se miraron una a la otra, asintieron y se sentaron en unas sillas para permitirle hablar a Layton. – Realmente se vería como mi culpa, a uno de ellos le come la cabeza una chica del colegio, pero a ella realmente le gusto soy yo, pero él no puede comprender eso y se quería vengar de eso.

Cuando pauso por un momento una ola de comentarios salieron de sus bocas:

-¿Alguien puede pegarle a otra persona solo por algo tan Vano? – Comento Harold

-Son solo niños y buscan arreglar las cosas a golpe. – Dijo Zaid

-¿Por algo tan ridículo hirieron a mi bebe [Layton]? – Hablaron Marsly y Kathyl a la vez.

-Entonces.- Decidió interrumpirlos Layton para poder seguir con la explicación. – Eran cinco contra nosotros dos, pero decidieron sacar a Dailey rápidamente para dejarlo al margen, ya que el problema no era con él, pero… - Pauso Violentamente, sin saber que contar al siguiente. Traslado su mirada por la mesa, podía ver las miradas de preocupación de sus padres, y la de Dailey, por lo que finalmente se fijó en el, y sus nubosos ojos grises.- Pero Dailey me defendió de ellos.

Cuando esa oración fue dicha todo el mundo paso sus miradas por él, Dailey podía sentir como ellos dudaban de los hechos, no es que no le fueran a creer, sino que es solo que no se podían figurar a Dailey peleando, ya que siempre ha sido un niño extremadamente sereno, pero tal vez nunca tomaron en cuenta que podría pelear solo para defender a su amigo.

Layton se aclaró la garganta y capturo la atención nuevamente. – A penas ver la paliza que me estaban dando, los ahuyento, les lanzo varias piedra, que por suerte funcionaron. – Los padres estaban sorprendidos, y bueno, Layton no estaba mintiendo del todo, contando lo de las piedras.

-Mis pobres bebes. – dijo cariñosamente la Sra. Marsly agarrando a ambos en un abrazo, Dailey pudo sentir como un beso se posaba en su cabeza con una extrema suavidad. – Gracias. – le susurró al oído su madrina, nadie lo había escuchado aparte de Dailey, como si fuera sido dicho directamente a su mente. Dailey y Layton compartieron una mirada ante el confortante agarre.

-Voy por el Botiquín. . Dijo Sr. Zaid para levantarse y salir de la habitación.

-Por suerte ya acabo, chicos. – Comento Sr. Harold con cierto optimismo

-Iré a ver a Mercy. – Dijo Kathyl para poder partir del lugar e ir al segundo piso, donde le esperaba su hija en el cuarto pintado de rosa y amarillo.

-Oye, gracias por lo de antes. – Ahora ya habían vuelto al cuarto de Dailey, los colores característicos de lugar estaban tal cual como hace casi unas horas atrás, el marrón en los bordes y el penetrante gris en los centros. La cama estaba totalmente puesta en un rincón cerca de la pared que daba a la puerta, ahí se encontraban el par de niños sentados viendo cada uno a su punto de preferencia en la habitación, pero fue Layton quien decidió romper el silencio que se había mantenido.

Dailey no fue muy dañado, un golpe y un empujón que dejaron en consecuencia un pequeño corte cerca de la nariz cerrado con cinta médica.

Pero, en cambio, Layton tenía una parte vendada y muchas heridas que habían sido desinfectadas.

Que suerte que él había hablado, Dailey sintió un alivio en escuchar algunas palabras directas a él, ese silencio encono empezaba a volver loco. – Tu sabes, por defenderme y eso.

-De nada. – Dijo rayando la indiferencia Dailey, él no había tocado ni un libro desde que llegaron, solo estaba ahí sentado mirando al vacío en la pared.

Pasaron otro par de minutos, después otro y entonces Layton decidió arriesgarse a lo que él no quería preguntarle a Dailey, por lo que tomo un buen respiro y se volteo para encontrar directamente la mirada de Dailey.

-Entonces, - introdujo el tema cuidadosamente. - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Dailey entonces dejo de ignorar la mirada de Layton, a la vez que se olvidaba de ese punto en la pared y se centraba en Layton con cierta incomprensión.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

En ese punto se podía ver a Layton vacilar, realmente tenía que hablar del tema, y no podía ir diciendo cosas para para amplias interpretaciones, de alguna manera conocía que Dailey querría evitar hablar de eso.- Eso, la manera con la que los ahuyentaste a todos.

Dailey sintió como si algo le agitara de pies a cabeza cuando recordaba el momento, creía muy prematuro hablar de ello, teniendo en cuenta de que ni siquiera él podía ponerle una etiqueta a todo eso, por lo que cada vez que se le ocurría centrarse en eso, después de la zarandeada que sentía, iniciaba por, así decirlo, un estado imperturbable pensando en algo externo. – No lo sé. – Respondió Dailey al cabo de unos momentos posteriores de un intento de canalizar eso en su mente. Layton ya se encontraba arqueando las cejas de manera esperanzadora, implorando que le contara algo. Efectivamente siguió hablando. – Sinceramente, no tengo idea ni del porqué, ni del como paso. Solo sentí grandes emociones, que se acumulaban dentro de mí al momento de que mi corazón palpitaba como loco y lo único que tuve conciencia fue de ver de como todo ocurría frente de mí. – Tomo un suspiro como la pausa que necesitaba. Layton solo le miraba calculadoramente, aunque podía dudar de sus palabras el tenía en cuenta algo, Dailey, por muy Dailey que fuera, nunca le había mentido, o mínimo que él se fuera dado cuenta de eso.

Pero, no podría mantenerse así todo el día frente a Dailey, por lo que tomo un aire de sereno y tomo a Dailey con un brazo por encima de sus hombros, intentaba de darle un aire de confort, si tenía algo que decir sabía que Dailey le iría diciendo a su propio ritmo.

Dailey sentía lo bien que era confiar en alguien, se estaba habituando a la sensación de compartir con alguien, pensaba que tal vez era demasiado serio, tenía que ser menos frio y ser más abierto, o por lo menos con ellos: Su familia, sus padrinos y Layton.

-¿Viste la expresión de terror en la cara de Billy? – Comento en tono de gracia Dailey.

Vio como los labios de Layton se veían de la manera como si estuviera en estado pensativo, pero rápidamente fue suplantada, Layton comenzaba a dar Carcajadas. – Solo tengo una palabra, ¡Impagable! – Ese calor de bromas era común entre ellos, pero realmente es ahora que Dailey comenzaba a irse acostumbrando a ellos. Ambos compartieron una mirada con expresiones serenas, y apenas se hizo el contacto ambos se lanzaron a reír en carcajadas sonoras.

-¿Sabes el lugar donde el último de la pandilla de Billy estuvo parado antes de que le diera frente y saliera huyendo? – Layton asintió lentamente. – Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero esa zona no tenía tanta nieve cuando estuve cerca. ¡Te juro que se había orinado encima! – Siguieron una explosión de risas y cuando Layton recupero la respiración pudo volver a hablar.

-Lo mejor fue cuando no pudieron pegarte ni un solo golpe, y después salieron volando por el aire. – Comento con toda la alegría reflejada en su cara.- El de las piedras fue sorprendente, y realmente, fue lo único de verdad que tenía la historia que le contamos a nuestros padres.

-Pero cuando Billy se estaba retorciendo en el suelo, oh por dios, eso es lo que yo describo como felicidad.

Pero para suerte de su amistad ellos siguieron hablando así durante un buen y largo rato. Cuando terminaron de deshuesar el tema, burlándose de cada uno de los detalles que pudieran aprovechar, Layton apretó los hombros de Dailey.

-Sabes, me ayudaste hoy, y fue genial, pero si vuelve a pasar de nuevo, yo seré quien nos saque del lio, ¿Vale? – Dijo Layton. Dailey solo le miró fijamente por unos momentos, entonces sonrió y asintió lentamente.

A los segundos escucharon un llamado a ellos, la cena estaba lista, por lo que tendrían que bajar rápidamente.

…..

Todo los sucesos que ocurrieron cuando Dailey y Layton tenían siete años era apenas un buen recuerdo en sus mentes, los años ya habían trascurrido con rapidez, ya no eran los mismos niños de tres años antes, bueno, era obvio que aún lo eran, pero aun así habían madurado a través de todo ese tiempo conforme su estatura crecía.

Nunca nadie supo acerca de los sucesos del parque ese día de invierno, ellos dos habían prometido nunca decirlo si fuera totalmente necesario, pero siempre se sintió que el pacto había involucrado a Billy y su, ahora desintegrada, pandilla (Tal vez se sentían muy humillados, a tal manera que hasta sus bocas no podrían producir semejantes relato, y que por suerte, nunca les creerían. Todo la cuestión del problema con Dailey había desencadenado ciertas riñas entre ellos, por lo que dejaron en paz a cualquiera de ellos, Layton o Dailey) Por otra parte Layton siempre se burlaba cuando no tuvieran un buen tema del cual hablar, haciendo que Billy y los demás tuvieran miedo de lo que Dailey podría hacerles esta vez.

Pero eso ya era agua corrida, ese par había tenido grandes y mejores momentos en conjunto, siempre divirtiéndose de alguna manera, su ración se había fortalecido en grandes medidas, pero aun Dailey era el mismo, y su áspero temperamento siempre se mantenía, nunca intentando de hacerlo más dócil.

-¿Cuánto has sacado en el examen? – Pregunto Layton mientras caminaba junto a Dailey en el camino de vuelta a casa desde el colegio, la escuela primaria de BerryTown. Dailey saco una hoja de su mochila y se la entregó en las manos del otro.

-Un excelente. – Dijo Dailey con cierto tono de obviedad presente en sus palabras.

-¿Cómo haces para sacar siempre tan buenas notas? - Inmediatamente Dailey redirigió una mirada perforadora a Layton, apta para semejante comportamiento "hipócrita" según Dailey.

-Sera tal vez que no me la pasó perdiendo el tiempo en la televisión o en videojuegos. – Riño Dailey, ante el cual no resulto ningún apeno por el comentario del Lawler.

-Bueno, vale, estudiare más la próxima vez.- Dijo intentando de compensar ese hecho, aun así respondía a regañadientes. – En otros temas, hoy es viernes de quedarse en mi casa.

-Lo sé. – Respondió Dailey. Desde hace tiempo tenían la costumbre de quedarse en una de sus casas juntos, pero ahora eran correctamente fechadas, esto se debe a que hubo una temporada en la que el dúo pasaba día tras otro en casa de Layton, volviendo, según su propia palabra "¡Desquiciada!" a la Sra. Marsly, lo que produjo ese extraño calendario con la casa y el día que compartirían juntos. – Vengo dentro de unas horas. – Termino despidiéndose de su amigo cuando alcanzaron su casa, Dailey siguió recto su camino y Layton tomo el caminillo a la izquierda.

El cielo manifestado sobre el conjunto de casas era plenamente iluminado y limpio de nubes grises, siendo solo las claras y tranquilas, el cielo tenía un azul brillante y el sol no daba tanto calor para ser Julio.

Simplemente era un día perfecto.

Después de un par de casa estaba ya enfrente de la suya, entro en el patio de la casa bordeada de rosas y el brillante, casi fluorescente, verde destellado de la grama. Iba simplemente a abrió la puerta y entrar a su casa, pero se paró justamente antes de poder abrir la puerta viendo algo raro en el porche.

-Pero si estamos en viernes, la correspondencia no llega hasta el domingo.- Su tono se notaba desconcertado ante ese hecho, pero sin darle mucho estudio al tema simplemente tomo las cartas, que resultaron ser solo una.

Tenía un gran sobre grueso, raramente pesado, parecía anticuado al estilo como si fuera hecho de pergamino, algo que nadie tampoco usa. Pasaba por sus dedos en búsqueda de algo de reconocimiento ante tal cata. Tenía el sellado del sobre con un escudo de armas: Se componía de un León, un Águila, un Tejón y una Serpiente, todos distribuyéndose en cuatro sectores alrededor de una gran H, hasta ahora la carta era extraña.

Siguió identificando el sobre y noto que no tenía sello postal, pero si mantenía una descripción, esta detallada por una escritura verde esmeralda.

_**Señor Dailey Lawler**_

_**Boarder State, M-2.5**_

_**Rowling Crow**_

_**Greenford**_

Los detalles del sobre eran muy perfectos, la escritura era excepcional. Entro a pasos en el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, todo mientras seguía hechizado por la carta en su perfección al estilo antiguo.

Se lanzó sobre su cama viendo el techo del cuarto, su mochila yacía en su lugar colgada de la pared. Había caído en el encanto del sobre, tanto que olvidaba que lo tenía en su mano derecha. Recordando el papel en mano lo alzo al aire y le miró fijamente desde del exterior del sobre, intentaba imaginarse las cosas que podrían estar plasmadas en la carta.

"Ábrelo" susurraba una voz dentro de su cabeza, le recordaba en parte a la voz de Layton. Empezaba a considerar que no tuviera una razón por la cual no hacerlo, después de todo era una carta para él.

Tomo una espátula que servía para raspar pintura de los lienzos de su clase de pintura, la paso por debajo del emblema do del sello del sobre y antes de pensar en retractarse ya no había vuelta atrás, ya había abierto el sobre, y hasta sostenía la carta en sus manos frente de su cara.

Su respiración retumbaba y se cortaba, ¿Emocionado, porque estaría emocionado? Era solo una simple carta, y ni se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos al sacar el contenido del sobre, era como si fuera intimidado, por lo que abrió sus ojos y la leyó.

Nunca pensó que esa carta pudiera cambiar completamente su vida.

**_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_**

**_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_**

**_(Orden de Merlín: primera clase, Gran hechicera,_**

**_Resaltante miembro de la orden del Fénix,_**

**_Jefa de Magos)_**

**_Estimado Señor Lawler:_**

**_Nos complace notificarle que ha sido aceptado en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se envía adjunta la lista de libros y equipo necesarios para el transcurso escolar. Las Clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su Lechuza más tardar el 31 de Julio._**

**_Le saluda Sinceramente_**

**_Grogerid BlackMorder_**

**_Director Adjunto_**

* * *

**Bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy, realmente no diría hoy, si no por la semana. Tengo los capítulos ya escritos, pero realmente sufro al momento de pasarlos a la computadora, hay momentos que quisiera tener secretaria o alguien que los transcriba. Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, ya sabes, si les gusta la historia, pueden seguir, dejar review, o mandarme un mensaje privado. Estoy nervioso, así que no creo que sea excepcional, pero creo que esta bien.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Un gran cuervo de color Blanco

* * *

Bien, primero que todo: Feliz Cumpleaños J. K. Rowling. Ella es mi ídolo, y seguro el de ustedes y muchas mas personas, sin ella no existiría Harry Potter. Por lo tanto, tampoco Dailey Lawler. Hablando de Dailey Lawler: Voy a hacer estos días la fecha para mis publicaciones, actualización semanal, entre martes a jueves, cualquier otra eventualidad, les aviso. Bien, este es el punto en el que inicia todo lo mágico, ya que la magia que utilizo Dailey en el capitulo anterior, no cuenta como tal ya que es la magia que se usa para revelar las cualidades de un mago.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los derechos de Harry Potter, sus personajes, y etc.

* * *

-Entonces, esta carta apareció sorpresivamente dentro del buzón, un día en el cual el correo no es entregado, con estos detalles tan perfectos y con unos decorativos tan sorprendentes, ¿Cierto?

Dailey asintió débilmente contra la almohada, él le había contado toda la historia a Layton, y después de terminar enterró su cara en la superficie de algodón.

Había releído todo el contenido de la carta, una y otra vez intentando de ver y analizar todo correctamente, pero cada vez que sacaba una conclusión lógica su mente se sellaba herméticamente como cuando deducía que algo no era exactamente de esa manera, una especie de instinto de su mente para decir que algo está erróneo.

-Obviamente parece una broma.- Dijo Layton.

Esas palabras no dejaban esperanzas en él, pero, ¿Por qué aún mantenía esperanzas? ¿No era algo estúpido creer que todo era… verdad?

Se dejó caer su cara profundamente en la almohada, nunca pensó que fuera algo incomoda compartir esta información con Layton, pero ya era muy tarde.

Dailey dijo unas cuantas palabras, pero se contenían en el algodón.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto Layton, entonces se repitió el mismo sonido, solo que un poco más fuerte.- ¿Qué? – Aun seguía inaudible, por lo que se retiró de la almohada y miro nuevamente a Layton enfrente de él.

-¡Que mi padre dijo lo mismo!

Al haber estado casi tres cuartos de hora en su recamara encerrado, analizando minuciosamente cualquier detalle de su reciente carta mientras desconectado del mundo se sorprendió cuando su hermana entro por la puerta. Una niña de cabellos claros, largos casi hasta llegarle a la cintura, de unos ojos azules sensibles, y una cara muy hermosa.

-Mama dice que bajes, que llevas mucho tiempo encerrado aquí.- Le había dicho. Y en eso salió del cuarto, y se escuchaba las suaves pisadas alejarse.

Recuperando conciencia se sentó en el borde de la cama. La carta aún se mantenía en sus manos, pero solo le miro superficialmente sin recibir gratificación alguna, se levantó de la cama guardando la carta en su bolsillo y saliendo por la puerta.

En la planta principal se desplazó del vestíbulo a la cocina, donde siempre la podía encontrar pero que esta vez estaba faltante. Por el vidrio de la puerta de cristal había podido ver a su madre cuidar del jardín, repartiendo agua por aquí y por allá.

El riachuelo emitía gran brillo al movimiento del correr del agua, las flores contrastaban en las hojas verdes brillantes de donde tenían los tallos. La mesa estaba recubierta por un mantel amarillo brillante y los ornamentos en el jardín brillaban de su estado de haber sido pulidos.

Soltó ella en aquel momento la regadera y se fue a sentar en la silla, observando el ritmo del agua sin darse cuenta del movimiento en el que entro su hijo al jardín, ni cuando él se sentó en la otra silla, casi dándole un pequeño susto cuando el niño le agito el hombro.

-Dailey, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el colegio? – Dijo sorprendida.

-Bien. He sacado un excelente. – Respondió secamente.

-¿Examen final? – volvió a preguntar formando una risueña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por supuesto.

El movimiento del riachuelo fluía mejor que la conversación.

-Entonces, ¿hoy es noche de quedarse a dormir? – La Sra. Kathyl intentaba imitar la mejor expresión imperturbable de su hijo.

-Aja. – respondió cabeceando lentamente.

-Vale. – dijo ella. Intentaría darle su espacio a Dailey, fijándose nuevamente en el riachuelo, no sin antes empujarle un tazón con galletas. Una madre nunca se cansa de mimar a sus hijos.

Dailey dudo durante un momento si debía agarrar, pero solo tomo una para comer. El delicioso sabor de unas galletas hechas en casa por su madre, y con cada bocado era comer culpa de poco a poco.

Su boca se abrió, pero ninguna palabra fue dicha de esta, no sabría cómo formar las palabras. Pero la culpa le apuñalaba a hablar, a contarle a cerca de eso.

-¿Qué me quieres decir, cariño? – fue la respuesta de su madre al verle intentando de hablarle, pero cuando escucho sus palabras volvió a presionar un labio contra el otro, cerrando así su boca.

-No. Nada.

Su madre se veía preocupada por él, en su mirada, que buscaba posarse en su hijo con la sonrisa más maternal posible. -¿Estas bien, querido?

¡Ahí iba! Le iba a soltar todo el rollo a su madre, pero cuando empezaba a decir las primeras palabras una descarga eléctrica atravesó su cerebro, bloqueándole, advirtiéndole de lo que podría decir, como una prohibición. – Sí, estoy bien. – Su mama le miro tiernamente mientras con una mana le acariciaba la mejilla a Dailey, entonces se detuvo y se levantó hasta donde vio a una rosa con un problema.

¿Por qué no podría decirle ni unas palabras acerca de la carta? La carta que ahora le quemaba su bolsillo. Intentando ahogar la culpa se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta, sin dar vuelta atrás para evitar sentirse culpable.

Regreso nuevamente al vestíbulo, pero entonces escucho un murmullo en el corredor, proveniente de la sala, por lo que fue hasta ahí, donde su padre sujetaba el periódico del día, y cerca de él, unos papeles estaban inmóviles. Dailey simplemente le lanzo la carta al frente irrumpiendo la concentración de su padre.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo. Estaba totalmente alegre cuando se fijó en Dailey.

-Bien papá, quisiera que leyeras esa carta. – Al escucharle arqueo una ceja en su manera de decir "¿Qué carta?" por lo que señalo enfrente de los papeles. – Esa.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que pudo separarse del papel, durante la lectura su expresión variaba en distintos niveles, como emociones, pero finalmente termino de leer, bajo lentamente la carta mientras le miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué opinas? – Pregunto esperanzadamente. En cambio su padre se mostraba con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Pienso que es una buena broma.- Dijo, rápido y directo al grano, tan directo que Dailey sintió esas palabras como una punzada.

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso? – le pregunto desconcertado.

-No, más bien, ¿Cómo tú puedes creer esto? – Reformulo la conversación en la manera más coherente que debería de fluir. No se había fijado en esó ahora que lo pensaba.

-Explícate.

-Bueno, hijo.- empezó el Sr Harold mientras daba una señal para que se sentara en el mueble opuesto, por lo que lo hizo. – Ciertamente es un trabajo impecable. Sin duda alguna. Pero eso es lo que te hace dudar, y es que todavía no es domingo. Por lo que es sospechoso.

Dailey apretaba los dientes en ese momento, el andaba un paso delante de su padre, siempre pensó en esas posibilidades, pero cada vez que explicaba eso como una broma…

¡Puff!

Su mente se sellaba como había pasado ya antes.

-Gracias papá. – dijo recogiendo la carta y desapareciendo al vestíbulo, dejando a su papá con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pero eso no es todo lo que creo.- Se apartó esa vieja memoria de su cabeza. Volvía a la realidad en tiempo y espacio, estaba en el cuarto de Layton, aún mantenía esté la carta hecha de pergamino. – Sinceramente, hay pros y contras.- Dijo. – Uno es el innegable trabajo de la carta, no tiene rastro de parecer de que alguien la hiciera de esa calidad solamente para liarla.

-Pero los contras son el día de llegada, y la misma calidad también es uno. No tiene sello, y no puede aparecer, irónicamente, una escuela mágica mágicamente de la nada en Gran Bretaña si es que está aquí, y no ser vista nunca antes. – Dailey sintió la depresión apoderarse nuevamente de él. Nunca un argumento de Layton fue tan sólido que ahora, a no ser que se tomara en cuenta ese en el cual coronaba a los wafles sobre los crepes.

Dailey no tenía otra opción, soltó un profundo suspiro mientras se dejaba tragar por esa teoría, y como siempre pasaba eso de su mente. – También trajo con ella esto. – Dijo, dándole el anexado de la carta a Layton.

Layton desplego correctamente otro trozo de carta de la misma calidad, y se introdujo en su texto por unos dos minutos de aproximación, luego, regresando de la lectura sorprendido ante algo. – Bien, en este punto deberías de dudar de mi teoría. – Comento Layton

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto curioso Dailey

-No es por nada conforme a tu padre. – Comenzó explicando Layton. Dailey le dio una mirada inquisidora reconociendo el "Como él no ha visto esta parte" – Cuando le ves detalladamente y le comparas con esto, – Alzo la segunda carta. – todo parece más real. Pero realmente no entiendo, si yo me puedo dar cuenta por mí mismo, ¿Por qué tu no?

Dailey rápidamente giro los ojos, en su manera de decir que eso era lo más obvio. – No es que no lo haya hecho, si no que me parece desquiciado. Imagínatelo, me paro frente de mis padres y les digo: "Papá, mamá, he recibido esta invitación para practicar magia y hechicería, en un colegio mágico nunca mencionado y parto el primero de septiembre, ah, y se me olvidó mencionar que ni se cómo es que se llega ahí." Si lo hiciera de esa manera seria muy desastroso; Y para colmo alguno, cuando argumento lo contrario creyendo que todo es una farsa me ocurre lo de siempre cuando creo que me equivoco. – Dio un gruñido de molestia y volvió a enterrar cara en la almohada. Dejo a Layton con el par de cartas en sus manos.

Sentía la suavidad del algodón, pero a él en particular le fascinaba las almohadas de plumas de la cama de sus padres, exquisiteces para el confort de la cabeza en plumas de pavo real. Pero su mamá ha cambiado de estilo de almohadas con el paso del tiempo, de plumas ganso, de pato, de cisne (Un hecho muy extraño) y él sospecha que de lechuza. Lechuzas blancas ululantes.

Abruptamente levanto la mirada. Layton seguía en las cartas. Había recordado algo que dejo pasar por desapercibido: Al final de la primera carta especificaba que la respuesta debía ser enviada por lechuza, y ahora resulta, que si la carta fue recibida por correo normalmente, ¿Por qué debía de responder por un medio distinto, porque no al mismo? Y pero aun, ¿A qué dirección iría susodicha respuesta?

Layton hizo en relevo de cartas, tomo la primera enfocándose en ella, dejando la segunda en la cama, escrita en la misma tinta verde esmeralda y que el recuerda que había visto con tanto entusiasmo. La carta decía todo como perfectamente lo recordaba.

**_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_**

**_Uniforme:_**

**_Los estudiantes cursantes de primer año necesitaran: _**

**_Tres juegos de túnicas sencillas (negras)_**

**_Un sombrero puntiagudo (Negro)_**

**_Un par de guantes protectores (Preferiblemente de piel de Dragón o semejante)_**

**_Una capa de invierno ( Negra, con broches plateados)_**

**_Cualquier juego de uniformado (Este detalle queda totalmente a elección de los padres o el mismo mago, o hechicera. En cualquier tienda de compras le indicaran acerca de este detalle) (De acuerdo al nuevo reglamento del uniforme de Hogwarts)_**

**_Libros:_**

**_Todos los alumnos de primer año deben de poseer un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_**

**_El libro reglamentario de hechizos ( Nivel 1) Miranda Goshawk_**

**_Una historia de la Magia Bathilda Bagshot_**

**_Magia e historia contemporánea: La guerra contra el señor Tenebroso Letmar Dilflet_**

**_Teoría Mágica Adalbert Waflling_**

**_Guia de transformación para principiantes Emeric Switch_**

**_Mil hiervas mágicas y hongos Phyllida Spore_**

**_Filtros y pociones mágicas Arsenius Jigger_**

**_Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos Newt Scamander_**

**_Construcción y guía defensiva de las artes oscurasGroderid Blackmorder_**

**_Resto del equipamiento:_**

**_1 Varita_**

**_1 Caldero (Peltre, numero 2)_**

**_1 Juego de frascos de vidrio (o cristal)_**

**_1 Telescopio_**

**_1 Balanza de latón_**

**_Juego de materiales de escritura y diversos herramientas (Todas las herramientas que deben de ser adecuadas al primer año)_**

**_Se les notifica que es opcional el equipamiento de una lechuza, un gato o un sapo. También nos lamentamos en decirles que, a pesar del prematuro y sobresaliente resultado de nuestros jóvenes magos en experiencias anteriores, a los de primer año no se les permite tener escoba propia, a no ser que obtengan un permiso para ellos._**

**_Les saludo atentamente_**

**_Mildred Thomsonicle_**

**_Jefa asistenta de provisiones de hechicería _**

Nuevamente pudo recuperar información que paso por alto, ya lo había venido pensando, pero la pieza del rompecabezas encajaba, el mismo nombre del director adjunto se encontraba en la lista de útiles; exactamente en los libros.

-Oye, quizás ahora todo se explica con esto.- Sugirió Layton, explotando la burbuja donde Dailey divagaba. Rápidamente le miro de forma a que fuera más específico. Layton arque sus cejas en una seña como si fuera un secreto, un tema que no se hablara, pero solo confundió a Dailey aún más. – Lo que paso hace tres años. – Dijo, finalmente.

Pero Dailey no encontró nada que decir, arqueo los labios y dio un soplido.

-Ahora todo se explica; esa manera tan grandiosa de defendernos y humillar a el grupo de Billy, admítelo, si no es magia, entonces no es nada.

Cuando los argumentos de Layton no parecían volverse más sólidos ocurría esto, Dailey admitía la derrota, ciertamente todo lo que decía poseía su sentido y cuando se fijaban en los detalles era menos refutable, todo se volvía más factible.

Pero por mucho que el profundizaba, eludía las prohibiciones lógicas, o con ellas, aún mantenía la lógica como algo inquebrantable. Y entonces finalizo el tema con una oración mental "Hay cosas con las que las mentes complejas no pueden manejar"

-Vale, pero dejémosle así por ahora.

Pero por mucho que lo intentara no podía despejarse de esa idea, de que era muy obvio el tema ahora.

Durante la cena, se mantuvo pensando en la carta, mientras jugaban a los videos juegos, recordaba las líneas de la carta, bañándose en la piscina del patio, soñaba con las letras verde esmeraldas, incluso cuando leía un libro veía el escudo en su mente no podía simplemente cerrar el tema por ese día, al nivel de que había anochecido, todos dormían, y el, fantaseaba con la carta.

En el cuarto rodeado por la oscuridad no podía ver bien ni con la corta iluminación de los faroles atravesando la ventana. No podía conciliar el sueño y menos podía el fijarse en algo, que obvio, no fuera la dichosa carta.

Se acostaba sobre su hombro mientras miraba al armario desde su dirección, si se daba la vuelta, como ya había hecho unas veces, podía ver a Layton a su lado, ( La cama de Layton era una amplia cama, algo más compacta que una matrimonial, pero aun así era espaciosa, por lo que suelen compartirla) si se volteaba boca arriba se fijaba indeterminadamente en el techo y la última posición, boca abajo, era la que le desesperaría aún más, ya que no podría ver nada, ni siquiera a través de la oscuridad del cuarto.

-Hogwarts. – Murmuro en silencio. La imagen de un lugar donde la lógica se quebraba practicando magia iluminaba su mente. Y sí Layton tenía razón acerca de lo que paso con Billy y su pandilla. Tal vez, personas más expertas dominaban esas habilidades. Pero miles de pregunta se arremolinaron en su cerebro, ¿y si había más habilidades? ¿Y si podía mejorarlas a niveles sorprendentes? ¿Y si, tal vez, existan los dragones?

En la carta llevaba o mencionaba guantes de piel de dragón, así que era una probabilidad.

Su mente abierta era alimentada por las ideas de cosas mágicas sucediendo en un lugar, floreciendo en desniveles, tal cual como si fuera una gama de posibles colores obtenibles de solo tres. Todo mantenía a Dailey en un constantes trance, ocupando su mente de ser tomada por el escepticismo y siendo alentada por la ansiedad de saber la realidad.

Pero por muchas emociones que se creara en su mente por las ideas mágicas, eso eran, solamente ideas, teoría que no podría comprobar de la misma manera de que el no pudo comprobar la legitimidad de la carta. Por mucho que ellos dos, esos dos niños, imaginaran e imaginaran no podían pasar de hipótesis. Necesitaban, más información.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama sin mucho movimiento para poder mantener a Layton durmiendo, levanto las sabanas encima de su regazo y se salió de la cama.

Se sentó en una silla que arrastro hasta donde podría ver por la ventana, el sonido de la noche no era mucho realmente, Dailey solo pudo reconocer el ulular de unas aves en el exterior, en el techo de la casa que estaba al frente. – Lechuzas. – comento de nuevo de una manera vacía, andaba realmente hechizado, entonces se posó en el escritorio que rechino débilmente al contacto, en un cajón, chocaron contra las paredes del mismo unos lápices y lapiceros.

Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea: Escribiría una carta.

Embozo una sonrisa ante semejante idea, eso le complacería, aunque no le respondieran y fuera una simple broma, era factible aun así, ya que descargaría las tensiones.

Saco un hoja de papel y la puso al escritorio con un lapicero a su lado. Arrastro la silla al escritorio, listo ya para escribir se sentó, e inmediatamente empezó a plasmar lo que quería decir.

Arqueaba las cejas ante una que otra incongruencia inoportuna, pero no era solo coser y cantar, era más difícil que eso, se había presentado el primer problema.

¿A qué dirección y a quien iría el enviar dicha carta?

Empezó formulándose una posibilidad, la directora, pero desistió rápidamente de ello, no podría ir haciéndose el importante para ocuparla. Por lo que prefirió decidir al director adjunto y la dirección del colegio sin nada más, si era un tal colegio mágico, suponía que eso no fuera todo un lio.

**_Estimado Sr. Lector._**

**_He mandado esta carta para indicarle de que he recibido la carta de invitación a Hogwarts, pero ahora mismo le notifico, que si esto no es una broma, no he olvidado el hecho y la posibilidad de la verdad de esto, pero aun así puedo dudar. Si realmente esto es una verdadera invitación a un gran colegio, supongo que puede adjudicarse algo de tiempo para dar una detallada y correcta explicación_**

**_Atentamente:_**

**_Dailey Lawler._**

Tomo otra hoja de papel y la plegó de manera de hacer un improvisado sobré, donde escribió claramente en una esquina.

**_ Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería_**

**_Director Adjunto:_**

**_Groderid BlackMorder._**

Introdujo la carta en el sobre, la firmo en la esquina opuesta al sobre, y la sello con sumo cuidado. Ahora tenía este mensaje a mano, después de realizar la idea todo parecía realmente estúpido. En un momento casi destruye el sobre. Pero en cambio se levantó de la silla y bajo hasta el vestíbulo con minucioso cuidado. El buzón de la familia podía revisarse por dentro, tal como cuando se podía dejar la correspondencia por ese lado.

Introdujo el sobre y se esfumo escalera arriba acobijándose en la cama.

A primera hora de la mañana se abalanzo escaleras abajo hasta el vestíbulo, donde abrió el buzón.

Ahí aún estaba la carta.

Se sentía de la peor manera posible, había sido humillado, una sucia broma. Extrajo la carta y la enrosco entre sus dedos, no dejaría que nadie la viera, así se ahorraría otra tanda de dulce vergüenza; Simplemente subió las escaleras.

Sentía la ira invadirle, recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo, desde la más pequeña fibra de su cabello llegando a las yemas de los dedos, con las cuales sentía la carta, pero deforme en cuanta a la sensación que emitía en su mano la noche pasada.

No era el mismo material.

Levanto el sobre, y lo identifico, era amarillento y no blanco como un folio de papel, las inscripciones eran distintas de las que había escrito el mismo anoche, tenían plasmado el emblema del primer sobre, y con una dirección.

**_Señor Dailey Lawler_**

**_Boarder State, L-4.7_**

**_Rowling Crow_**

**_Greenford_**

La dirección no era la misma, ni la que él había hecho, ni la que estaba plasmada en la primera carta que recibió, en cambio describía donde estaba ahora, por lo que rasgo el sobre y saco su contenido.

**_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_**

**_Estimado Sr. Lawler._**

**_Nos complace infórmale que ya trabajamos en ese detalle._**

**_Mis sinceros saludos_**

**_Groderid BlackMorder_**

**_Director Adjunto_**

Una ridícula sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara, nunca había estado tan feliz de recibir correo fuera de tiempo, cada palabra de la carta crearon ese sentimiento de éxtasis que se iba adentrando dentro de su mente, remplazando a esa ira y vergüenza que antes sentía.

Lo que resto del día se mantuvo muy cercano al límite que se podría contar necesario para explotar, no es como si se fuera a chivarse tan rápido con Layton, le iba a decir, pero con el tiempo correcto.

Ese sábado invento una tonta excusa para volver a casa. Y para mantener al margen a Layton, le dejo un folio lleno de ejercicios para que practicara, ya que otro examen final sería el lunes. Se despidió de sus padrinos y Layton.

Al apenas salir de la casa dio una gran carrera, sonriendo, dando carcajadas y mostrándose de lo más feliz.

-¿No se supone que no volverías hasta mañana? – Fueron las palabras de su padre.

-No me digas que os habéis peleado nuevamente tú y Layton. – Pronuncio su mama, mientras lavaba los platos en la cocina.

-Que va, solo olvide algo. – dijo como respuesta a ellos dos y subió de vuelta a su habitación.

Dentro de las paredes grisáceas de su cuarto se enfrasco en pensar profundamente en la carta y la otra que le sucedió. Cada vez eran más y más incontables las sensaciones internas contra su pecho: Sentía como si nunca fuera sido feliz en la vida, como si nunca fuera vivido realmente hasta la llegada de esta carta. Y tal vez era verdad, ya que no pertenecía al mundo normal, el pertenecía al Mundo Mágico.

Durante las siguientes horas Dailey se sentía feliz de que sus pensamientos se arremolinaran en su mente. Imaginaba claramente cómo podría volar sobre un dragón por todo Gran Bretaña, sin ser detectado, o como seria criar a un unicornio bebe, e incluso podía llegar a ver a un fénix.

Pero entonces resonó un ruido muy poco común. Sonaba tal cual como si un águila empezara a aletear cerca de la casa, pero no cualquier águila, una más grande que un promedio. - ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – Se preguntó a sí mismo, levantándose del puesto en el cual había transcurrido el tiempo divagando en sus fantasías encima de su cama y mirando atravesó de la ventana.

Pero no había nada en ese cielo estrellado esa noche que hiciera pensar las cosas que se desencadenarían ese día.

/TocTocToc/ Sonó la puerta, inmediatamente salió de su cuarto y con gran velocidad bajo las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo, furiosamente como dio esa carrera abrió la puerta. Solo para presenciar que desafortunadamente, no había nadie ahí.

Embozo una pequeña sonrisa de decepción y se dirigió a las escaleras, enroscando sus dedos en el barandal, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se estaba consolando prematuramente, ya que se produjo nuevamente el /TocTocToc/ contra la puerta, pero esta vez reconoció correctamente de donde venía.

Con unos pensamientos esperanzadoras se dio la vuelta y cruzo la puerta a la sala, dónde, efectivamente, encontró el resultado al que tanto imploro.

A traves del cristal de la puerta se vea una figura de un hombre esperando en el patio. Tenía una cara algo tosca, su mandíbula era una pronunciada forma cuadrada y poseía una particular nariz que le daba ese estilo de apariencia ruda. Su cabello era marrón tan opaco, que si no fuera sido por unos segundos pudo confundir en negro su cabello; dicho cabello llegaba al nivel de sus orejas con una pequeña parte recogida por una cinta. El vestía un gran par de botas de cuero muy extrañas, pero de un buen gusto, tenía pantalones azules marinos tipo de mezclilla, una camisa negra plana, un chaleco blanco antiguo y una gran prenda que cubría casi todo su cuerpo; un gran Abrigo gris oscuro del cual colgaba la cadena de un reloj de bolsillo, y en ese dicho bolsillo también estaba algo: La combinación de los cuatros animales alrededor de la H. El emblema que ya había encontrado anteriormente.

Sus padres entraron al lugar también, con expresión de desconcierto. Su madre fue finalmente quien le abrió la puerta al misterioso señor. Este se introdujo en la casa sin ningún apeno, se retiraba el abrigo durante su caminata hasta el mueble individual donde colgó el abrigo. El señor inspecciono la habitación con la mirada, emitiendo unos "uh" y "ah" en asombro ante varios objetos, pero entonces miro directamente a Dailey. Le señalo los muebles del lugar con la nariz, quería que él se sentara, lo mismo para sus padres.

Todos se sentaron. La familia se mantenía viendo al señor mientras este le regresaba el gesto haciendo lo mismo. Pero rompió el contacto y metió una mano en un bolsillo del abrigo, sacando un pedazo de papel (Que Dailey conocía que era pergamino), se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leerlo.

-¿Dirección M-2.5 de la comunidad Boarder State? – Dijo, dejando salir una voz fuerte e inquebrantable. No parecía que lo dictaba, si no que confirmaba la información. Sus padres se miraron, compartían ese tipo de mirada cuando se presionaban a sí mismos acerca de varias inseguridades; pero sin avance alguno su padre asintió levemente. - ¿Poblado de Rowling Crow en el condado de Greenford? – Su mirada iba por la segunda parte del pequeño trozo de pergamino, las dudas intermaritales de sus padres aún estaban presentes, pero sin vacilar mucho ante la mirada de su madre, su padre asintió nuevamente. – Bien. Por último. ¿Residencia de Dailey Lawler? – Ante la última pregunta Dailey sintió una presión, sus padres por primera vez se había fijado directamente en su hijo, le fulminaban a el ahora con la mirada. Su padre simplemente asintió firmemente. – Bien, parece que no hay equivocación alguna…

-Disculpe, ¿Pero quién es usted? – Su madre lo interrumpió, en este punto era el límite de su paciencia ante tal inoportuno invitado. Pero el ignoro lo que ella quería decir y dar a entender, en cambio parecía asombrado e insultado ante semejante pregunta.

Soltó un pequeño bramido y se acomodó a la longitud del asiento. - ¿Cómo que no sabes quién soy? He enviado una carta.

-¿Carta? ¿Cuál Carta? – Grazno su madre Kathyl ante tal infortunio.

Dailey trago. Entendía claramente a lo que se refería él, por lo que tomo el papel de uno de sus bolsillo y se lo extendió al señor de al frente.

-Esta carta. – Dijo él señor del abrigo, batía la carta entre sus dedos. Su padre hizo un respetuoso gesto para que le pasara la carta, la tomo en mano, y la leyó rápidamente. Al terminar forzaba una sonrisa burlona en cara.

-¿De nuevo con esto? – Se mofaba su padre, pasándole la carta a su esposa. - ¿Vamos a seguir jugando el jueguito de la escuela mágica, o me va a decir quién es usted? – Cada palabra que escuchaba Dailey de su padre era comúnmente dichas de manera cariñosa, pero, este no era el caso, se escuchaba con una terrible indignación.

-Soy Groderid BlackMorder, profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y director adjunto del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. – Dijo el profesor BlackMorder, mostrando el emblema de su abrigo, que concordaba con el de la carta.

Cuando oyó cruzar esas palabras a sus oídos, inmediatamente Dailey sintió su corazón chocar contra sus costillas para después caer hasta su estómago y chapotear entre sus jugos gástricos, un efecto que él conocía como la evidencia que estaba emocionado.

De reojo pudo ver como su madre pobremente mantenía una posición creyente a la situación, cosa que esperanzaba más a Dailey, que parecía comenzar a pintarse de muchos colores.

-Yo tampoco sé porque estoy aquí. – Retomo el habla el profesor BlackMorder. – Después de toda esta reunión solo se realiza con niños de padre no-mágicos.

Dailey pestañeo varias veces, ¿Habría escuchado bien?

Sus padres se veían igual de desconcertados que él, estaban asombrados ante tal hecho que les sugerían, y eso lo expresaban en la miradas que compartían entre ellos. Esto Alarmo al profesor BlackMorder.

El profesor tomo su abrigo y saco un pergamino, desenrollándolo para leerlo. - ¿Usted es Harold Lawler? – Dijo señalando a su padre. Vio como este asentía curiosamente.

El profesor BlackMorder pasó un dedo por el pergamino que ahora era inmenso, pauso en un punto exacto y dio silbido gentil. – Si, no hay error alguno, usted es un mago, E incluso, también estudio en Hogwarts.

En este punto, la tensión había dado a luz a un nuevo y más potente tipo de tensión, algo ocurría, y era como si el aire se pudiera ver abrirse a la mitad mientras le pasabas la mano.

Todos habían sido sorprendidos en este punto, claramente exceptuando al profesor BlackMorder, quien estaba sereno

Cuando Dailey volteo a ver a su madre jura haber visto optimismo en su cara.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que yo soy un mago? – Pregunto su padre.

-Que usted puede hacer Magia. – respondió el Profesor BlackMorder en un tono burlón e irónico. Ante tal comentario sintió como su padre se disgustó, por lo que hizo otra pregunta.

-Si ese fuera el caso. – Dijo sereno. - ¿Por qué mi hija no es una hechicera, o maga, o bruja, o como le apetezca llamarla?

-Porque su hija es un Squib. – respondió directamente el profesor.

Ante tal hecho a su padre se le coloreo la cara de rojo ante tal oración, que realmente le ofendió. Su madre tomo el brazo de su padre intentando tranquilizándole, para darle al invitado una oportunidad para explicarse, por lo que dejaron que siguiera.

El profesor BlackMorder se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con la explicación. – Su hija es un caso comúnmente aislado, en el cual cuando nace y es heredera de sangre mágica, pero que en su caso, no puede usarla. Toda una lástima. – Tomo un fuerte suspiro y metió la mano en otro bolsillo del abrigo, devolvió el pergamino a el bolsillo, remplazando el lugar de un objeto que saco, enroscándole los dedos en su longitud y presentándola en el aire.

Era una vara de madera, parecía hecha de fuerte roble, resistente, y que tenía una ondula en su extensión desde la base hasta la punta de color blanco. Lentamente la sujeto correctamente por el mango, blandiéndola en el aire y apuntando con la punta de la vara donde quedaba un estante en el salón.

La familia se volteo a ver, encontrando que la varita apuntaba a un portarretrato. El profesor BlackMorder chasqueo la lengua y pronuncio unas palabras.- Wingardium Leviosa. – Y al compás de un movimiento de la varita el marco se había alzado de su puesto, levitando en ese lugar para asombro de los observadores.

Dailey inclusive murmuro – Impresionante.

El profesor BlackMorder repitió el sonido con su lengua para obtener nuevamente la atención de los anfitriones. Apunto nuevamente al portarretrato pronunciando nuevas palabras mágicas. – Accio. – Y el portarretrato pasó de levitar en su puesto a salir rápidamente cruzando frente a ellos, aterrizando en la mano libre de la varita. El profesor BlackMorder se fijó en el objeto en su mano y lo señalo con la punta de la varita. – ¿Ella? – Dijo cuándo la varita señalaba a la niña de cabellos claros mientras sus asombrados padres asentían. – Sí. La había visto antes, en Hogwarts nos damos cuenta de casos como ella, gente mágica pero no tan mágica a la vez. – Dijo el profesor BlackMorder, con sus ojos puestos en la foto, mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado al otro. Cuando volvió a encontrarse con las miradas en él, pudon ver cómo tanto Dailey, como sus padres, deseaban una mejor y más amplia demostración.

Con una amplia sonrisa en cara él devolvió el objeto levitando a su lugar. Con su varita hizo aparecer mágicamente de la nada un vaso de vidrio, solo con un movimiento. Toco con la punta el interior del vaso y pronuncio otra palabra. – Aquamenti. – Y ante de la grandiosa expresión de admiración de los observadores, el vaso se había llenado frente sus ojos con agua clara.

Pero el profesor no había terminado de divertirse. Por el rabillo del ojo se fijó en el patio trasero, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió por la puerta hasta donde estaba el riachuelo; Tomándole por sorpresa de que tenía detrás de él a Dailey y sus padres.

Profundizo la sonrisa en su cara apuntándose la barbilla con la varita, aun con el vaso en la otra mano. – Creo que le falta un poco de hielo a mi agua. – Comento él, e inmediatamente Dailey vio a su madre salir corriendo a la cocina, pero el profesor BlackMorder le silbo deteniéndole, mientras tanteaba su varita a los lados. – No será necesario. – Entonces volvió impaciente ella hasta donde estaba su esposo, a pocos pasos del riachuelo de agua que corría.

Él apunto al agua diciendo finalmente. – Glacius. – Y el curso del agua se paralizo, ante tal sorpresa sonaron aplausos y suspiros, el agua ahora era hielo. Después trazo con la varita secciones apuntando al hielo pronunciando un nuevo hechizo, - Diffindo. - y se observó cómo se secciono unas partes del hielo. El profesor hizo otro movimiento con la varita y el encantamiento que era, – Wingardium Leviosa. – Incorporando perfectamente cortados cubos de hielo al vaso, Y regresaron camino a casa.

Juntos de nuevo en sus mismos asientos se mantenían mirando al profesor frente a ellos, que se mantenía tomando de su vaso de agua mientras les explicaba los detalles del colegio, su magnífica seguridad, preguntas que le hacían acerca del mundo mágico, durante todo ese tiempo tuvieron que ceder enormemente ante la realidad: La magia existía. Dailey era un mago (Su padre se supone que también lo es). Y que ahora si asistiría al Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

La carta de respuesta fue a puño y letra de su madre que le entrego inmediatamente al profesor. – Bien, ahora solo deben de comprar sus materiales estudiantiles. El caso del señor Harold será estudiado por mi persona. Después de todo, el ministerio ha dejado pasar esto por alto. El señor Dailey debe de estar el primero de septiembre en el tren a Hogwarts. – Y con eso se levantó del asiento, desapareció el vaso que estaba vacío en la mesa de café, recupero su varita de manos de Dailey quien la había estado apreciando durante un largo momento, en cierta especie de trance. Se colocó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta del patio, por donde había llegado. – Agradezco su tiempo, señor y señora Lawler.

-No, nosotros agradecemos a usted profesor, quedamos extremadamente asombrados. – Dijo la madre de Dailey, sonriente en su radiante cara, y muy emocionada como demostraba en su tono.

-Realmente agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho hoy. – Dijo su padre tomándole al profesor de la mano. – Y disculpe mi escéptismo. – Y sacudió su mano de manera amigable. Cuando termino de despedirse el profesor se volteo hacia su próximo alumno y le indico que se acercara.

-Parece que te ira muy bien en Hogwarts. – Comento con su voz inquebrantable, mientras con la comisura de los labios hacia un gesto.

-Eso espero, profesor. – Dijo sonriente Dailey. Vio como a su madre se le escapaban unas lágrimas de felicidad ante la radiante sonrisa que nunca mostraba su hijo, fortuita de ella que pudo ver como Dailey emitía tal emoción.

El profesor miraba inspeccionando la escena, se mostró algo cautivado (o eso parecía para Dailey). Se llevó la mano a otro bolsillo del abrigo y saco algo de él dejándolo en manos de Dailey.

Era un gran libro, bueno, tal vez solo Dailey pensaba de esa manera. Era totalmente blanco, tenía el título "Construcción y guía defensiva de las Artes Oscuras" que estaba escrito en un azul alba brillante, como los demás detalles del libro, tales como el nombre del autor en una esquina inferior "Groderid BlackMorder"

-Ahora tienes un libro menos que comprar. Solo una advertencia, no lo leas hasta que tengas tu varita, o por lo menos no por completo. – Dailey frunció una expresión de desconcierto. – Después lo sabrás. – Argumento Groderid, tomando el pomo de la puerta y saliendo hacia el patio, llego hasta el todavía congelado riachuelo, produciendo otro hechizo para que volviera a su curso.

Se volteo por última vez sobre su hombro para embozar una sonrisa de despedida. Coloco su varita en su abrigo y se dio vuelta al frente.

Lo siguiente que Dailey vio fue como el profesor BlackMorder empezaba a deformarse. Extendió de la nada dos largas alas y se desplego en el cielo.

Dailey cruzo también la puerta mirando a donde iba, pudiendo reconocer que él se había transformado ahora en una especie de cuervo gigantesco, pero este algo extraño de uno común, ya que brillaba como si fuera un destello de luz debido a su imponente color blanco y varios plumados de colores brillantes como el alba.

-Adoro la magia. – Dailey veía como el ave se iba combinando con el brillo de la luna y se esfumaba de la vista.

…..

Después de que se hiciera una charla familiar, en la que le contaron todo a Mercy quien no había podido estar en el lugar, apenas terminar, salió corriendo de su casa, directamente iría a donde Layton.

Mercy entendió claramente rodo lo de su hermano, y por qué no podría ella ir, diciéndole lo que le habían dicho a ellos.

-Como quisiera verte partir en una alfombra voladora. – Fue lo único que le dijo a Dailey, no se veía nada decepcionada.

Su madre en un punto de la conversación se mostró incomoda, Dailey la sentía como si no estuviera siendo muy abierta. Pero en ese momento, nada remplazaría su emoción en pensar acerca de su potencial mágico y su próximo curso escolar.

A pesar de que empezó siendo muy escéptico, su padre termino convencido a lo que Dailey identifico como el primer flanqueo de la varita del profesor BlackMorder. Por muy duro que pudo haberse mostrado, fue muy fácil de convencer.

Habían acordado comprarle y prepararle distintos materiales como presupuestos a Dailey para su primer año mágico, pero para no dar preferencias algunas decidieron que harían lo mismo con Mercy. Cuando fueran a comprar esos materiales de magia y de lo más raro, no solo comprarían eso, también se llevarían camisas, pantalones, abrigos, bufandas y otros, pero solo surgió una pregunta, ¿Dónde comprar guantes de piel de Dragón?

Dailey pasó toda la noche hablando de lo asombroso que todo ha sido, de cómo el profesor hizo magia, como explico que era un Squib, como describió al colegio, y finalmente, como sería todo eso de hacer magia. Conforme Layton escuchaba lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse de no haber ido a su casa cuando tuvo la idea de que algo pasaba.

Quedaron exhaustos a las 12:41 Am, cuando de tanto hablar acerca del mundo mágico los fatigo por completo (Layton jura no haber visto hablar tanto a Dailey antes)

Tuvo un sueño muy placido esa noche, se había encontrado a si mismo sobre el dragón que siempre había imaginado, galopando en los aires alrededores de él y el dragón se encontraban unas extrañas criaturas aladas con forma de caballo. En ellos veía a sus padres volando uno cerca del otro, Mercy cabalgaba uno pequeño, y sus padrinos estaban en uno, pero no había rastro de Layton en esa parte. Pero de repente grazno un ave, y giro violentarte el cuello, y lo encontró cerca de él, en medio del aire, volando también sujeto de las garras del ave que era el Profesor BlackMorder. Lo último que observo antes de despertarse en la mañana era que, en su regazo, tenía una varita que se movía bajo la turbulencia del viaje, pero no era igual que la varita rígida de roble del profesor BlackMorder, si no era una irreconocible e que inconscientemente clasifico como suya.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con la satisfacción impresa en su cara, se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la sala, Marsly se había despertado casi segundos antes que él, se encontraba limpiando la superficial suciedad. Al terminar se sentó con Dailey en el sofá mientras tomaba un café, curiosa por la expresión en su cara.

-¿Ocurre algo bueno cariño? – Ante tal pregunta Dailey no sabía si contarle la verdad, o atarse la lengua y dar una mentira abierta a especulación, pero supo que tendría que disminuir la intensidad de su expresión facial.

-Me han aceptado en un nuevo colegio. – inmediatamente cuando salieron esas palabras inconscientemente de su boca, supo que tuvo que haberlo pensado de manera más profunda. Pero tampoco es como si fuera una mentira. Marsly se vio inmediatamente sorprendida: Ella juraría que ese par no se separaría por un largo tiempo, y aunque quisiera ocultarlo, se veía afligida ante este hecho.

-¿A cuál colegio? – Hasta ahí llegaría su mentira, ¿Qué iba a responder? ¿Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería?

-Es un colegio muy bueno, se llama Hogwarts, y no es muy conocido debido a que muy pocos son aceptado. – "Tonto, tonto, tonto" se repetía mentalmente mientras que sentía como quería tomar su cerebro y sacudirlo muy bien, necesitaba pensar mejor que eso, si se mantenía conmovido por las emociones no podría pensar con lógica.

Marsly iba a preguntar algo, había abierto ya la boca, pero interrumpió Layton mientras entraba en la habitación estrujándose los ojos por el sueño. Bostezo. – Mamá, tengo hambre. – interrumpió mientras se les acercaba hasta el mueble.

-Tenía todo preparado para cuando se despertaran, solo tengo que cocinar. – y con eso último atravesó el marco de la sala que daba a la cocina.

Layton se sentó cerca de Dailey. Ambos se miraron por un momento. Dailey susurro un – gracias. – Y Layton solo le guiño, el sabia en que momento aparecer.

La familia compartió el desayuno plácidamente, comentaban cosas hacerca del colegio y los exámenes finales, a lo que Layton rodó los ojos. Se reían de uno que otro chiste dicho por el su padrino Zaid y para suerte de Dailey, se ignoró el hecho del colegio que el comento a donde iría. Pero en medio de risas y comentarios algo obtuvo la atención de Dailey, un ave se arremolinaba junto a otras, pero esta resaltaba, a pesar de que se desplazaran a través del nuboso cielo él podía perfectamente verla, una gran lechuza junto a pequeñas aves. Soltó una sonrisa y recordó algo de la conversación de ayer: las lechuzas traen y entregan el correo mágico.

Se apresuró a abrir el buzón en el vestíbulo, esperando que todo sucediera como paso la noche anterior, pero para su decepción, no lo hizo.

Por lo que se devolvió al comedor, donde termino el desayuno, y cuando preguntaron respondió que simplemente se fijaba en algo.

Después de lavar los trastos junto a Layton, se decidieron ir al patio trasero. Dailey se sentó en una silla observando como Layton se bañaba en la piscina.

El practico varias veces la pronunciación de uno de los hechizos que había escuchado del profesor. – Glacius. – Repetía una y otra vez durante un rato mientras miraba fijo al agua, claramente, no tuvo ningún resultado (Aunque el juraría que escucho como a Layton le chasqueaban los dientes)

Su madrina Marsly le llamo cuando escucho que atendió la puerta apenas sonó el timbre, por lo que se devolvió al vestíbulo dejando atrás la silla. Su marina se devolvió a otra habitación de la casa, la puerta se quedó abierta, afuera esperaba Mercy, quien se veía que iba a salir a algún lugar. Sin antes decir algo le extendió ella la mano, con algo en esta.

-Mama dice que acababa de llegar. Dijo que prefería que tú leyeras las cartas. – Dijo ella, Layton apareció segundos después secándose con una toalla.

Dailey tomo la carta, típicamente hecha en pergamino, sellada, emblemada, y sin sello postal, ya sabía de donde venía. La abrió y la leyó, tanto para que Layton la viera, como la curiosa de su hermana.

**_Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._**

**_Asesoría acerca del mundo mágico:_**

**_Les saludo cortésmente, como ventaja para nuestros recién ingresados al mundo mágico, le enviamos este texto para indicarles ciertos aspectos, primero: El hecho de que los materiales mágicos pueden ser encontrado en el callejo Diagon, localizado en Londres, Inglaterra. Para llegar ahí deben de encontrar El Caldero Chorreante, un pud que da camino al callejón. Otro hecho importante es que el camino al colegio se establece por un recorrido en tren, dicho tren parte de la estación King´s Cross, en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, en el expreso Hogwarts. Recordamos que el tren parte el 1 de septiembre a las 11:00 Am._**

**_Mis sinceros saludos._**

**_Groderid BlackMorder_**

**_Director Adjunto de Hogwarts_**

En la parte trasera de la carta tenía un último escrito:

**_PD: Dailey, recuerda lo del libro_**

Era su primera carta que correctamente había venido un domingo.

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo por la semana, ¿Que les pareció? Quiero aclarar varios puntos:**

**1: Si, el profesor BlackMorder es animago.**

**2: Si, Macgonagall sigue de directora, ya que se que ella estuvo en su puesto un año antes de la llegada de Albus Severus Potter, retirándose en 2017**

**3: Esto va a ser una serie. Realmente una serie muy extensa. Cualquier duda que ustedes tengan les tengo un consejo, anótenla, pueden comunicármela, pero la mayoría, todo se resolverá en la ultima historia que es canon directo de la serie.**

**4: ¿Porque dije canon? Bien, eso se debe a que tengo pensado realizar grandes fanfictions, que pueden ayudar a comprender mejor a los personajes.**

**5: Entre las múltiples ideas que se incluyen entre los fanfictions-de mi propio fanfiction (Estoy loco, ¿a que si?) incluyen parejas, ya que Dailey es muy, Dailey. Obvio que habrá de otros personajes.**

**6: Si puede alguien ayudarme a hacer una decente imagen para la historia, y para mi avatar (La mía quisiera que fuera como me imagino a Dailey) (Quien pueda, que me mande un mensaje privado)**

**7: J.K rowling, gracias por todo. La magia vive gracias a ti.**

**Actualización, próximo miércoles, capitulo mas largo hasta ahora. Y perdonen errores ortográficos.**

**Hasta luego.**

**Darksniels**


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres: El cuento del dragón y el manzano.

* * *

**Desclaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter, sus personajes, ni nada directamente de los derechos de autor de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Hola, nuevamente vengo a actualizar. Espero ir mejorando con los errores para que les parezca mejor la idea de seguir mi historia. Disfruten el capitulo de la semana. Me esforcé.**

* * *

La mañana era muy soleada, un cielo azul intenso con nubes de colores como el algodón y con el frío del roció matutino que golpeaba contra las caras a través de la ventana. Se habían encomendado todos, incluyendo a Layton, a Londres.

Cuando el día del último domingo se presentó, trajo consigo una carta, como él ya había venía recibiendo, todas provenientes del mismo lugar; pero esta vez traía información esencial para este viaje.

Apenas leyó la información salió en una carrera junto a Layton; y una Mercy que no le importo seguirles el paso corriendo. Sus padres que en ese momento se encontraban ansioso de saber de la carta (Pero que se había preferido que la leyera su hijo), al enterarse de la información decidieron hacer planes para el próximo fin de semana. Como Layton sabía, tal vez demasiado, insistió en acompañarles todo el día del siguiente sábado.

Ese Sábado llego rápido y silenciosamente. A las 7:00 am se reunieron en la casa M-2.5 todos muy emocionados, se montaron en el auto y partieron a Londres.

-Bien, hemos llegado. – Dijo el Sr Harold, estacionándose enfrente de un gran edificio con un parquímetro. Todas las puertas se abrieron y todo el mundo salió del auto. Rodaron su vista por los alrededores, por las tiendas, edificios y personas, para después posar su vista en Dailey.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? – Pregunto su madre curiosa sobre la dirección que tomarían, no estaban específicamente ubicados.

Dailey abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero después de vacilar en su propia mente acerca de qué decir, la cerro. No sería muy lógico responder: Al callejón Diagon, un nuevo lugar del que nunca habían escuchado antes, y algo peor aún, ¿Dónde podrían encontrar un callejón mágico en medio de la capital de toda Inglaterra?

Desorientado decidieron recorrer las calles, en busca de lo más mágico posible a sus alrededores.

Una de las diversas calles termino siendo uno de los lugares que llegaron a él perdidos en Londres, tomando un descanso en medio de la calle, mientras toda la gente normalmente transcurría por la calle. – No os separéis.- Advirtió la Sra. Kathyl sujetándose cerca de sus hijos y de Layton.

-Cariño, descansemos en ese lugar. – Sugirió el Sr. Harold señalando un local entre una librería y una tienda de música. – Parece ser una especie de restaurant, o pud. – Pero dichas palabras eran desconcertantes para la Sra. Kathyl, expresándola en gestos mientras intentaba ubicar el lugar.

-¿a qué te refieres cariño? Ese lugar está en quiebra. – Señalo su Madre. Layton vio al lugar, dio unos pestañeos y asintió acordando.

Pero Dailey no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no era exactamente cierto, por lo que camino unos pasos más cerca del lugar pasando entre los peatones obteniendo una mejor vista del local: Estaba en buen estado, no tenía rastro de estar en algún mal estado, en quiebra o en decadencia, incluso, se veía que tenía un buen aspecto y con un pequeño letrero marcaba "El caldero Chorreante"

Eso era, ese lugar era como la carta explico, la entrada al callejón Diagon.

-Yo también lo veo en buen estado. – Comento Mercy, obteniendo así la atención de todos, la Sra. Kathyl y Layton se veían desconcertados. Ante las miradas ella batió la cabeza y señalo la puerta. – miren, hasta seguro estará abierto. – Dijo caminando hasta la entrada, pasando por al lado de su hermano, y cruzando la puerta, desapareciendo de la vista, asombrando a su madre y a Layton, quienes se acercaban al local apuntando sus ojos como si vieran a un fantasma atravesar un muro rígido.

Dailey había visto a su propia hermana cruzar la puerta, por lo que camino más cerca del local y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta. Asombrando así más a la gente.

Dailey, efectivamente, había presenciado algo mágico, ya que cuando entro simplemente vio una habitación, totalmente llena por mesas en los alrededores del espacio, tenían una encimera que daba lugar a donde estaría el anfitrión sirviendo bebidas y comidas provenientes desde la cocina, una chimenea con un cálido fuego extendía luz a los muebles que estaban alrededor de esta. Dailey pudo presenciar algo, y es que la iluminación del lugar no era sustentada por la electricidad, se veían en cambio unas llamas flotando en linternas que las contenían.

El lugar emitía una gran aura hospitalaria y hogareña, la gente se sentía a gusta en sus mesas mientras se concentraban en sus platos. En las paredes posaban uno que otro cartel o recuadros, que rápidamente cautivaron la atención del joven Dailey, con sus ojos fijos en ellos se fue acercando poco a poco, los marcos que mantenían las fotografías no eran nada resaltantes, lo que si mantenía a Dailey cautivado era el hecho de que las personas en las fotos no parecían mantenerse en una posición, si no, se mantenían en un constante movimiento, como si fuera un video, pero siempre retornando a una posición inicial, y el ciclo volvía a empezar.

Sin darse cuenta su hermana se mantenía cerca de él, observando las mismas sorpresivas fotografías.

Al cabo de unos segundos pudo ver cómo tanto su padre como su madre y Layton entraban en el lugar mientras se absorbían en el asombro conforme veían los alrededores.

Después de ser regresado de la impresión, Dailey se separó de su familia que ahora comentaba las fotos juntos, veía los detalles diversos del lugar, como el hecho de que estuvieran sirviendo dos jarras llenas de una cremosa cerveza, que el cliente las haya buscado y desapareciera hasta una mesa. La empleada encontró su mirada con la de Dailey directamente: Era una mujer, aun joven, con largas extensiones de cabellos amarillos, de unos ojos marrones, una cara rosada y un peinado de cola de caballo, que retiraba el cabello dejando exponer mejor sus rasgos.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que tenía a su familia aun cerca de él. – Bienvenidos al caldero chorreante. – Dio en bienvenida, la familia se dio vuelta para verla. – Déjenme guiarlos. – dijo pasando por debajo del marco de madera que daba entrada al servicio. Ella camino siguiendo un trayecto hasta una puerta cerca de la parte trasera del lugar. Dailey estaba detrás de ella, pero cuando se dio vuelta vio cómo su grupo estaba aún cerca de las fotos, escudriñándole con la mirada. La dama a su lado les hizo un gesto con el que podían venir en confianza, Dailey dio una expresión aprobatoria; pero aun así, caminaron a cortos pasos.

La puerta trasera fue empujada y habían entrado a un lugar ubicado detrás del local, la señorita se acercó hasta una pared quedando frente a ella.

-Los reconocí cuando apenas entraron. ¿Hogwarts, no? – volteo su cabeza a Dailey, que asintió energéticamente y ella se dio vuelta nuevamente. Tomo algo de un bolsillo de su larga falda y apunto directamente a un ladrillo; empezó a trazar un camino en forma de círculo, como el sentido inverso a las manecillas del reloj, y cuando se apartó de la pared, los ladrillos comenzaban a desplazarse uno por uno a los lados, en un movimiento sincrónico en cada ladrillo, que al terminar, se abrió un pasaje a un callejón liberando grandes cantidades de sonido.

Era una calle adoquinada en la que la gente se arremolinaba mientras caminaba de una tienda a otra, en un recorrido normal del callejón, gente vestida en túnicas y sombreros de raros diseños, como totalmente puntiagudo.

Los jóvenes en plena entrada del callejón soltaban suspiros de asombro con grandes sonrisas de emoción.

Por otro lado, la señorita siguió retrocediendo hasta llegar nuevamente a la puerta. – Bienvenidos al Callejón Diagon. Y recuerda, - Refirió a donde Dailey, quien la miraba a los ojos, mientras los demás ignoraban ese hecho. – Hufflepuff no es una mala casa tampoco. – Y con una sonrisa y esa recomendación, tomo el pomo de la puerta regresando adentro del local.

El callejón tenía una especie de magia que mantenía a Dailey cautivado. Como un asombroso panorama de una serie de tiendas, una al costado de otra en una hilera que seguía hasta donde se perdia de vistas. Muchas tiendas brillaban en chispas y mini explosiones, algunas en su exterior exponían enjaulados con ciertos animales dentro de estas, una tenia unas pilas de libros, de los cuales uno de todos se iba deshojando y hacia un pequeño montaje de atracción; Algunas tiendas mantenían carteles mágicamente volando en el exterior con cierta gracias, pero otros mostradores se podía ver perfectamente a través del cristal, o si no otra decoración era la gente que se arremolinaban en el exterior. Pero aun así la cantidad de gente se desplazaba en grandes cantidades.

-¡Este lugar debe de ser popular! – Se chillo mentalmente Dailey, mientras con valor empezó a caminar por el callejón, que después le empezaron a seguir, como si el supiera realmente donde ir.

Toneladas de tiendas iban apareciendo una detrás de otra, restaurantes, cafeterías, librerías, boticaria, tiendas de ropas, tiendas deportivas y diversos otros tipos. Cuando la familia podía creer que una de las calles del callejón iba a acabarse se daban cuenta de que realmente esta conectaba a otra, como si el callejón en si fuera interminable. Otra cosa que razonaron rápidamente es que, cuando encontraban un edificio alto, posteriormente se encontraban algúno aún más alto.

Después de andar mucho tiempo agonizando de asombro se detuvieron enfrente de una gran tienda, creyendo ya que nada podía impresionarles aún más, la apariencia del exterior y el interior empezaba a seducir a Dailey y Layton, quienes se acercaban para presenciar cómo grandes chispas cruzaban la tienda. Como el conjunto de decoración mágica explotaba y producía ciertos vapores. Un señor parecía ser quien atendía el lugar, era de gran tamaño, pelirrojo como si su cabello fuera hecho de fibras de cascara de naranja.

En el frente de la tienda había otra tienda, donde se mantenían su hermana y su madre fascinadas ante los bellos estilos de los vestidos. Esta tienda tenía decoración de diversidad de pliegues de telas resaltantes.

Ambas tiendas estaban llenas, en grandes medidas, como si cualquiera de ellas, pero la primera mantenía ventaja, pudiera explotar choreando persona al ahora decentemente lleno callejón.

Pero sonó un chasquido de dedos, que despabilo a Layton que andaba pegado al vidrio de la tienda, que parecía ser, de bromas, a Mercy, y la Sra. Kathyl, provocando que se fijaran con atención en el Sr. Harold.

-Deberíamos centrarnos en lo que vinimos hacer. – sus palabras sonaron con infusión de sensatez y calma. – Después podremos divertirnos. – Estas última parte no mantuvo el mismo estilo de habla, más bien pareció a ver sido una risa con una expresión muy infantil, hasta ahí había llegado la seriedad de su padre.

Todos se movieron hasta quedar en círculo alrededor del Sr. Harold, quien escabullo una mano en uno de sus bolsillos, tomando lo que Dailey conocía como la carta en la cual se impregnaba de la información acerca de sus útiles estudiantiles.

Después de unas caminatas, en las que por primera vez desde que llagaron empezaron a hacer concorde a la compra de materiales con arte y de los más raros del colegio, escucharon salir las palabras del Sr. Harold.

-Primero deberíamos comprar los libros. – Dijo. Dailey vio como tenía una rara expresión dubitativa, con una ceja arqueada y su labio inferior fruncido, todo mientras miraba calculadoramente los alrededores. De pronto, pareció fascinado ante un lugar. – Aquí estaría bien. – Indico dirigiendo con su familia a un local amplio, donde las paredes se iban cubriendo por cantidades y cantidades de libros, y por estantes en gran gama de modelos.

Dentro de la tienda, pudo ver como Layton se dirigió a una dirección, su madre y Mercy en otras distintas, y bueno, él se separó también conforme que vio unos títulos que le llamaban la atención (En su camino tuvo que evadir una serie de libros que pasaba por encima de su cabeza, hacia donde descansaron en unas estanteras); su padre, en cambio, fue directamente al mostrador, de donde se iban drenando grandes cantidades de clientes.

-Buenos días, quisiera los libros de esta lista. – Indico a su padre cuando llego el momento de que lo atendieran, Dailey estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder escuchar.

Su padre había extendido la lista en el escritorio para que el empleado pudiera ver perfectamente, señalándole que eran todos esos libros, sin contar el último, como la excepción ya que tenía una gran X al lado (El libro que a habían obtenido de las manos del mismo autor)

El empleado les comento que de cualquier manera, a pesar de que ese libro era muy famoso y popular estos días, y por hace ya algo de tiempo, no lo tenían en existencia, lamentable para los clientes, y que esto tenía razones "Exactas"

Paso su vista por el papel mientras le señalaba con el dedo y tarareaba suavemente, entonces tomo su varita de uno de sus bolsillos y apuntando estratégicamente a los libros realizaba un movimiento de varita con un murmuro, y así, iban apareciendo un libro tras de otro. Cuando terminaron de aumentar las cantidades de libros, el empleado dejo la lista y se fijó con su vista en el padre de Dailey. – Son 11 galleones y un sickle.

¿Galleones? ¿Sickles? Era la primera vez que Dailey escuchaba esos términos, y por la expresión de desconcierto en su padre, también él.

-¿Galleones y Sickles? – Repitió el contenido de los pensamientos de Dailey. – Pero si estamos en Londres, aquí la moneda es la libra, siempre es así. – Dijo reprochante. El empleado por otra parte fruncía una sonrisa bufona.

-Pero esas son las monedas del mundo mágico. – empezó a explicar el empleado. – Los knuts, lo sickles y los galleones, de menor a mayor precio. – En este punto Dailey vio a su padre palidecerse, y con rapidez transformarse en un color carmesí cuando se escuchó un muy diminuto cascabeleo de una risa.

-Usted puede cambiar su dinero en el callejón. – el empleado puso una mano sobre la pila de libros. – Yo les guardare esto, para cuando vengan con la moneda correcta. – Con la otra mano blandió la varita, dio un movimiento de mano y se aparecieron unas cuerdas sujetándose a los libros, atándole de manera ajustada. El empleado tomo el paquete y lo guardo debajo del mostrador.

El señor Harold se volteo y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

En este punto, Dailey jura que su padre estaba expulsando vapor por sus orejas, todo a la vergüenza que acababa de pasar enfrente de tantas personas (Dailey también se sentía un poco culpable debido a que, como no pudo suponer algo asi de simple como eso) Con la cola entre las patas su padre salio por la puerta. Dailey llamo a los demás y salieron detrás de el al callejón Diagon.

Él, ahora colérico debido a semejante vergüenza, embozo furiosamente una expresión indescriptible y marcho por el callejón (La Sra. Kathyl le había dicho a sus hijos, que ellos le dijeron a Layton, que cuando el Sr. Harold se encuentra en semejante estado, lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo)

Imperturbable de su cólera avanzo hasta un gran edificio ubicado en el lado norte del callejón, de tres altos pisos y de una gran fachada blanca, como la nieve. Al ver la descripción de "Banco Mágico de Gringotts" La bramo victoriosamente.

Todos se reunieron frente a una gran puerta de bronce doble, que tenía como guardia una criatura dentro de un uniforme escarlata y dorado, que les miraba directamente, empujaron una de las puertas suavemente, entrando en una recamara, no sin antes la señora Kathyl fuera dicho un "Buenos Días" y la criatura asintiera.

-¿Qué crees que sea eso? – Le susurró al oído Layton, a unos pocos pasos de él. Dailey miro furtivamente los alrededores buscando que no estuviera ninguna otra criatura de esas en los alrededores.

-Ni idea. – Dijo, al mismo nivel que Layton. - ¿Elfos? ¿Duendes?

Layton frunció los labios, casi pegados a su nariz, demostrando como difería a las sugerencias, en cambio parecía tener una idea en mente, por lo que libero su expresión y le dijo que estaba pensando.

-Creo que son Gnomos (Goblinds) – menciono en un tono con cierta autoridad, evadiendo la sugerencia. Dailey, cuando encontró su mirada con la de Layton, le trasmitió que quería una explicación (Y él no se la iba a perder). – Veras, cuando uno piensa en un elfo, al menos yo, pienso que estos se ven delgados, con caras poco robustas, y orejas en punta. Los enanos por otra parte son eso, enanos con características humanas. Pero estos son más como enanos en cuerpo y la mayoría de sus detalles, como la nariz y sus orejas, las asemejan de los elfos, y sin mencionar sus largos dedos. Son distintos de los elfos, o los duendes.

Dailey siempre cuenta que, Layton, tenía un cierto don de hacer explicaciones estupendas cuando realmente era algo que le importaba.

Se iban acercando a un nuevo juego de puertas, estas de color plata.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de criaturas mágicas?

Layton rio. – Son solo cosas que aprendo de los videos juegos. – Ya no estaban susurrándose el uno al otro. Dailey se rio en voz baja, mientras se fijaba que las puertas plateadas estaban muy frente de él, en las cuales se evidenciaban unas palabras gravadas en ella.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_con lo que espera el pecado de la codicia_

_porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_deberán pagar en cambio mucho mas _

_así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Desde que había entrado Dailey no se había dado cuenta. Primero su padre con esa radiante cólera y después el misterios de los gnomos que dirigen el lugar, pero no se fijó en ese hecho hasta ahora, el edificio parecía fortificado, como si fuera impenetrable en su gran totalidad, y ahora la lectura del texto evidenciaba claramente que la seguridad del lugar no parecía quebrantable.

-Buenos días. – Dijo el Sr. Harold, frente a un alto mostrador. Dailey no se dio cuenta de que había avanzado de salón, al menos inconscientemente se había movido. Estaban en un amplio vestíbulo con paredes altas, con una gran y reluciente lámpara que iluminaba todo a su paso como el pulido piso de mármol del lugar.

Había podido decir, mientras que Layton y Mercy aun los contaban, que había alrededor de un centenar de gnomos, todos encima de unos altos taburetes enfrente de un gran y largo mostrador. Algunos estaban escribiendo en inmensos libros, otros pesando monedas en balanzas, otros podían encontrarse hablando con una que otra persona que estaba frente a ellos y hasta unos examinaban diversas piedras preciosas.

El gnomo en frente de su padre alzo finalmente la mirada, despreocupadamente, como si el pudiera perder la cuenta tan grande que pudiera estar realizando.

-Venimos a cambiar dinero normal por dinero mágico. – El gnomo arqueo una ceja, de una manera que le expresaba un "muéstreme".

Dailey pestañeaba ante la emoción adjunto al compás del sello cuando sonaba en contra papeles.

Layton todavía se dejaba cautivar ante las tareas de los gnomos.

Mercy admiraba la gran lámpara colgante encima de ellos.

La Sra. Kathyl admiraba el lustre del piso de mármol y que se encontraba presente también en diversas puertas que se veían por el extenso pasillo al final de la habitación.

-¿Libras? – pregunto el gnomo al ver las monedas que les mostraban. El señor Harold asintió. – Bien, deben decirme cuantas quisieran ustedes cambiar.

Dailey vio como su padre buscaba en su billetera, este nunca vio más allá del disimulo.

Antes de llegar a Londres en búsqueda del callejón Diagon, se habían detenido un momento en un edificio, una gran compañía en Inglaterra, donde su padre se encontraba trabajando, habían ido en busca de un bono especial y su pago mensual, pensando que lo necesitaría.

Como era el caso. Se veía como este se afligía por algo, miro a su esposa que estaba viendo ahora los detalles dorados del lugar, y después miro a Dailey, quien, sin saber qué hacer, el sonrió a su padre.

Su estadía en el Banco no duro mucho después de ese momento, en el que el dinero se cambió y que el Sr. Harold hablara con el gnomo, cargaban cuando salieron una bolsita de tela en la cual yacía diversas monedas, que por lo que Dailey pudo escuchar, se llamaban galleones, que eran de color oro, brillando con un emblema y unos números. Ciento cincuenta Galleones habían obtenido, una bóveda en el banco fue creada a nombre de Dailey Lawler, con el código de 328 y con 350 galleones dentro de ella.

La primera parada que hicieron fue en Flourish and Blotts, la tienda de libro en la que ellos entraron ya, donde, por insistencia del Sr. Harold, solo entro él, teniendo que esperar los demás en la puerta.

Dailey se posó contra la vidriera mientras el resto de su familia iba con Layton a ver otras tiendas. Por curiosidad, y por el hecho de que simplemente su padre se había sentido avergonzado minutos atrás, quiso ver el interior de la tienda: El señor Harold entro con una cierta expresión potente en soberbia, aclarándose la garganta obteniendo la atención de las personas en el local, camino directamente hasta donde estaba el mostrador, ignorando a los otros clientes que le miraban curiosos, dijo unas cuantas palabras con el empleado que le había atendido momentos atrás, arqueo una ceja y saco algo así como una docena de galleones de la bolsita de tela. El empleado recibió el dinero y saco al debajo del mostrador, entregándoselo al Sr. Harold, después iba a darle lo que se veía como el cambio (Eran unas monedas algo distintas de los galleones, habían unas de plata y varias de bronce), pero el Sr. Harold se negó a aceptarlas mientras que le indicaba, algo que supuso Dailey, "Que se quedara con el cambio, ante tan buen servicio", por lo que el empleado asintió y le dijo algo con lo que se despidió. El Sr. Harold se dio vuelta por sus talones (según Dailey, es el acto más pretencioso hecho por su padre, probablemente sienta vergüenza de ello, ya que su familia nunca había excedido un comportamiento modesto) y fulmino con la mirada a una señora por medio del rabillo del ojo cuando paso por su lado.

Después salió el Sr. Harold Blandiendo una expresión de felicidad y satisfacción, conjunto a una pila de libros que hacían un juego de siete en total, que se los entregó a Dailey, quien comenzó a verlos superficialmente. Su padre saco la lista de materiales y el desplego. Saco un bolígrafo y tacho una "X" donde decía los libros, musitando un pequeño canto victorioso.

-Papa, ¿Qué son las monedas de plata y bronce? – Dijo Dailey. – estuve despistado cuando el Sr. Gnomo te atendió en el banco, por lo que solo sé que las monedas doradas se llaman galleones, y las demás pude verlas fue en la biblioteca.

El Sr. Harold se petrifico de pies a cabeza ante semejantes palabras, quedándose inmóvil en el lugar que iba en el callejón.

Dailey sabía que seguro era porque estaba apenado de que su hijo lo fuera visto actuar de semejante manera.

-Es que, una señora que salió de la tienda sujetaba esas monedas cuando iba saliendo de la tienda. – Mintió Dailey.

Cuando el Sr. Harold escucho eso, se veía como un alivio lo recorría por la espina dorsal, inclusive soltando un suspiro y seguir caminando. La Sra. Kathyl venía desde una doce tienda más allá de la biblioteca.

-Esas monedas son lo sickles y knutts. El galleon es la moneda de mayor valor entre las tres, le siguen el sickle y de ultimo van los knuts. Son del mismo color que representa el material con el que se hacen, ¡Los galleones son de oro! – Exclamo lo último con un cierto tono infantil, de lo cual Dailey sintió cierta vergüenza que hasta seguro en su cara se veía. El Sr. Harold se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió. – Un Galleon vale lo mismo que 17 sickles, y un sickle vale 29 knuts, y por ende…

-493 knuts hacen un galleon. – completo Dailey.

-Exacto, excelente. – Aclamo ante su hijo y el correcto calculo que hizo. – Pero eso es todo lo básico del dinero mágico. Por lo que deberíamos seguir con las compras-

Inmediatamente, después de que se encontraran con la Sra. Kathyl, Mercy y Layton, se dirigieron a la tienda de instrumentos de escritura "Scribbulus II" donde se podían comprar, obviamente, materiales de escritura. La dueña del lugar ofrecía una oferta especial a los estudiantes de Hogwarts de lo que se conoce como lo necesario para todo un año escolar.

Layton y Dailey se pasaron un rato hablando mientras observaban los distintos tipos de plumas en el lugar, que iban desde grandes variedades de colores, realmente de tantas tonalidades que tendría que comentar cada uno de ellas con un nombre especifico. También estaban grandes variedades de plumas, en términos generales, como plumas de lechuzas, de hipogrifo (Lo que sea que fuera) de águila, pavo real e incluso tenían una edición especial de pluma de Fénix; Pero aun de esta clasificación, existía otra en la cual se dividían las plumas como automogables en tinta, escritora de cuotas por habla, en la cual se interesó increíblemente.

Mercy fue cautivada por un frasco de tinta. Dailey veía claramente como decía en la etiqueta "Detectora amorosa mágica, cuando alguien escriba el nombre de una persona, y si el escritor posee sentimientos amorosos por la persona escrita, se iluminara el nombre en variedad de tonalidades, yendo del rosa, muy suave; al rojo, amor intenso", Mercy tenía a su hermano, junto a Layton, habían llegado a estantes cerca de ella, lo suficiente como para leer la descripción, riendo de la emoción de la niña.

-¡Cállense los dos! – Grito mientras empezaba a ponerse rosada más allá del natural de sus mejillas.

-Oh, nos vas a acusar, que miedo. – Se burló Dailey dibujando corazoncitos en el aire con los dedos.

-Vamos, déjala tranquila, tal vez si nos acuse, - Se reafirmó en tono serio parando a Dailey de seguir, lo que impresiono a Mercy, y más aun, a Dailey. - ¡Nos acusara con Robert Locke! – chillo en risa Layton, que rápidamente fue acompañado por su amigo (Dailey casi se preocupa por la actitud de Layton segundos antes) y empezaron a recitar una melodiosa canción, con un coro burlista de "Oh, Robert, te amo" resonando toda la habitación. El tono de Mercy se extendió por toda su cara y se intensifico hasta estar de rojo escarlata de cara hasta las orejas.

Los Sr. y Sra. Lawler estaban en el mostrador hablando con la dueña, acerca de la promoción que les daba, pero seguro recordaron algo sustancial, por lo que se les vio compartir una mirada rápida, para después voltear a mirar a Dailey, quien los vio mientras bailaba junto a Layton rodeando a Mercy, como hacían cada vez en cuando pasaban fastidiándola. –Denos mejor 3 promociones. – Se le escucho decir al Sr. Harold. La, presumible, bruja que los atendía sonreía.

-¿Los tres van a Hogwarts? – pregunto la bruja.

Pero repentinamente sus padres le dejaron de ver, para poder clavar su mirada en la dueña, una mirada tan afilada que temiera que atravesara el cráneo de la Sra., mientras sus padres respondían secamente. – No.

Terminaron comprando una gama de objetos, de varios tipos de plumas de distintos animales y funciones (Las automojable y de cuotas, serian útiles para cuando Dailey se cansara de escribir y para facilitarle las cosas un poco para el) Según sus padres, le compraron a Dailey una tonelada de pergaminos (De los cuales pidieron los más grandes posibles) y tintas múltiples, que tenían una tinta de color gris azulado color que Dailey decidió, y la tinta "detectora amorosa mágicamente" para Mercy.

La excusa para una compra de 7 galleones, fue, que, el Sr. Harold dijo que "Si fue un mago, eso no significa que no pueda mantener las costumbres, o mínimo que las pueda recuperar, ya que eran una familia mágica"

Lo siguiente que se encontraron fue un viaje hasta la tienda de "Caldero de Potage". La tienda se encontraba cegada de la luz normal, en cambio brillaba con llamas azules espectrales, revelando así la naturaleza del lugar. Pasaron entre estantes donde tenían variedades de calderos con variedades de llamas de distintas tamaños y colores, también, con variedad de materiales con los que se elaboraban, como el tamaño, pero eso sí, todos tenían una mescla distinta en su interior, para dar una muestra de la variedad de los productos.

Dailey se quedó viendo los calderos, para relacionarse con ellos, mientras sus padres y los demás iban al mostrador.

-Buenas tardes. – Hablo la señora Kathyl a una bruja detrás del mostrador, quien estiro el cuello para demostrar atención (Y en lo Dailey reconoció como un gentil y mal formado gesto fácil). El Sr. Harold saco la carta y se la dio a su esposa, ella puso un dedo en la lista. – Me puede dar un caldero peltre del número dos, - Bajo más el dedo. – un juego de frascos de cristal – Y descendió un poco más el dedo. – y una balanza de latón.

La bruja que los atendía busco con la vista primero los materiales, después fue coleccionándolos en el mostrador a medio de la magia. – Tal vez, le interesen una gama de telescopios para el estudio de astrología. – Sugirió la bruja

-Veamos. – y la bruja se movió a un lado del mostrador, dejando a la vista los instrumentos en una encimera.

-Hey. – Dijo una voz, que sorprendió a Dailey.

El rápidamente se dio vuelta y miro a su hermana detrás de él, observándole mientras el apreciaba las pociones. – Hey. – Dijo Dailey en respuesta.

Después se hizo un silencio entre ellos dos, sus padres admiraban un telescopio que Layton les había sugerido. – Con que, esto es lo que vas a estudiar es Hogwarts. – Mercy volvió a hablar.

- Sí. – Dijo mientras asentía. Volteo un poco la cabeza y vio a Layton observar fascinado a un telescopio, la bruja de la tienda lo bajo de la encimera, dejándolo para que lo miraran de cerca.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Dailey pestañeo varias veces, no se lo esperaba, su hermana nunca le pedía favores. Aunque sea en parte culpa del comportamiento asocial de él, pero se limitó a asentir cortésmente. – Cuando seas un gran mago, tu sabes, el mejor de tu clase y eso, podrías ayudarme… - Pauso repentinamente en esa parte, movía su vista por toda la habitación con un cierto tono rosa en sus mejillas, para tomar un respiro y expulsarlo lentamente. - ¿Me ayudarías a ser bonita?

En ese momento, Dailey sabía que Mercy pudo esperar de todo, que se riera el hasta llorar, que se burlara de esas palabras, pero no se esperaba nunca que respondiera rápida y seriamente. – No puedo. – Cosa que la confundía aún más.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto desconcertada Mercy, observando profundamente a las expresiones que iba a formarse en cara de Dailey, el solo se sentía algo impaciente, y bueno, ella lo venía venir, por lo que se preparó para el insulto.

-Porque no podría hacerte más bonita de lo que ya eres. – Dijo Dailey, sinceramente desde el fondo de su cerebro. Esas palabras primero confundieron a Mercy, luego le alagaron, después le volvieron a confundir y después, finalmente le conmovió, por lo que se fue acercando a Dailey, para fundirlo en un abrazo.

-Gracias. – murmuro en voz baja. Dailey vio una única lágrima correrle por la mejilla; y en otro tema, se podría habituar a eso, abrazar de esa manera tan reconfortante.

Pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que sus padres y Layton estaban viéndolos compartir ese cierto gesto de afecto, por esto se separaron inmediatamente.

Después de esas compras solo sobraba unas cuantas tiendas para visitar. Para los ingredientes de pociones fueron hasta "Slug & jiggers Apothecarie" donde encontraron hiervas, líquidos y una que otra cosa que fuera necesaria según Dailey, para terminar su misión encontrando materiales de pociones fueron hasta "Magical Menagerie" una tienda de animales mágicos donde una variedad de animales se encontraban en sus jaulas, gatos, sapos y animales que con anterioridad ni había imaginado. Compraron ahí todos los materiales que fueran proveniente de animales como: ronchas de sapo, raspadura de cuerno de unicornio, pelos de unicornio y secreciones de arañas, per el lugar le dio un vuelco de estómago, por lo que tuvo que salir al exterior mientras sus padres hacían las compras. Dailey vio a Mercy jugar con un gato, como para que no se sintiera solo, y Layton veía a un perfectamente fascinado con un par de animales.

-Quédate quieto cariño. – le dijo Madam Malkin, tomándole con un poco de firmeza el brazo mientras tomaba las medidas de la túnica con unos alfileres.

-Vamos Dailey, deberías mantenerte bien erguido, sin encorvar la espalda. – Le reprendió la Sra. Kathyl, Dailey solo podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse ante semejante comentario en pleno público.

Madam Malkin, que le estaba tomando las medidas con una cinta métrica, le sonrió cariñosamente. –No debes de avergonzarte.- Le dijo con el mismo tono que expresaba su sonrisa. Dailey asintió e hizo el consejo como le indico su madre, parándose recto. Esto facilito a Madam Malkin.

-Oh, - Gimió la Sra. Kathyl. – Que grandioso te ves en esa túnica, ¿No es verdad Harold? – Le dijo ella a su esposo.

-Grandioso. – Dijo el Sr. Harold embozando una sonrisa de orgullo. – Realmente grandioso.

-Que hermosa es la ropa que usted hace señora Malkin. – elogio Mercy, mientras veía las prendas de vestir en sus exhibidores.

-Madam. – sugirió con un alfiler entre sus labios. – Y gracias. – Dijo mirando con agradecimiento a Mercy.

Después de un rato de solo cortes, medidas y alfileres sonar, resonó de nuevo el habla de alguien. – Listo con la túnica.- Dijo Madam Malkin mientras bajaba la cinta métrica y le quitaba con cuidado a Dailey la túnica, quien se sacudió y soltó un pequeño rugido de cansancio, e imploro esperanzadoramente con una mirada acerca de que si ya podía bajarse del taburete pero Madam Malkin torcio el labio afectuosamente. – No hemos terminado aún. – Y con un agite de su varita aparecieron talas para las camisas, y las cintas métricas se extendían nuevamente por todo su brazo, pecho y espalda, tomando las medidas para la camisa, después las cosía con hilo las uniones, tan bien realizado que era un trabajo impecable.

Al terminar, en un buen rato, ya tenían los juegos de camisas con mangas largas, manga cortas y los juegos de túnicas. Aun así le faltaban varias pendras del uniforme del colegio.

-Deberíamos dejar que Madan Malkin haga nuestra ropa. – dijo Mercy, teniendo cuidado de corregir el "señora" por el "Madam".

De repente ella fue enfocada por la mirada de su madre, pero no furiosa u otro tipo de expresión emociona, si no le miraba calculadoramente, como si estuviera fascinada. – Sabes, no es mala idea, unos buenos pared de ropa nueva nunca caen mal, y mucho menos, si es una calidad tan sorprendente como esta.

Pero no fue hasta mucho después de que Dailey bajara del taburete, que Madam Malkin le indicara a ellas dos donde pararse. Tenía al fin toda la ropa necesaria para el colegio, y toda esta estaba plegada en el mostrador del local.

Tenía ahora un juego de Jerseys negros, chalecos negros, un par de chaquetas, una negra y otra gris; y un chaleco especial del colegio con capucha. Y claro, sus pantalones de uso diario y el abrigo de invierno.

- Vamos Harold, ti también tendrás ropa hecha a mano por semejante artista de la costureria como lo es Madam Malkin. – Dijo la Sra. Kathyl, mandando a su esposo a levantarse. Madam Malkin se veía contenta ante semejante alago. – Crees que te vas a escapar de esta Layton, sube a ese taburete en este instante. – Dijo mandatoriamente la Sra. Kathyl ahora al niño que jugaba con los hilos de las telas que estaban cerca de donde se sentaba, que los dejo al escuchar la orden y se levantó de su silla, montándose en el taburete.

Dailey sabía que ese era el momento para escapar un rato de tanta costura y visitar algo más las tiendas.

-Mamá, voy a dar una vuelta. – dijo Dailey que rápidamente paso la puerta, saliendo de nuevo al Callejón Diagon, con un metal sonando en sus bolsillos.

Al rato Dailey volvió de nuevo a la tienda, sentándose donde Layton y su padre dejaron las compras. Metió la mano en el baúl que había comprado para que Dailey guardara y llevara todo eso al colegio, busco algo, dejo algo, ordeno todo y saco uno de los libros que habían comprado, para así leerlo mientras a sus padres, su hermana y Layton les hacían las ropas.

Después de unos minutos, que para Dailey fueron muchas páginas de "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos", habían finalmente terminado.

Lo último que le compraron a Dailey en la tienda, fue un solo sombrero negro y el par de guantes. Según Madam Malkin dijo que el sombrero no lo usarían mucho, para suerte de Dailey ya que le desagradaba realmente ese sombrero.

Pagaron todo, agradecieron el servicio, y sacaron el baúl. En particular de este, era de color de una madera oscura, con sus cerrojos dorados, con unas iniciales de D. L. y con el símbolo de Hogwarts.

El señor Harold desplego la carta nuevamente, ahora cubierta la mayoría por una X, a excepción de una cosa. – Falta la varita. – Comento el Sr. Harold, ahora vestía una túnica, como si el nunca dejo de saber que era un mago.

Después de una duradera búsqueda, encontraron una, Dailey cree que la única, tienda que vende varitas en todo el callejón Diagon, la tienda de varitas Olivander. La Sra. Kathyl, junto a Layton y Mercy decidieron ir a comer en el Caldero Chorreante mientras el Sr. Harold escoltaba a Dailey por la varita.

-Buenas tardes. – Dijo una voz cortésmente cuando entraron en la tienda. Era un joven entre los 20 y 30 años de edad, castaño con un cabello que le llegaba a los hombros, de ojos grises pálidos, casi blancos. – Mi nombre es Gellert olivander. – Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca. – Soy creador de varitas, aun aprendiz, y encargado de la tienda. – Entonces sonó un /PhumPhum/ pero fue totalmente ignorado con rapidez. – Una varita, supongo. No hay un mago completo sin una, su más grande herramienta. Es la existencia de la magia a través del mismo mago; e inclusive, se relata que ha habido magos, que han perdido totalmente la cabeza cuando perdieron sus propias varitas. Pero eso son los viejos cuentos que se han trasmitido de padre a hijo por mucho tiempo en generación de creadores de varita, dejemos de hablar y permitámosle a la varita de este joven, encontrarse con su dueño. – Se fijó en la mirada de Dailey, de reojo vio como su padre estaba detrás de él, volteo la mirada al frente y se encontró con la vista del Sr. Geller, detallando cada destello en sus ojos. El Sr. Geller cogió una caja debajo del mostrador, la caja de una varita, la abrió y se la extendió a Dailey.

Dailey la sujeto con su mano derecha, de la misma manera de que el profesor BlackMorder la sostuvo en su casa. – Vino, pelo de unicornio, 10 pulgadas y ¼, flexible. Puede probarla. –Dijo el vendedor. Dailey la blandió intentando uno de los comunes movimiento que el profesor hizo en medio de la sala de su casa, pero inmediatamente, y en opuesto a lo que paso esa vez, la varita reboto de su mano y cayo, justamente, en su caja. –Parece que no.

El Sr. Geller se subió a una escalera, lo más alto posible en los estantes, y trajo consigo otra caja. – Sauce, fibra de corazón de Dragón, 11 pulgadas, considerablemente flexible. – Dailey la tomo y le miro por un segundo antes de sujetarla. Durante un momento resonó unas palabras a su oído "No puedo hacerlo, no soy digna" y salio volando en chispas. La segunda varita tampoco había funcionado y el Sr. Geller no podría hacer otra cosa si no solamente fruncir el ceño.

Pasaron luego grandes cantidades de varitas, una detrás de otra, de distintas maderas: Acebo, cerezo, fresno, espino y roble; otras con distintos núcleos: pelo de cola de unicornio, pluma de fénix, bigotes de troll y otras de nervio de dragón; Pero ninguna había funcionado y Dailey escuchaba la misma voz inexplicablemente en sus oídos.

Su padre ahora Dailey lo veía sentado en un gran mueble azul, esperando por la varita de su hijo.

El Sr. Geller se veía rotundamente negado a aceptar una derrota así, por lo que impaciente desapareció a la parte posterior de la tienda, trayendo con él una especie de caja cubierta, poniéndola en el mostrador y desvelándola conforme levanto la tela que la cubría.

Era una caja de vidrio, que rápidamente fue apartada cuando el Sr Geller tomo la varita en una especie de envoltorio suave, y dejándola al alcance de Dailey.

La varita era de una madera oscura, como negra, pero reflejaba con destellos dorados de madera que estaba en el mango de la varita. Cuando la tomo, vio como era totalmente rígida, por lo que enrosco suavemente sus dedos en ella, sintiendo una corriente recorrerle el cuerpo, provocándole erguirse y agitarla, con un movimiento sereno haciendo que de la punta se desprendieran destellos de manera delicada.

-Manzano, fibra de corazón de dragón, 13 pulgadas. – Dijo el señor Geller, haciendo una pausa, y siguiendo la explicación mientras arqueaba las cejas. – Sus características son: indomable, inteligente e insuperable. Esa varita tiene una larga historia. El manzano del que se creó no era un manzano cualquiera, nació en Hogwarts, donde se sabe que era rodeado por muchas criaturas mágicas, también, entre todas esas criaturas, se encontraba el antiguo fénix del profesor Dumbledore, el cual se sabe que tenía ese lugar como su favorito al momento de comer un dulce fruto.

-Un día, después de muchos años, murió prematuramente, y todas las criaturas que disfrutaban a su alrededor se reunieron una vez más para sollozarle. El fénix, también se unió a ellos, chillando una canción en sus alrededores, pero luego se posó en unas de sus ramas y en un desesperado intento de mantenerle vivo, le lloraba, pero era una inminente muerte. El profesor Dumbledore se dio cuenta de todo eso y decidió prestar algo de ayuda al asunto, por lo que inmortalizo el árbol con un cierto encanto y aun después de su muerte, el árbol aún seguía siendo visitado por las mismas criaturas mágicas, sorprendentemente.

-El núcleo por otra parte, se vio afectado por un hecho similar. El dragón de donde se sacaron las fibras de corazón se llamaba Rutherus, un peligroso y antiguo dragón Rumano, nombrado el dragón más inteligente e indomable de la historia, pero aun cuando eres el más fuerte de todos, aun así te lleva la muerte algún momento. Pero cuando se decidió utilizar al dragón como materiales, también lo necesario para núcleo de varita, recibieron con sorpresa que, en el momento que se extrajo el corazón, este corazón aún se mantenía latiendo, aun cuando estaba ya muerto. Y sigue latiendo al día de hoy, se le conoce como la reliquia del corazón Rutheros. E impensablemente, ambos materiales, el núcleo y la madera, ambos se unieron en esta varita, y como muy fuerte que esta era, fue temida y rechazada. Pero es fortuito que te haya escogido a ti, ya que lleva sin dueño desde su día de creación. Eres muy especial.

Pero, Dailey no se veía impactado ante todo ese relato, estaba muy calmado, su expresión la sentía perdida pero concentrada, su respiración era calmada pero su latido acelerado, se sentía indiferente pero emocionado a la vez, había algo dentro de su alma, que cada vez que enroscaba los dedos en su varita, explotaba y le provocaba esta bifurcación de emociones.

Dailey bajo por un momento, dejándola nuevamente en su suave envoltorio, y encontró al Sr. Geller mirándole detalladamente. – en esta tienda, millones de varitas se han vendido a través de la historia, varitas hábiles, varitas resistentes, e incluso, varitas que aterrorizaron a todo el mundo mágico, como es el caso de, Voldemort. – Se estremeció suavemente. – Junto a sus mortifagos, acabaron con el devuelto brillo del callejón Diagon… – Pero en la tienda retumbaron otros pasos que se dirigían desde la parte trasera hasta detrás del mostrador. Un hombre de cabello blanco tal como sus ojos brillantes como la luna, y algo viejo, como desgastado por el tiempo.

-Voldermort ha muerto. – Dijo en voz orgullosa, mientras se acercaba a la varita de Dailey. – Tuve la lastimosa tarea de haberle vendido una de mis mejores varitas a uno de mis más oscuros clientes. El – Voldermort – fue el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos – Según casi todo el mundo mágico. – pero él nunca espero que la clave para derrotarlo fuera exactamente una varita semejante a la suya, la varita del héroe que derroto al señor tenebroso, no una, sino dos veces. – El hombre viejo tomo algo de lo más bajo del mostrador, y lo puso encima de este: una caja de varita, que tenía un nombre impreso. – Harry Potter. – Sonrió desbordante de orgullo mientras recitaba el nombre. – Tal vez, no te das cuenta, pero muchas tiendas del callejón no son las originales, sino una recreación para suceder a las antiguas, centenares de tiendas colapsaron en sus bases económicas cuando Voldermort regreso al poder, pero esta nueva oportunidad fue entregada a todos por Harry, el elegido. Escucha correctamente, nunca olvido ni una sola varita que vendo, pero aun así nunca vi varitas como las de ese par, pero si se que ni esas dos se acercan a la varita poderosa, la varita de la leyenda. Pero, si tuviera que compararle con alguna de las mías, diría, indudablemente, que es la varita que tenías en mano hace segundos, ya que es mi creación, aunque te la haya vendido mi hijo. Solo debes cuidarla con el alma. – En cuanto finalizo el discurso, suspiro expulsando una gran cantidad de aire, como si estuvo aguantando todo ese tiempo la respiración. Pero la vista del señor fue a otro lugar, no miraba a Dailey, ni a su propio hijo, estaba fija en alguien más en la tienda, el padre de Dailey que escuchaba fascinado toda la historia. El padre Olivander cambio su expresión, con una penetrante mirada aun en el Sr. Harold, quien le devolvía la mirada pero de manera desconcertada.

-Cerezo. – Murmuro en voz baja mientras recuperaba la conversación. – nucleó de pelo de cola de unicornio, ¿Me equivoco? – Dailey sacudió la cabeza, ¿habría sido eso un cierto miedo en su voz?

¿Qué ocurría? Pare los dos Lawler estaban desconcertados realmente, Dailey compartió una mirada con su padre, pero, ¿Cómo debían ellos responder?

…

Dailey se encontraba en arreglando su equipaje en el gran baúl y una especie de maleta antigua, colocando todo en una posición, para luego moverlo todo de lugar, en búsqueda de una armonía en el interior. Había estado impaciente desde el día que habían llegado del callejón Diagon, reacomodando cada nuevo día el equipaje, leído sus libros, aunque no talmente, para dejar algo de curiosidad para el colegio.

La casa había sido redecorada también, nuevas cosas estaban por todo el hogar, todo proveniente del mismo Callejón Diagon. Entre lo que habían comprado tenían instrumentos mágicos para la limpieza, que ayudarían a la Sra. Kathyl en el momento de que necesitara algo de apoyo.

Un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños fue dado a la Sra. Kathyl por parte de su esposo: Una especie de collar con una esmeralda mágica, que se hacía invisible como una medida antirrobo.

Varias decoraciones como cuadros mágicos también fueron a la casa de los Lawler, pero un dia casi fueron atrapados por la Sra. Marsly, que por un segundo vio al hombre del cuadro picarse la nariz; Por lo que, todas esas decoraciones fueron al sótano, ya que ahí no podrían verlas moverse con libertad.

Dailey había pasado su tiempo libre preparando varias sesiones de prácticas de hechizos, gracias a sus libros de hechizos, haciéndolas en el único lugar donde no podrían verle: El sotano, encerrado, donde solo los cuadros comentaban.

-Buenos días, señorito Dailey. – le saludo Sir. Momble, cuando apenas entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Buenos días. – Respondió Dailey, mientras que con unos libros bajos los brazos, se sentaba en el medio de la habitación. Abrió el libro que tenía el encantamiento, por si necesitaba ver nuevamente la teoría, y el otro solo lo puso ahí a un lado. Saco su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y la coloco encima del libro.

Durante unos segundos practico verbalmente el hechizo, adjunto al movimiento que debía hacer, estudiando cada detalle, para no equivocarse. Después de la práctica, tomo su varita y apunto a una silla vieja del sótano, directamente a las patas de esta.

Un movimiento del blandido de la varita se realizó, adjunto a la pronunciación del hechizo. –Diffindo. – Y con una corriente de luz blanca, que atravesaron las patas, fueron seccionada estas partes de la silla.

-Señorito Dailey, – Le llamo Sir. Momble. – no creo que haya salido correctamente el hechizo. – Y tenía él razón, ya que la silla no solo perdió las patas, si no, que más de una de sus partes fueron cortadas.

-Oh, no. – Se lamentó al ver la silla en partes por el suelo. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el libro de donde estaba leyendo los hechizos, y busco uno que revirtiera eso que acababa de hacer.

Lo practico velozmente con movimiento y la pronunciación, apunto a la silla donde estaba. – Reparo. – Y con un destello, el objeto comenzó a reparase, pero entonces sintió como su varita dio una embestida ella sola, y produjo una gran onda chocante en la silla, haciendo que, esta terminara como nueva.

- Es suficiente por hoy. – Dijo, desilusionado, tomando los libros del suelo, y dándose vuelta por donde vino.

-No este asi. – Le animo Sir. Momble. –No es como si todos los encantamientos te salgan perfectos desde la primera vez. – Sir. Momble, quien era una pintura de un cuadro de un mago antiguo, era un no muy reconocido encantador de criaturas mágicas, hacía que las criaturas no se mantuvieran muy cerca tanto de muggles como magos. –Ni siquiera yo. Falle muchas veces en cuando quería empezar mi vocación, pero con el tiempo hice grandes avances. – Sacudió su bigote, en el que siempre se le posaba un insecto, que también estaba en la pintura. – ¿Porque no tratas uno ultimo hechizo en la puerta?

Dailey se detuvo, bajo los libros al suelo, mientras una sonrisita algo maliciosa se extendía en su cara. Alzo la varita en el aire y apunto a la puerta. – Colloportus. – Y una onda se dirigió a la puerta, claramente se escuchó como la puerta se sellaba. Rio en voz baja. – Gracias por la sugerencia Sir. Momble. – El hombre del retrato le devolvió el correcto gesto de respuesta: una reverencia. Dailey apunto firme la varita, y concentrado en su mente, decidió deshacer el hechizo. – Alohomora. – Un rayo de luz amarilla paso visible dentro de la cerradura, haciendo que sonara. Se acercó lo que quedaba hasta el pomo de la puerta, y lo movió, pero, tal vez, el Colloportus había funcionado quizás demasiado efectivo, ya que no pudo deshacer el hechizo. –Alohomora. – Repitió el mismo hechizo, pero el deslumbre amarillo no había solucionado el sellado de la puerta.

Durante más tiempo intento abrirla con repetidos intentos del hechizo, pero no podía abrir la puerta, por mucho que lo intentara, lo cual, poco a poco aumento la cólera ante la situación.

-¡Alohomora! – grito el hechizo, pronunciando una luz amarilla muy opaca, que ataco a la puerta, que se abrió abruptamente y con mucha fuerza, empujándole en su abrir, expulsándole hasta la pared contraria.

Pudo haber sido por el golpe que cause un estruendo, pero escucho a su varita gruñirle.

- ¡Señorito! – dijo preocupado Sir. Momble, pero Dailey le mostro que estaba bien. Quizás el Sr. Olivander nunca exagero, quizás esa varita en sus manos era muy potente. Soltó un gemido de dolor y salió escalera hasta su cuarto, despidiéndose antes de salir de Sir. Momble.

Dailey se encontró leyendo a si mismo el libro "Criaturas fantásticas y donde encontrarlas" hasta las 11:45, cuando estaba muy emocionado leyendo más allá de la mitad, por dúo décima vez. Se levantó apuradamente de su cama, se puso una chaqueta, introduciendo su varita en un bolsillo, se agacho debajo de la cama, tomando una pequeña caja tapada y salió de su cuarto, escurriéndose por las escaleras, y saliendo a la calle furtivamente.

Camino asustado por el miedo que le causaba la idea de ser descubierto. Incluso llego a callar a un perro que empezó a ladrarle, simplemente le dijo silencio, pero tenía su varita en mano, y no pareció que el perro fuera callado a voluntad, así que, tal vez involucro un poco de magia en el asunto.

Finalmente se detuvo después de una larga caminata casas abajo, bajo la caja al suelo, tomo su varita como recordaba, y produjo el hechizo de abrir cerraduras. –Alohomora. – esta vez se abrió sin algún percance. Esta vez midió la actitud agresiva de su varita, concentrándose profundamente con inteligencia acerca de la potencia que deseaba y otros caracteres del hechizo, logrando un pulcro resultado.

-Esto no es una invasión de propiedad privada. – menciono en voz baja, en una búsqueda de reconfortarse, cerrando la puerta al haber entrado. Subió las escaleras de la casa, hasta una habitación en la segunda planta, movió el pomo, pero estaba cerrado también. –Alohomora. –Susurro contra la puerta y entro apenas se abrió la puerta, empujando cuidadosamente la caja por el suelo, ya que la había bajado para producir el hechizo y cerro nuevamente la puerta. Puso la caja cuidadosamente en la esquina de la cama. El reloj marcaba como eran las 11:59, por lo que agito las cobijas de la cama. –Despierta. – Dijo Dailey bajamente, mientras también iba moviendo el hombro de alguien.

Esa persona se empezó a estirarse, abriendo lentamente los ojos, que rápidamente se impregnaron de terror al ver la figura cerca de él, inmediatamente decidió gritar, pero Dailey puso una mano en su boca, ahogando el grito. Dailey presiono un dedo contra sus labios, produciendo un "Shhh", por lo que quito su mano de la boca de esa persona, pero comenzó a fruncir sus cejas mientras reconocía la situación, después giro los ojos y encendió la luz. No parecía muy contento.

¡Dailey! – Chillo en voz baja Layton, que tenía su piyama puesta. Miro el a su encimera que tenía el reloj que marcaba las 12:00 Am. -¡¿No sabes qué hora es?! –Comenzó a decir reprobadoramente, pero antes de seguir, de nuevo la mano de Dailey se puso nuevamente en su boca.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Layton. –Dijo rápidamente Dailey, retirando su mano, para buscar la caja, y extendérsela a Layton, presionándole en el pecho.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Layton, pero Dailey no respondió, sino, que removió la tela encima de la caja, mostrándosela a Layton que fue tomado rápidamente por sorpresa. Layton metió la mano en la caja, tomo algo y lo saco de la caja.

Era una especie de dragón en miniatura, color marrón claro con tonalidades naranjas, no era muy grande, cabía perfectamente en su palma. Sus alas, cola y patas conectaban a su pequeño cuerpo en una buena combinación de detalles.

-Te vi viéndolos en la tienda de animales cuando estuvimos en el Callejón Diagon, te vi tan feliz de verlos, por lo que compre uno para ti. –Dijo Dailey, ahora poniendo la caja en el suelo.

-¿Porqu…. –Empezó a decir Layton, antes de ser interrumpido por una ráfaga de fuego pequeño que fue expedido por el dragon. No quemo nada, ni a los niños. Entonces rieron juntos y decidieron Layton cambiar la pregunta. – ¿En qué momento?

-Cuando estaban ustedes siendo atendidos en "Madam Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones", en ese momento Salí de la tienda, y me dirigí a la tienda de animales y les compre.

-¿Les compraste? –pregunto Layton confundido. Dailey embozo una sonrisa y saco dentro de su bolsillo, otro dragón, pero este de colores gris, azul y negro.

-Se llama Rutheros. – Tenía el mismo nombre del dragón del cual se usó el corazón para el núcleo de su varita. Dailey pasaba los dedos por la cabeza del dragón, que se veía conforme solo con Dailey (Ya que mordió a Layton cuando este intento extenderle el dedo)

-Gracias. –Dijo Layton con una radiante sonrisa. –Por cierto, ¿Qué comen?

Durante la siguiente hora se mantuvieron conversando acerca de los hábitos del dragón en miniaturas: Le conto que suelen comer carne en pequeñas porciones y que podían tomar agua y leche. A la mañana, la madrina y el padrino de Dailey entraron en la habitación para felicitar a Layton, y para su sorpresa, se encontraron a Dailey durmiendo también en la habitación. Para su suerte habían guardado los dragón en la caja, y esta había ido al armario.

Dailey quería ser la primera persona en felicitarlo, y eso era entendible, realmente a nadie le importo el gesto, si no, que a sus padre y sus padrinos les surgió la pregunta de "¿Cómo había entrado Dailey?"

Layton lo cubrió con una mentira acerca de que vino más temprano, sin que los padres de Dailey lo escucharan, y él le abrió la puerta, pero como se levantó temprano, quedo dormido al cabo de un rato. La apariencia de ropa de salir, y no piyama, apoyo esa mentira.

-¿Cómo entraste? – le pregunto, esperando Layton una verdadera respuesta. Ya nadie podría escucharlos.

-Magia. Con mi varita.

-Pero, si ni le he visto. –Dailey apunto a donde su chaqueta estaba colgada, ahí se veía la forma de la varita. –Ah, claro.

El resto del día la pasaron divirtiéndose, su madrina le había hecho a Layton un fantástico pastel. Sus padres, su hermana, y varias otras personas, como familia de Layton, y alguno que otro vecino, asistieron a la fiesta.

Ese día transcurrió fantásticamente, lo mejor que pudo recibir Layton ese día, fue, nada más y nada menos, que el dragón que Dailey le regalo. Layton estuvo muy agradecido con toda la fiestas, y sus asistentes, pero pasaba mucho tiempo con Dailey, ya que, realmente ya faltaba poco para terminar Julio, lo que significaba, que su tiempo juntos empezaba a acabarse.

Entre todos los días que pasaban, se interpuso uno en el cual la familia Lawler, junto a Layton, volvieron al Callejón Diagon, a comprar las cosas aptas para mantener augustos a sus dragones.

Julio rápidamente se fue esfumando, como un árbol se deshoja conforme al otoño que se acerca poco a poco, dando así paso a Agosto.

Pero a niveles sorprendentes, se presentó el cumpleaños de Dailey, tan rápido así se iba el tiempo con sus ansias de estar en el Colegio, que surgieron por primera vez en su vida.

En ese día solo se presentaron sus padrinos, Dailey como no era muy sociable, hacía que por lo mismo no mantuviera amista casi con nadie. Dailey no pidió ningún regalo a sus padres, ellos ya habían gastado una gran cantidad de dinero para todo lo que le estaban comprando del colegio. Sus padrinos, sabían claramente que no quería tampoco un regalo de ellos (Ya que se sentirían sus padres extraños ante el hecho de que Dailey solamente le prohíba a ellos comprarle un regalo cuando pueden), por lo que simplemente le regalaron un pastel de cumpleaños muy elaborado y Layton, que quería regresarle el gesto, dándole un bolso para Hogwarts. Sus mejores momentos, siempre, han sido de esta manera, sus padres, y sus padrinos, claramente incluyendo a Mercy y a Layton.

Cuando los primeros días de septiembre empezaron a ser esperados, Dailey, empezó a pensar que sería el momento de prepararse correctamente. Se concentraba en pasar los últimos días con Layton, practicando sus hechizos junto a él. La mayoría del mes estuvo compartiendo las vacaciones en playas, parques, y excursiones, pero como el colegio se acercaba, debía prevenirse.

El 1 de septiembre llego. En su habitación, Dailey se encontraba vestido con unos jeans azules opacos, y una camisa marrón, que su madre había comprado para él. Temblaba de miedo, al fin el día había llegado. Reviso bien que toda su ropa estuviera correctamente acomodada, que la tuviera completa, hasta que toda tuviera un bordado con su nombre (Gracias a su madre). Libros, la jaula del dragón, y todo lo demás. Su varita se quedaría en su chaqueta.

Entonces apareció Layton en la habitación de paredes grises, se veía en su cara alegría. Él le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y le ayudo a bajar el equipaje al auto. Guardo solamente la jaula del dragón adelante, lo demás fue al maletero. Su familia ya estaba adentro, por lo que también entro en el auto, que avanzo apenas se cerró la puerta.

Pero él se horrorizo al ver que se iban sin Layton, pero fue calmado por su hermana que le señalo un auto, que esperaba en la calle, mientras que Layton se montaba.

La estación King's Cross no pudo aliviar el burbujeo en contra de su estómago, hasta creía el que lo había alterado aún más de lo que ya él estaba.

Pasaron todo su equipaje a los comunes carritos en los que las personas llevaban el equipaje. Guardo detrás de una maleta, la jaula cubierta del dragón, para que no fueran por ahí mostrando una extraña criatura, y para ser sincero, el nunca esperaba que en este punto, sus padrino aun no supieran acerca de todo lo del mundo mágico. El boleto de su tren decía claramente a donde ir: Plataforma 9 y ¾.

_Plataforma uno…_

_Plataforma dos…._

_Plataforma tres….._

_Plataforma cuatro…_

_Plataforma cinco…._

_Plataforma seis….._

_Plataforma siete…_

_Plataforma ocho…._

Llegaron, mientras empujaban el carrito, a las plataformas 9 y 10, y en este punto, su ritmo cardiaco empezaba a aumentar, su respiración se empezaba a cortar, y la emoción le hacía sudar. En ese momento, se detuvieron en seco, sus padres le miraban con confusión. Layton y Mercy se dieron cuenta, por lo que separaron a sus padrinos, dándoles así algo de espacio.

-¿Dónde está la plataforma? –Pregunto el Sr. Harold, disimulando que no andaban perdidos. Esa pregunta directamente le intimido, cosa que aumento aún más cuando el dio una respuesta.

-No sé. –Respondió a regañadientes.

-Necesitamos encontrarla antes de que llamemos la atención. –Le riño en voz baja.

Dailey se embutió la lengua para evitar gritar exasperado. Se separó de su carrito y se devolvió hasta la parte de la plataforma 9, mirando calculadoramente entre las separaciones, y con desagrado miro la parte que marcaba el espacio de la plataforma 10. La única manera de que hubiera exactamente una plataforma ahí, es que estuviera encima del lugar.

Por curiosidad reviso encima de su cabeza, pero por donde daba el sol no había ni rastro de algún piso superior con una plataforma oculta.

Pero en ese momento un pensamiento cruzo su mente, oculta, eso era todo, ahí estaba la respuesta. Se dirigió hasta dos de las últimas separaciones entre la plataforma la 9 y la 10, había un extraño patrón, por lo que se puso frente a una taquilla de metal, una barrera. –Es aquí. –Dijo cuándo al tocar el metal sintió una onda recorrer su cuerpo. Sus padres se acercaron con el carrito que Dailey había soltado, mientras le miraban dubitativamente. –Sí. Es aquí. –Nervioso tomo la rienda de su propio carrito, y se posiciono frente a la barrera, apretó su agarre a la barra y empujo para avanzar. –Aquí voy. –Empezó a aumentar la velocidad inconscientemente "¡Esto no es sensato!" se dijo mentalmente. Y antes de ver, ya corría contra la taquilla, implorando que su impertinencia no le fuera a acusar tanto daño.

Pero el choque no llego. Su carrito siguió rodando.

Pero, cuando abrió los ojos (que no sabía que los había cerrado), pudo ver como la barrera quedo detrás de él. Al frente, estaba un tren, de color escarlata. Un cartel metálico estaba colgando del techo tenía un rotulado de "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11h".

Volteo sobre su hombro y vio como Layton, y Mercy, cruzaban una arcada de hierro, donde se suponía que debía estar la taquilla aparentemente sólida, y encima de estas se expresaban las palabras "Plataforma nueve y tres cuartos". Después entraron el juego de padres, con la diferencia, que sus padrinos estaban de ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrieron, vieron a Dailey, junto a Layton y Mercy. El lugar estaba rodeado por mucha gente.

-Lastimosamente, solo te quedan 7 minutos Dailey. –Dijo su padre, sosteniendo un reloj de bolsillo encadenado a la túnica mágica (la que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon) –Así que, debes de darte prisa.

Dailey se dio vuelta a su madrina, y esta se le lanzo al cuello, mientras le apretaba fuertemente. –Pórtate bien. –Y le dio un beso en la frente, dejándolo libre para que pudiera respirar con normalidad, y que se pudiera terminar de despedir.

-No te sobre esfuerces, ¿Vale? –Su padrino le extendió la mano, pero él se lanzó a su pecho abrazándole. Nunca antes lo había abrazado, por lo que le tomo algo para que pudiera responder, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Mercy y Dailey compartieron un profundo y sentimental abrazo, sin decir una sola palabra.

Sus padres habían hablado con él la noche anterior, por lo que ya le había dicho exactamente todo lo que pudiera decir un padre en ese momento. Solo su madre le dijo. –Te esperaremos todo el tiempo en casa.

Entonces solo quedaba Layton. Ambos se miraron fijamente, considerando que decir. Uno le extendió la mano pero el otro abrió los brazos, después paso exactamente lo mismo pero en un orden distinto, por lo que terminaron compartiendo un fuerte abrazo.

-Te extrañare. –Susurro Dailey al oído de Layton.

-Yo también. –Pero antes de poder separarse, sonó el silbato del tren, el humo que expulsaba se volvía cada vez más y más denso.

-Ya casi es hora, vamos, sube. –Dijo el Sr. Harold empujando a su hijo hacia la locomotora. El soltó a su amigo y se fueron camino hasta el último vagón donde Dailey subió con dificultad su baúl y demás cargas. Llevo todo a donde correspondía, yendo al último compartimiento, exiliándose así de los demás estudiantes de la plataforma, los cuales se apresuraban en montarse ante los pitidos del silbato del tren. Acomodo rápidamente sus pertenencias y se acomodó para salir por la ventana.

Los familiares se despedían en cualquier lugar que el veía, los sonidos de las ruidosa y múltiples charlas, resonaban con los ululares de las lechuzas, los maúllos de gatos y los croares de los sapos. Su varita temblaba, como su dueño, nunca antes había visto tal concentración de familias mágicas.

Los pitidos avisaron que estaban a punto de partir, por lo que a la velocidad que ni siquiera Dailey pudiera haber visto jamás, los sonidos de los baúles moviéndose aumentaban a niveles estruendosos. Las aves chillaban adoloridas del sonido. Cuando se iba preparando el tren para partir, un niño algo desilusionado se separó de su familia y subió al último vagón, por suerte.

Dailey vio a su familia enfrente de su vagón, para poder darle un último vistazo.

-Mamá, Papá, gracias por dejarme ir a este colegio. –Dijo Dailey ofreciendo la sonrisa más sincera que pudiera dar en gratitud, mejor que la que les dio cuando el profesor BlackMorder fue a la casa. Provocándole a la Sra. Kathyl un violento sollozo en contra del hombro de su esposo.

Pero el último silbar sonó, y empezó a moverse el tren. Layton le miraba melancólico mientras caminaba con el tren.

-No te consigas un nuevo mejor amigo, ¿Vale? –Le dijo Layton, provocándole a Dailey una sonrisa.

-No podre, los amigos como tú están fuera de serie. –El tren empezaba a acelerar, su familia le grito en conjunto "Adiós" a la vez que muchas otras familias. Dailey les grito en despedida. Y Layton tuvo que acelerar el paso.

-Se me olvida eso, que el mejor amigo que te encontraras será un gran libro.

Dailey rio nuevamente. Un comentario osado.

-Bueno, mejor eso a que ser el mejor amigo de alguien que tiene como mejor amigo un libro.

La velocidad se iba apresurándose a su verdadero valor, por lo que ahora corría Layton junto al tren y al vagón donde iba Dailey. –Cuidare muy bien de Loockeh.

-Sé que lo harás, después se volverá a ver con Rutheros en vacaciones. –Después de eso, ninguno hablo, ya que Layton gemía con una respiración cortada mientras se hacía paso entre la gente, hasta que termino el borde de la plataforma. –Adiós. –Se despidió Layton cuando no pudo avanzar más.

Se fueron alejando más y más de la plataforma, hasta ya no veía a Layton

Su aventura mágica apenas había empezado.

Cuando el tren llegara a la estación, ya estaría en Hogwarts.

* * *

**1: A sido un LARGO capitulo, pero todo para alegrar a quien lea mi fanfic.**

**2: No quiero causar grandes disputas acerca del power up de la Dailey solo por una varita. Yo se los digo, la varita no hace al mago.**

**3: Varios datos en este capitulo serán clave para el futuro del Fic.**

**4: He recibido, "dudas" acerca de Layton y Dailey. Y les dire, no son familia, pero son muy cercanos.**

**5: Estoy un poco desactualizado con los valores Galleon-Libra**

**6: He conseguido un beta, que me ayudara a mejorar. Para su disfrute.**

**7: ¿Que casa ustedes creen a la que pertenece Dailey? Opinen en los review.**

_**Darksniels**_


	5. Capítulo 4

Capitulo Cuatro: El castillo que brillaba entre las montañas.

* * *

**Bien, empezare con los disculpas: ¡No me maten! Se que falte la semana pasada, pero salio de imprevisto y tuve que salir, y solamente tenia mi teléfono, así que no pude darles este capitulo. Cuando llegue a mi casa estuve enfermo como por dos o tres días; y moribundo así me levantaba a hacer este capitulo. **

**Bien, discúlpenme y espero que les guste.**

**Desclaimer: La fantástica historia de Harry Potter pertenece a su autora, la igualmente fantástica J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Todas esas emociones estuvieron un momento y al otro no, como el mismo tren que hace segundos estaba en la plataforma, dejando detrás el rastro de esta misma. Se imaginaba claramente como su madre junto a su madrina podrían estar llorando en un intento de consolarse una con la otra.

Pero ahora estaba sentado cómodamente mientras miraba por la ventana pasar los distintos paisajes que iban cruzando a toda velocidad. Al cabo de un rato decidió tomar uno de sus libros y fundirse poco a poco con las letras.

/TumTum/ Sonó un toque que vino seguido del sonido de la puerta del compartimiento abrirse.

Un niño, se veía de su propia edad, tenía un pelo azabache oscuro y algo desordenado. El niño señalo los puestos vacíos del compartimiento; preguntándole si podría sentarse. Dailey indiferente no lo miro directamente a los ojos, solo lo vio de reojo y como respuesta producía solo el sonido al voltear las hojas del libro. El niño entendía claramente que a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo su presencia.

Cada vez que cambiaba de una hoja a otra en el momento de leer las primeras líneas de la página, él le lanzaba una mirada en disimulo por encima del libro, encontrándose a ese niño juguetear con sus dedos o en una tarea de evitar fijarse en Dailey.

Distinguió la cualidad de su piel tan blanca como la de el mismo, su nariz que acordada correctamente a un tamaño medio, la forma particular de la comisura de sus labios que parecían hacerle una sonrisa continua, sus ojos morrones brillantes que eran casi tan oscuros como los cabellos alborotados de su cabeza. Ese era el mismo niño que el vio como casi no subía al vagón. Pero aun así, Dailey sentía esa sensación de reconocerlo de algún otro lado.

-Oye, ¿Podemos hablar un rato? –Dijo el niño. Dailey redirigió su mirada directa a él, soltando un pequeño –UhHum. –que alegro la cara triste que el niño tenía.

-Tuve que haberme ido en los vagones delanteros con mis primos y primas, pero estaban abrumándome un poco cuando me los encontré; Así que me separe de ellos, subí a los últimos vagones y aquí estoy.

-Interesante. –Soltó en un siseo inemocional.

El niño se mostró decepcionado ante la reacción de su compañero de compartimiento, intento varias veces encontrar la mirada de Dailey que se encontraba sumergida en el libro, pero Dailey noto como el niño detallaba sus ojos grises-azulados.

-Mi padre tiene los ojos verdes; brillantes como los tuyos. –Dijo en un balbuceo. Rápidamente las mejillas del niño se oscurecieron. ¿Se estaba esforzando por entablar una conversación? Era algo que nunca Dailey ha tenido la necesidad de hacer.

-Un conocido tiene los ojos verdes también. –Respondió Dailey. No menciono que se trataba de su mejor amigo ya que sería darle falsas esperanzas al niño de su edad. Pero la mirada de este rápidamente expulso gran felicidad cuando Dailey movió (accidentalmente) su vista, haciendo que se encontrara con la de los ojos marrones.

-Me llamo James. Mi padre es el jefe… –Dijo, pero rápidamente pauso, Dailey lo vio inseguro acerca del tema del cual iba a hablar, así comenzó a pensar que decir. Rápidamente cambio el tema de la conversación. –Este es Owlex. –dijo señalando a una jaula metálica, que contenía a una lechuza en la esquina del compartimiento. Era gris, con un pico negro, y era muy calmada. Dailey tuvo durante un momento la intención de enseñarle a Rutheros que estaba en su jaula aun cubierta, pero pensó que eso solo avivaría la conversación.

-Qué bonita lechuza. –Dijo sutilmente viendo el ave, volviendo a su libro mientras James hablaba acerca de muchas otras cosas.

Uno de los temas principales fue el Quidditch, el deporte mágico en el cual se vuela en escobas mágicas y se busca hacerse goles entre los equipos, todo mientras un buscador se aventuraba en encontrar una snitch; una pelotita dorada. Para si acabar el juego.

Dailey durante un tiempo respondía con "Ah" "Hmm" y "Alucinante" fingiendo que realmente le importaba el deporte. Pero hubo momentos en los cuales el si le prestaba correcta atención.

Antes de que la conversación siguiera y el sol fuera descendiendo; una voz de una señora estaba resonando los vagones. –Dulces, caramelos y golosinas. ¿Quieren algo queridos? –La última parte fue dicha cuando ella estaba frente de su compartimiento. Dailey no reconocía que fuera por el intento de ignorar a James, pero tenía algo de hambre.

-Sí, yo quiero comprar. –Dijo james levantándose de su asiento, y se acercó al carrito de golosinas que estaba en el pasillo. Cuando entro de nuevo al compartimiento cargaba con unos pequeños pasteles que eran totalmente rellenos con una sustancia; un pequeño paquete con muchas grageas en su interior, y tres o cuatro embaces pentagonales. Rápidamente James le ofreció amablemente, pero Dailey lo rechazo con educación y miro al carrito, con una mirada inquisitiva. "Tal vez un poco no cae mal" saco un pequeño puñado de monedas dentro de su bolsillo y se levantó a comprar.

Cuando termino había comprado varias de las cosas que James también compro: un paquete de "Grajeas Bertie Boott de todos los sabores" un par de pequeños pasteles de chocolate, que se llamaba "Pastel de caldero"; Una moderada cantidad de gusanos de gelatina, un paquete pentagonal y unas empanadas.

-No tuviste que haber comprado nada, pude simplemente compartido lo mío. –Le dijo James con aire de molesto. El carrito simplemente se escuchó partir del lugar, cerrándose nuevamente la puerta detrás de Dailey.

-Bueno, tal vez me indiques que fue lo que compre, no suelo comer dulces y menos estas cosas. –Mintió Dailey.

James sonrió ampliamente y tomo un pastel de caldero. –Estos son unos pasteles de chocolates, son especialmente rellenos de una mermelada. –Indico señalando el relleno que era de color melocotón. James le dio un mordisco y le dio el turno a Dailey.

Dailey tomo uno de los suyos. Empezó con un temeroso mordisco y termino soltando un suspiro de placer. –Esto esta genial.

James rio a carcajadas. Bajo lo que le quedaba del pastel de caldero al asiento y sujeto en cambio un paquete pentagonal. –Estas son ranas de chocolates. –Dijo destapando el paquete. Una mirada de horror se presentó en la cara de Dailey cuando vio que no bromeaba. –Bien, se debe intentar de que no huyan, pero terminan siendo completamente grandiosas. –Levanto la tapa con una mano y con el otro sujeto la rana, donde no tardo segundos ya que se la embutió por completo.

A Dailey le desagradaba esa idea de ir por ahí comiendo ranas, por lo que alcanzo el paquete pentagonal que le pertenecía y lo arrojo al montón de golosinas del niño en un intento furtivo, pero en el cual fue descubierto. James la tomo abriéndola de su empacadora, la sujeto con su mano y se cambió al lado del asiento de Dailey. -¿Has oído eso? –Dijo con tono de preocupación mientras señalaba donde él estaba antes.

-¿Qué? –Pero cuando abrió la boca le fue forzada la rana por dentro de ella, y sin antes darse él cuenta ya se la había comido. James huyo a su puesto riéndose de la expresión que ponía Dailey, que si no fuera que al final supo de maravilla la rana, le regañaría rotundamente indignado. Cuando el niño pudo recuperar la respiración después de reír se sujetó al paquete de grajeas y le abrió. –Son grajeas Bertie Boott de todos los sabores. –Dijo mientras se iba introduciendo una a la boca.

-¿Todos los sabores? –Dijo Dailey escéptico.

James asintió. Tomo otra, pero cuando se la comió él se retorció. –Puajj. –Se quejó mientras se saca los restos de la grajea de la lengua. –Huevo podrido.

-Con que habéis probado huevo podrido con anterioridad. –Mascullo Dailey con una pequeña sonrisa en cara. Había aprovechado la oportunidad de darle una burla. El otro reía mientras le musito. –Cállate.

Dailey tomo su propio paquete y lo destapo dispuesto a comer una. –Cuando dicen de todos los sabores van en serio. –Le advirtió James.

Ok, eso no ayudaba a Dailey. El simplemente aparto la idea de encontrarse una como la que acaba de salirle a James, metió los dedos en el paquete cogiendo una purpura con pintas rosas y se la introdujo a la boca.

Supo muy bien, Tutti-frutti, por lo que agarro otra: Era verde como esmeralda, y sabía a manzanas verdes. Hasta ahora le estaba yendo bien. Intentaba de agarra las que le parecieran sensatas de comer y evitaba cualquier que James le advirtiera. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando comió una, no era como las comunes verdes esmeralda de manzana verde, ¡Era como vomitar y comerse nuevamente eso! El sabor casi hacia que el vomitara también.

Recuperándose del sabor se empezó a comer los gusanos de gelatina, desesperado por espantar el sabor horroroso que le daba casa vez que lo pensaba. Claramente, James se mantuvo riéndose de Dailey hasta el punto de faltarle el aire para respirar correctamente.

-Mira estos, -Dijo James llevándose una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando diversas pequeñas especies de envoltorios o pequeñas formas tubulares. –Son muy divertidos. Entre tú y yo, –Indico el joven acercándosele a Dailey. –estoy seriamente planeando esparcirlos por todo el colegio. No creo que me atrapen, ya que hay un polstergey en el castillo que comúnmente es el que le hace la vida imposible a todo el mundo, así que de seguro no sea atrapado.

-Al menos de que no te acuse. –Señalo Dailey. James se separó un poco mientras dudaba de lo que le acababan de decir.

-No creo que te atrevas. –Le reto James.

-Se ve que no me conoces aun. Intenta una vez meterte conmigo, y a partir de ahí la tendrás muy difícil. –Fueron las serenas palabras de Dailey. James veía a Dailey curioso, como si quisiera contrastarlo con algo. –Así que, solamente tienes que evitar afectarme. –Le dijo Dailey, haciendo que James recobrara confianza en él, ya que solo estaba advirtiéndole.

James abrió uno de los envoltorios metiendo sus dedos ahí como si seleccionara entre una gama de grajeas y termino sacando una especie de insecto, parecido a una mosca. James le jalo una especie de atadura que tenía sobre las alas, y el insecto salió al vuelo como si acabara de empezar a vivir.

Volaba a través del compartimiento mientras Dailey lo miraba con profunda admiración, pero entonces se le acerco directamente a él, viéndole con sus extraños ojos. /Plop/ y la mosca había explotado en medio del aire en un destello de una chispa y una cortina pequeña de humo.

Dailey rio sinceramente, cautivando a James que estaba esperando una buena reacción por parte de él. James metió su mano en otro bolsillo y saco otro objeto. Y saco un pequeño objeto, tenía forma de una especie de rana artificial.

La rana recobro vida cuando James le toco el lomo con la punta del dedo, comenzando a saltar de un lado al otro; croando y dejando rastro de un humo maloliente (James se encontraba reteniendo que el olor pasara a su nariz, cubriéndola con la manga de su Sweater).

Dailey recibió un croar de la rana en toda su cara. Pero no reacciono como normalmente pudo haber hecho. Solo se rio entre dientes.

-Pongamos una en medio del vagón. –Le indico a Dailey mientras sacaba otra rana de su bolsillo. Entreabrieron la puerta, y dejaron la rana ahí. Después de activarla esta dio un salto, pero para el lugar que no debía; volvió al compartimiento, rebotando en los asientos del lugar, entonces salto encima del envoltorio de donde James saco una vez la mosca. Antes de ver una rana se encontraba estirando su lengua artificial buscando atrapar a las moscas que habían salido todas de su atadura. Pero la rana volvió a saltar, le pego a James, una mosca exploto al frente de Dailey, y cuando vieron, una especie de libélula voló. Todo lo siguiente fue que se escuchó como varias cosas explotaron en el compartimiento.

Tanto Owlex como Rutheros se sacudieron en sus jaulas ante la explosión.

Dailey tuvo muy poco tiempo para cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, después de que el humo se dispersara, pudo ver como claramente James estaba completamente alarmado, le veía completamente horrorizado. Las ranas estaban inertes en el suelo, las moscas no dejaron rastros y de la libélula solo quedaron las alas chamuscadas.

Preocupado, Dailey puso sus manos en su cara, palpándola. Tenía sus ojos, cejas, nariz, boca y oídos, ¿Qué podría haberle afectado? ¿No estaría James tomándole el pelo? Entonces los ojos de Dailey se abrieron espantados, subió su mano derecha a encima de su cabeza y empezó a tocarla.

Le faltaban varios mechones de cabello, y unos eran demasiado grandes para ser exactos. En el rastro de estos solo estaba los olores de pelo quemado.

James se veía dispuesto a disculparse, lo iba a hacer cuando fue rápidamente interrumpido por un estudiante que se veía mayor que ellos, vistiendo el uniforme del colegio; una insignia de una P sobre un tejón, los colores amarillo y negro estaba en su túnica como en la insignia. –Tienen que cambiarse al uniforme del colegio, dentro de poco llegaremos a la estación. –Y con eso último se dio la vuelta, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento detrás de él.

Dailey abrió su baúl y busco lo que iba a usar para el uniforme, ignorando a James que se mantenía aun con la intención de disculparse. Tomo su túnica, el pantalón, los zapatos de colegio, una camisa manga larga blanca, un jersey negro y desapareció del compartimiento.

Hizo el cambio rápido cuando encontró en donde pudo ponerse el uniforme. Se abotono correctamente la camisa que paso dentro del pantalón, cubriéndola por el jersey negro que el había elegido. Se observaba al espejo mientras por dentro evitaba no gritar. Su cabello que a pesar de ser muy fluido y en largas medidas ahora se encontraba desglosado en mechones. Pero puedo solventar la situación con un peinado que en particular no le agradaba. Dio un suspiro mientras se separaba del espejo, se colocó la túnica sobre el uniforme y volvió camino al compartimiento.

Cuando entro vio como el niño estaba vestido también con el uniforme del colegio. A Dailey ni le importo por lo que entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él. En su baúl coloco la ropa que se acababa de retirar, y se sentó en el asiento en el cual paso minutos de diversión, pero solamente minutos.

Inmediatamente James observo el cambio en Dailey, como había aplacado el daño de su cabello con un peinado. Se sentía completamente apenado de como resulto la situación momentos atrás, intentando nuevamente disculparse con Dailey.

El tren se detuvo después de un tiempo. Dailey procuro escurrirse de James sin replicas, ya que el equipaje seria llevado al castillo luego.

Cuando salió del vagón lo primero que retuvo fue la sensación del roció de la noche impregnando todo el ambiente. Como el, muchos otros alumnos iban saliendo de los vagones, cada uno preocupado en charlas con alguna persona que tuviera a su lado.

- ¡Los de primer año! ¡Los de primer año vengan conmigo! –Dijo una gran voz que hizo mínimos los cuchicheos de los estudiantes. Muchos, los más jóvenes y pequeños, se dieron cuenta de la orden y fueron hasta donde el dueño de la voz: Un hombre que media más allá de los dos metros, que dejaba sin habla a cualquiera del primer año. Un enmarañado cabello oscuro en el cual se podía ver reflejado la sombra de uno que otro blanco.

Caminando como si fuera de lo más normal el joven que estuvo con el todo el viaje se dirigió hasta donde el gigante humano, saludándose como si fuera lo más normal para ellos.

Al cabo de unos segundos el grupo encabezado por el gigante se dirigían a través de un camino entre árboles, que impedían con facilidad la iluminación. El gigante guiaba al grupo con una lámpara que portaba en mano. – ¡Cuando lleguemos quiero que se suban todos en los botes a grupos de cuatro! –Indico en la gran voz que correspondía a un hombre de su tamaño. Entonces después de un rato empezó a llegar iluminación que era ajena a la lámpara, proveniente de un gran castillo que iluminaba la gran oscuridad desde su puesto entre las montañas. Así llegaron hasta un gran lago negro, que se mantenía calmado donde había una especie de puerto con cifras de botes.

Los alumnos se montaron en el trasporte. El hombre que les escoltaba tenia uno para él solo, ya que era muy grande. Cuando el último estudiante puso su pie en el bote, todos estos empezaron a andar sin ningún empuje, moviéndose mágicamente por la superficie reflectora del agua.

Un túnel subterráneo les dio la bienvenida, donde cada uno de los botes iba entrando, saliendo así al recibidor de los botes en una zona que era bajo el castillo. Un camino les guio hasta unas grandes puertas de roble.

El gigante hizo tres repeticiones con el puño haciendo que la puerta sonara, abriéndose ante los toques. Un hombre vestido en un traje/túnica gris-verdoso fue quien le había abierto, a pesar de que olía claramente a jabón, se mantenía algunas manchas de tierra en la cara y los pantalones.

-Profesor Longbotton, los de primer año. –Anuncio el hombre gigante. El profesor que era de una materia desconocida tenía una cara redonda y cabello rubio.

-Oh vamos Hagrid, te digo siempre que no debes de ser tan formal. Tú mismo me trajiste hasta aquí en mi primer año. –Dijo el profesor Longbotton; aunque pareció que era más una súplica, como si no se sintiera conforme con el título o algo por el estilo.

El gigante Hagrid se le vio sonreír entre su espesa barba, la palmo el hombro al profesor (Que ocasiono que este se doblara ante el peso de la gran mano del hombre) y paso directo por la puerta dejándole a los estudiantes a él.

Fluyeron los estudiantes a traves de la puerta para poco a poco ir llenando un lugar tan grande en el cual una casa calzaría con normalidad. –Bien. A todos enhorabuena por venir a Hogwarts. Cada año se celebra una ceremonia de apertura para recibir a los recién llegados al colegio; pero para lograr que sean correctamente bienvenidos debemos saber a dónde irán, a cual casa irán y todo eso se dirá en la ceremonia de selección. Crecerán junto a sus casas y las características de ella. Sus buenos resultados le darán puntos, y en opuesto, si suelen romper las reglas los perderán.

-Vamos, la ceremonia comenzara en poco. Hagan una especie de fila. –Dijo en tono desconfiado de sí mismo. –No una especie. Hagan una fila. –Rectifico golpeándose la frente. –Síganme ahora. –Cuando el profesor empezó a avanzar los alumnos tuvieron que ir caminando detrás de él, llegando así al lugar de donde provenía toda una cantidad de ruido. El profesor abrió las puertas dobles y entraron en una habitación aún más grande que el vestíbulo del que acababan de salir.

El lugar se iluminaba por todas las velas que flotaban el lugar, como las cuatro grandes y extensas mesas en las que se mantenían los cubiertos, copas y platos aun vacíos.

Una gran mesa a lo horizontal estaba en el final de la habitación, casi tan cerca del lugar donde terminaban las otras mesas. En esta estaban los profesores donde podían ver con claridad todo desde un lugar más elevado.

El teco era la particularidad del lugar: Reflejaba la vista de la noche (Que Dailey pudo observar antes de entrar al castillo), teniendo exactamente las brillantes estrellas y las vaporosas nubes.

La ahora columna de estudiantes cruzo la diferencia de espacio hasta la mesa de los profesores, a través de las miradas asedian tés de los alumnos que eran mayores que todos ellos.

Un taburete de cuatro patas le esperaba donde ellos llegarían, uno por uno, a por su selección. El profesor Longbotton toco un poco su túnica para luego hacer exhibición de un sombrero en muy mal estado, de condiciones demasiado precarias. Al final el sombrero acabo encima del taburete.

Inmediatamente el joven le vio con recelo, calculando cada detalle ya que algo en su mente se mantenía diciéndole que algo pasaría; cosa que se confirmó cuando una rasgadura se hizo más amplia dándole un aspecto de boca. Por la que no tardo en hablar por ella.

Bienvenido sea aquel aventurado en Hogwarts,

Donde cada mago tiene su lugar, sin excepción alguna.

Enhorabuena porque fueron aceptados, pero antes debo

Algo dejar bien claro. Si dudáis de mí tal vez

Es porque dudáis de vosotros mismos, ya que como simple

Sombrero solo me recuesto encima de sus cabezas.

Pero nunca os habéis puesto a pensar que me hace ser

Tal cual como me doy a ver.

Viejo tal vez estaré pero sabio siempre seré;

No necesitan intentar engañarme,

Ya que se engañaran ustedes mismos,

Por lo que claramente deben prestar atención:

Si su valor y osadía son tus caracteres, yo seré quien los vera.

Si su justicia y lealtad son sus principios, yo seré quien los vera.

Si su inteligencia e ingenio son tus habilidades, yo seré quien las vera

Inclusive si eres astuto y ambicioso, no podrás escapar de mí.

Yo te veré.

¡Porque soy el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts!

Y si algo veo es como puedes encajar perfectamente en cualquiera de nuestras casas:

¡Gryffindor! ¡Hufflepuff! ¡Ravenclaw! ¡Slytherin!

Así que acércate. No tengas miedo. No dudéis frente a mí.

No os voy a morder: Soy solo un sombrero en estado precario, y

Lo único que hago es seleccionarte bajo mi mando.

Inmediatamente todo el mundo desplegó series de aplausos ante tal canto, muchos alumnos se veían completamente llenos de la dicha de la sabiduría del sombrero y como esta les inspiraba. Después de dar un gesto de agradecimiento el sombrero se sacudió, cerrando la rasgadura de donde hablo, esperando claramente hasta que su tarea se fuera a dar.

El profesor Longbotton en una mano sostenía un gran rollo de pergamino que saco desde un bolsillo de su túnica. –En el momento que sean nombrado tienen que ponerse el sombrero y sentar en el taburete para su selección. –Se acercó al grupo del primer año dándole una última sonrisa. Desenrollo el pergamino y empezó a leerlo. –Anton, Piers.

Un niño se apartó del grupo, con sus dos orejas rojas y fue hasta el taburete. Se colocó el sombrero el cual rápidamente le cubrió sus ojos y cabellos marrones. -¡Gryffindor! – Grito el sombrero. El niño se levantó el sombrero, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se fue hasta la mesa que más le aplaudía.

-Black, Eileen. –Llamo el profesor Longbotton. Se sentó con el sombrero cubriéndole la cara y se levantó retirándoselo cuando el sombrero dio su veredicto. -¡Ravenclaw!

En sucesión, cada persona que era llamada ante el sombrero siempre se levantaba con una expresión de felicidad o alivio y se unía a su mesa. Boot, Adrian y Brooks, jersey fueron a Hufflepuff ambos en sucesión. El siguiente fue Caruso, Evan, que se unió a Ravenclaw, como la joven siguiente llamada Chambers, Kat.

Pero el trazo de tantos nombres ni él lo resistía, y entonces, después de casi tres docenas de alumnos pasara. –Lawler, Dailey. –Llamo la voz del profesor Longbotton. Desprevenidamente él estaba jugando con el ruedo de su pantalón antes del llamado. Entonces dio movimiento a sus piernas inamedrentables, se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero, dándole un último vistazo al comedor antes de que se le tapara la vista.

-Oh. –Sonó una especie de gemido a sus oídos, ¿o era un suspiro? Pero en la manera de que se produjo no hubo especificación de quien fue. -¡Esto es sorprendente! –Dailey frunció el ceño, eso fue un gruñido que había llegado inoportuno. –No es muy difícil saber a dónde iras. Obvio, puedes estar donde quieras estar, pero algo está por encima de todo eso, algo más grande aun. No eres nada común, chico. Tampoco es que seas extraño, pero está gravado aquí perfectamente en tu cabeza. Me has fascinado realmente, pero tú debes de saber que esto lo hago como un cumplido. No me he abrumado tanto ante de una persona desde, bueno desde Tom Riddle, ya hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Él era grande y efectivamente tú también, inclusive esa varita que tienes en la única lo sabe, a ella también la has desconcertado. No es para reñirte ni nada por el estilo, pero usa ese poder para una buena causa. Cuando dudes, intenta pensar sensato, con serenidad, e intentar de aliviar las presiones. No veas ese camino que se supone que está cerrado para cualquier persona. Cree en los demás, trátalos con afecto, porque cuando los momentos más oscuros se presenten les tendrá ahí para que te auxilien. Nunca lo olvides. Profundamente desearía que Dumbledore pudiera verte en estos momentos, pero quizás si no fuera por su muerte, tal vez ni si quiera estuviéramos aquí. Bueno, me estoy volviendo esa clase de sombreros que no quiero ser; hablado. Ya tengo mi veredicto. Yo te elijo:

-¡Ravenclaw!

¿Abre soñado eso? Se preguntó Dailey, pero sin mucho procesarlo se dio cuenta. El sombrero lo había advertido, que el profanaría cada centímetro en la mente de los alumnos para ver, elegir a donde iría cada alumno. Sin mucha duda se levantó el sombrero, no pondría expresión alguna y se iría a la mesa que le aplaudiera.

Pero ninguna le estaba aplaudiendo. Incluso, en vez de felices se veían asustados y sorprendidos. Dailey pensó inmediatamente en su cabello, pero al tocárselo confirmo que estaba en la misma manera en la que le dejo peinado él.

Vio por encima de su hombro la mesa de profesores detrás de él; no era solamente los alumnos, el personal y educadores estaban con la misma expresión, como si él fuera asesinado a sangre fría enfrente del colegio.

Desesperadamente encontró su mirada con la del profesor BlackMorder, él estaba desconcertado también. Recordó por donde fueron los de su propia casa llegando a una mesa vestida en azul. Encontró a los únicos otros seis estudiantes que fueron sorteados en la casa de Ravenclaw, que como Dailey, no comprendía la situación.

El profesor Longbotton se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con la selección.

-Lennoz, Argus.

-¡Gryffindor!

-Lithgow, Victoria.

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Lutherworth, Erica.

-!Hufflepuff!

-Lym, Ryan.

-!Hufflepuff!

-Macdougall, Luna.

-!Gryffindor!

-Macmilliam, Alicia.

-!Hufflepuff!

-Mallory, Gabrielle.

-!Slytherin!

Pero por mucho que analizara y profundamente observara, nunca pudo distinguir por qué su selección había alarmado, pero aun así podía seguir intentando y…

-Potter, James. –El tiempo se le había ido en cuestión de pestañeo, el grupo de alumnos para la selección eran menos de la mitad. Fue devuelto a la realidad debido a que los murmullos y cuchicheos dentro de las mesas se volvieron ruidosos. Claro, la orgullosa pronunciación del profesor Longbotton también contribuyo.

-Debes de estar tomándome el pelo. –Se susurró a si mismo mientras veía al nombrado dirigirse al taburete, y para colmo, era el mismo James con el quien estuvo todo el viaje en tren. Intento de evitar la selección de él cuando encontró por un segundo los ojos marrones del joven, pero donde viera la gente solamente se fijaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo; todo el mundo le dedicaba su atención a James, tal cual como Dailey la obtuvo, pero de una diferente manera. Hubo un pequeño periodo mientras James se sentaba y el sombrero grito su elección. -¡Gryffindor! –Y una ola de aullidos y aclamaciones se levantó de la mesa que coloreaba en escarlata. Con su azabache cabello se fue feliz y contento a su mesa, donde una multitud de pelirrojos le recibió.

Dailey entonces dio unos pestañeos seguido de una palmada en la frente "Como no me di cuenta antes" Se dijo a sí mismo. Ninguno, absolutamente ninguno de los seleccionados ha pasado más de un minuto mientras el sombrero estaba sobre su cabeza. Pero el, él paso mucho más tiempo que solo eso, su ceremonia de selección había durado casi la mitad que la canción del sombrero.

¿Eso era tan malo? Se preguntaba, porque en el momento se veía así.

-Starcry, Alex. –Dijo el profesor Longbotton. Dailey no vio pasar al alumno hasta el sombrero, incluso ya tenía el sombrero encima de su cabeza. –¡Slytherin! –Y se removió el sombrero. Su cabello eran como sedosos hilos de marrones y amarillo, unos ojos azules-verdoso y una puntiaguda sonrisa.

Al cabo de un periodo regreso a la realidad. La lista ya estaba en las últimas, la actual seleccionada era una niña de una hermosa apariencia, destellante cabello rojo recogido en una cinta y de ojos azules. Ella fue seleccionada para Gryffindor, ella sentándose con el mismo grupo de James.

El resto de la lista termino en fluir, pero nadie aparte de Dailey parecía preocuparse ante algo: Los estudiantes de su casa, Ravenclaw, eran muy mínimos en comparación ante las otras casas, y sentía muy dentro de él que la selección filtro Ravenclaw después de Dailey. Otra cosa para acusarle.

Como venía haciendo, termino de perderse el resto de la ceremonia.

Una señora en el centro de la mesa de profesores se levantó de su silla y miro con disfrute a todos los alumnos. –Sean bienvenidos. –Hablo ella. –Sé que estamos cansados, tenemos aún todo un año para conocernos mejor. Siéntanse en su casa mientras estén aquí, porque esta es vuestra casa después de todo, recuérdenlo. Nosotros somos el colegio, la comunidad mágica. Y sin más que decir, dejare a sus estómagos satisfacerse. –Termino volviendo a su asiento.

Todo la vajilla que antes estaba pulida y vacía ahora se encontraba replete de comida. Todo se veía completamente apetitoso. El plato de Dailey de esa noche fue pollo asado con zanahorias y papas. A su lado estaba un fantasma de una dama, que era la representante de la casa entre los fantasmas: los otros tres eran el Barón Sanguinario, El Fraile el gordo y Sir Nicholas "Casi decapitado"

Cuando la cena de todo se dio por terminada la directora Minerva McGonagall se levantó nuevamente. –Bien, solo quiero que sepan unas cosas más ahora que se han satisfecho a nuestros estómagos:

-Los estudiantes tienen prohibido las zonas del bosque prohibido. Todo tipo de magia debe de ser evitada practicarse en los pasillos…

-Las pruebas de Quidditch serán la segunda semana del curso, cualquier interesado debe de informarle al capitán de su respectivo equipo…

-Bien, para finalizar el día cantemos la canción del colegio.

Todo el mundo, quienes se sabían la letra y los que no, se unieron a los profesores, todos en armonía cantando la canción:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, puerco verrugoso Hogwarts,  
Enséñanos algo, por favor,  
Aunque seamos viejos y calvos  
O jóvenes con las rodillas costrosas,  
Nuestras cabezas podrían llenarse  
Con algún material interesante,  
Por qué ahora están llenas de aire,  
moscas muertas y pedazos de pelusa,  
Así que enséñenos cosas de valor,  
Devuélvenos lo que se nos olvidó,  
Simplemente hazlo lo mejor, nosotros haremos el resto,  
Y aprende hasta que nuestros cerebros estén putrefactos._

Cuando terminaron los profesores aplaudieron en conjunto. Dailey noto un cierto signo de nostalgia en la profesora McGonagall. Todo el mundo comenzó a levantarse cuando un chico apareció detrás del grupo de primer año de Ravenclaw.

-Vengan conmigo, soy prefecto. –Dijo el alumno mayor. Dailey se dio vuelta a ver al profesor BlackMorder para despedirse de él, siendo encantes que se lo encontró murmurando a la directora McGonagall, y por muy raro que pareciera, disimuladamente le señalaban a él…

En el vestíbulo el grupo fue por las escaleras de mármol del castillo, viendo que estas conectaban con todos los pisos del castillo. Las paredes de ese lugar se mantenían cubiertas por cuadros donde las personas pintadas en ella se movían con normalidad.

Una gran ventana le mostró a Dailey los terrenos del castillos que se veían cubiertos por la luz de la luna, pudiendo ahí el observar como Hagrid iba a una cabaña de madera, después de una fatídica cena.

-Por aquí. –Les ubico por un camino el prefecto cruzando un pasillo y yendo a una de las torres del quinto piso. Luego subieron unas escaleras en espiral hasta encontrarse a una puerta sin picaporte con un ave bronceada

-Bien. –Dijo el prefecto –Esta es la entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Para entrar en ella deben responder a una pregunta, si ha sido correctamente respuesta pueden entrar sin dificultad, ¿Quién quiere intentarlo?

Dailey alzo una ceja al ver ningún voluntario, por lo que se adelantó unos pasos. El prefecto le señaló donde pararse. Toco la puerta, y después de un silencio, salió una voz del ave en tono musical y suave.

-Sí, hablamos habitual y comúnmente, ¿Cuánta cabezas tiene un runespoor?

-Dos. Ya que habitualmente pierde una a dentelladas de las otras. –Y la puerta se abrió, dándole la bienvenida a los de primer año. Muchos de sus compañeros elogiaron a Dailey, incluyendo al prefecto.

La nueva habitación en la que entraron era de forma circular, cubierta en colores azules y con un techo embovedado. Tenía grandes libreros en las paredes y mullidos muebles en los que sentarse. Una hermosa y prolija estatua de mármol se levantaba con altura en la entrada a los dormitorios..

-Bien. Sus cosas ya estarán ahí cuando entren en sus dormitorios. –Dijo por última vez el prefecto guiándolos por la puerta la que deberían de seguir, separando a las niñas en un camino y a los niños en otro.

El dormitorio de Dailey era construido en madera muy pulida y solo tenía tres camas que se cubrían en cortinas y sabanas azules. Tenían un escritorio y varios muebles, y una estantería para uso compartido. Cada cama tenía una mesa de noche, y encima de la cama estaban los baúles y maletas. Dailey se acercó a su cama y observo como en su jaula, su dragón estaba durmiendo. Saco un pedazo de pollo de su túnica y lo metió en la jaula (El dragón no había comido desde la mañana)-

Se puso en su pijama y se metió entre las sabanas después de arreglar sus pertenencias.

Cuando la última línea del libro se presentó, sus compañeros estaban completamente dormidos. Guardo el libro y dejo su varita en la mesa de noche, mientras se acurrucaba en el calor de su cama.

-Hogwarts. –Susurro por ultimo antes de colapsar ante el sueño.

* * *

1: No digan que soy dramático con la parte de James y Dailey. Les contare algo: La base para eso fue una experiencia que tuve. Tenia dos amigos, que eran mejores amigos, y de una manera similar, a uno le quedo el cabello quemado. el otro se intento disculpar, pero el primero no dejo, ya que sentía que orgullo. Y no se hablan, y eso fue como a los 7.

2: Aunque no lo especifique, la ultima en ser seleccionada es Dominique Weasley. De la misma manera Dailey no presencio la selección de los Scamanders.

3: Se que Lorcan y Lysander se supone que nacieron después de James, pero dejen fluir la historia ;)

4: Recuerdo que la selección de la profesora McGonagall tardo cinco minutos, y eso es poco en comparación a la de Dailey, creo que es hasta un exceso :S

5: voy a intentar de cumplirles el miercoles, justo.

6: Se que James es bromista, pero ¿A todo el colegio? xD

7: Si llegan a ver algo que me quieran comentar siempre me pueden dejar el review o un PM

**Darksniels**


	6. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5: Si se contara con eso.

* * *

_**¡Capitulo Adelantado!**_

Hola. ¿Como están? Estoy haciendo un pequeño proyecto y este capitulo sera el experimento. Estaba pensado en ver si publicaba mis capítulos con menos palabras y así aliviar sus vistas y evitar que se cansen leyendo. Por lo que pensé empezar a publicar dos veces a la semana, y con un decente numero de palabras. Diganme lo que les parece, ya que realmente estoy trabajando en función de dos: Yo, y ustedes, mis lectores.

Quisiera agradecerles a todo el mundo que le gusta y apoya mi proyecto. Hasta ahora se quienes son unos pocos, alissa-2012 y Fiore JW se que son las únicas que me han felicitado por medio de sus cuentas, y quiero agradecerles personalmente. John trouble que comento que estaba impaciente por el capitulo anterior, también te agradezco. Tengo otro review, pero se que es de un guest, y no tiene nombre, pero si sabes quien eres y lees esto, también me gusta Dailey, suele ser dedicado si el quiere y bueno, su nombre no es su mayor fuerte, pero tiene un significado. No te preocupes, no perdiste esos cinco minutos de tu vida

Disfruten...

**Desclaimer: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de los derechos de Harry Potter, por ende su historia y personajes se respetan.**

**Advertencia: Contiene algo de sangre (o Gore) Pero no es para mucho... creo...**

* * *

La oscuridad permanecía en los alrededores, imposibilitándo el paso a la poca luz del lugar. Cuatro personas estaban delante de él. Observándole, juzgándole por cada cosa que él ha hecho como si fueran ellos quienes darían un veredicto.

Dailey no podía respirar correctamente. Sabía lo que pasaba pero quería intentar ignorarlo, su varita seguía firme en su mano derecha.

-¿Algo que decir? –Le pregunto una de las personas. Con sus ojos directos a él.

-Nunca. –Respondió en voz rota Dailey. Ante su respuesta los cuatro rieron, manteniendo su distancia de varios metros.

-No tienes una oportunidad. Solo eres un niño. Algo tan insignificante como tú no puede evitar que algo sorprendente pase. Colabora. –Le exigió una poderosa voz mandataria.

Dailey apretó los dientes fuertemente contra su lengua. No sabía cómo esto estaba pasando. Un cabello tan rojo comparable con la sangre que le salía de un costado del abdomen, donde sin lugar a dudas tenía una profunda herida que paulatinamente le mataría.

La dueña del cabello estaba inmóvil, con su cabeza recostada en el regazo del niño. Tan inmóvil como muerta. Tan muerta como el otro acompañante de Dailey, que estaba cerca de un grueso árbol donde impacto de espaldas, crujieron los huesos y en después cayó a los pies del árbol, bañando todo en un gran charco de sangre.

-Buscare la manera de salir de aquí. –Susurro al oído del cuerpo de la mujer. Una lágrima bailo por su mejilla y cayó en la de ella. Giro su cabeza viendo a él bañado en su propia sangre, en su cara esa estúpida sonrisa que tanto Dailey odiaba y a la vez le agradaba. Otra lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos danzando hasta caer a la grama. Después miro con decisión al hombre que le estuvo hablando.

-¿Ya has tomado la decisión de morir con tus camaradas? –Le pregunto juguetonamente el hombre, como si la vida del niño no fuera nada más que un pasatiempo. –Bien, que sea lo que tú mismo has decidido. –Concluyo esa persona, levantando su varita y apuntando al joven Lawler.

Dailey trago, dejando la cabeza de la joven en el suelo. Entrelazo las manos de ella, dejando un espacio donde coloco las varita de los tres.

Dailey asintió firmemente ante la convicción: "Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura." Pensó por ultima vez.

Lo último que vio y escucho Dailey fue un destello de luz verde, y la pronunciación de un hechizo.

Dailey se levantó de golpe de su sueño. El sudor empapaba cada rastro de su cara. Hecho un vistazo a los lados, pero nada era el mismo escenario que acababa de imaginar.

En su jaula vio cómo su dragón se encontraba disfrutando del pollo que le dejo él ayer. Sus compañeros aún se mantenían durmiendo en sus camas.

Se cambió la pijama colocándose el uniforme del colegio; encontrando unos cambios en el, como su corbata que ahora era ahora azul y negra, tal cual como esta las túnicas y su jersey tenían el mismo juego de colores y la insignia de la casa de Ravenclaw (Detalles que no estaban ni el día anterior, ni el día que los compro; tal vez era una manera de identificar los estudiantes)

Metió la mano en la jaula donde el dragón se posó en su palma y ambos salieron de ahí.

En la sala común se sentó en el azul, y el más mullido, sofá del lugar. Rutheros batió sus alas y empezó a volar por la sala común con libertad, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pudo volar completamente en un lugar que no fuera en la recamara del niño o en el sótano de la casa Lawler.

-Bonito dragón. –Dailey parpadeo a pares, era muy temprano para que alguien se despertara. Se giró para ver a quien le hablo. Rápidamente reconoció al joven que estaba en la puerta a los dormitorios como uno de los que compartían la habitación.

Su piel era blanca, tenía un cabello rubio oscuro, algo revuelto pero completamente lacio. Sus ojos tenían una amplia forma en color gris plateado, apuntando directamente su vista al cabello del joven Dailey.

-Extraño corte de cabello. –Dijo sin intención de burla, pero Dailey inmediatamente se sintió avergonzado, por lo que llamo al dragón que fue volando hasta su hombro y dio una caminata hasta la puerta para salir del lugar. –Espera. –Le llamo el niño, Dailey alzo la mirada sobre su hombro. –Discúlpame si te ofendí. Solo quería decirte que me llamo Lysander Scamander. –Sus ojos se veían perfectamente sinceros. –Eso es todo. –Dailey rio girándose sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta. No sin antes dejarle algo dicho a Lysander.

-Me llamo Dailey Lawler. –Dijo en voz alta. Rutheros se veía contemplar fascinado por la manera de actuar del castillo como el interior de este. –Verdad que no has visto nada del lugar. -Murmuro dándole unos golpecitos en el hocico del dragón que ronroneaba ante el cariño; Los cuadros albergaban a unos habitantes que se encontraban durmiendo en tranquilidad.

Después de una visita al baño donde se arregló el cabello en un peinado, bajo las escaleras de mármol del colegio junto a un Rutheros que disfrutaba de volar en el lugar. Cuando llego al Gran Vestíbulo se encontraron las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor abiertas.

Dailey se dirigió al mismo asiento que el ocupo el día anterior. Rutheros ahí desplego vuelo revoloteando entre las velas flotantes, pasando por la mesa de los profesores y sobre las demás mesas de las otras tres casas. El clima del día se veía perfectamente en el techo del comedor: Un día claro, de un azul alba y un destellante sol matutino con nubosos vapores.

Con el tiempo, y realmente con su debido tiempo la gente empezó a aparecer entrando al Gran Comedor, por lo que Rutheros tomo asilo dentro de un bolsillo de su túnica, y antes de ver ya era la hora del desayuno. Tomo un plato de tostadas, huevos fritos y tocino (Con extra tocino que se lo paso a Rutheros), empezando a comer.

Tal como en la comida de ayer, en esta se encontraba la excelente calidad, pero lo único que lo mantenía perturbado era ese sentimiento de ser vigilado por una mirada, entonces pudo captar directamente de donde venía: En la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba James mirándole directamente entre varios estudiantes que le acompañaban. Dailey evadió rápidamente la mirada del joven pretendiendo mirar al alguien más. Cosa que dejo de ser algo pretendido, ya que se fijó en Lysander que estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¿No se supone que eres un Ravenclaw?" pensó Dailey, pero estaba muy distinto de cuando lo vio en la sala común. No tenía el mismo uniforme, en cambio vestía uno de chaleco con todos los detalles en rojo y la insignia de un león. Eran los mismos rasgos, los mismo ojos, pero solo que este tenía un cabello más ondulado; pero no eran la misma persona, ya que Lysander entro en el Gran comedor, caminando hasta la mesa que Dailey veía, sentándose con esa persona tan idéntica a él.

El desayuno para Dailey termino, el dragón había embutido completamente el tocino. Pero cuando se decidió por salir del comedor sonó una gran colección de aleteos dirigiéndose al lugar. Por el cielo artificial pasaron lechuzas volando por todas partes, por encima de los, ahora agachado, alumnos. Unas aterrizaban perfectamente en las mesas, pero otros tenían la mala suerte de caer sobre platos de avenas o huevos revueltos, repartiendo un desastre a sus alrededores; cada lechuza traía consigo una carta, un paquete o hasta diarios, pero todo el mundo recibía una, incluso james que desenfoco la atención de Dailey por un segundo.

-No te sientas melancólico. Dijo una voz frente a Dailey. El alzo la vista y se fijó que el profesor BlackMorder se encontraba allí. –Tus padres no saben usar lechuzas; –Pauso un momento registrando algo en el abrigo que el vestía. –Pero tengo unos cuantos truquillos para comunicarlos. –El profesor le extendió a Dailey unas cartas. –Ahora su buzón puede mandar mágicamente cartas a mi oficina. También, –Saco un pedazo de pergamino dándoselo también a Dailey. –este es tu nuevo horario. Hasta el segundo periodo. –y con eso se dispersó en la multitud, que iba y venía del Gran Comedor, repartiendo los horarios a los alumnos.

Dailey impaciente saco el interior de uno de los sobres, el que tenía la letra de su madre.

_Dailey, sé que no llevas ni un día sin nosotros, pero te extrañamos. Quiero que nos cuentes como te ha ido, pero no hoy, si no cuando tengas tiempo y noticias que contarnos; recibir la carta el fin de semana estaría bien. Así que esperaremos con ansias la carta. Por cierto, tu padre quiere que nos describas el lugar, para ver si puede recuperar la memoria de eso. Por favor hazlo, insiste demasiado._

_PD: Estamos usando los pergaminos para la casa. A que se ve bonita mi letra en él._

_Te amamos._

_Tus padres._

Dailey sonrió con lo que sentía una tonta sonrisa. Guardo la primera carta en su bolsillo y saco el contenido de la siguiente. Estaba escrita en tinta negra, pero unas palabras destellaban en rosa contrastando el folio blanco.

_Hermano. Gracias por lo del otro días. He estado muy insegura acerca de mi misma en estos días, pero desde el tiempo en el que hablamos en la tienda donde compramos el caldero he mejorado. Le he pedido a Robert salir, __se__ que puede ser algo apresurado, pero yo misma creía que era el momento o nunca. Pero mejor te soy __directa__, con la tinta que compre hice que el escribiera mi nombre, y para mi suerte, brillo en un rosa penetrante. Así que no es como si fuera saltado de un avión sin paracaídas._

_PD: Dijo que__ si__._

_Mercy Lawler_

Eso no se lo esperaba. Había resultado un buen plan realmente. Guardo la segunda carta y tomo la última, pero esta no era como las demás, no era ni hecha de pergamino, ni de un folio de papel, en cambio era una foto de Layton sonriendo con Loockeh, su dragón en miniatura. En la parte trasera de la foto decía: _Para que tú y Rutheros no nos olviden._

El primer periodo de clases era pociones, lo vio en la última cosa que le dio el profesor. Dailey se levantó de la mesa, guardo las cartas y salió camino al Gran Vestíbulo, al pasar enfrente de una mesa escucho el sonido del metal chocando, y pasos agresivos detrás de él. No necesitaba moverse para saber quién era.

–Dailey. –dijo sujetándole la muñeca. –Por favor, ¿Podríamos al menos escucharme? –Sin duda alguna era James. Dailey dejo bajar su muñeca y presionarla contra su túnica, James soltó un quejido y el agarre del joven Gryffindor se había soltado.

Rutheros había mordido a James cuando Dailey le dio la oportunidad, en un segundo que destello rápidamente, y antes de ver quien lo ataco, ya Dailey había desaparecido.

Termino en un pasillo que fue lo primero que vio en su camino, encontrándose jadeante y con respiración cortada, no sabía dónde se encontraba.

-Ah, un primer año. –Dijo una voz hacia el desubicado Dailey, llamándole. Era un regordete señor de ojos azules grosellas pálidos, se le veía la entrada de su calvicie y lo que le quedaba de cabello eran restos grises del rubio que alguna vez fue. Su cara era algo redonda, y con una túnica que parecía ser color alba. -¿Tu primera clase es pociones? –Dailey asintió. –Bien, entonces sígueme.

Un amplio cuarto rectangular fue el salón de la materia, en él se dispersaban vapores por el aire. Tenía muchos estantes lleno de libros, y varios armarios. Había varias mesas muy extensas. Dailey agradeció el favor al profesor y se sentó en una muy separada de las demás, cerca del escritorio del profesor. Con el tiempo los demás estudiantes de primer año empezaron a llegar, estableciéndose en sus puestos.

A su lado se le sentó un Hufflepuff medio rubio, un chico con una nariz que se torcía un poco hacia arriba según Dailey, y tenía un color de ojos azules eléctricos. Era algo más alto que Dailey.

-Hola. –Dijo amigablemente el niño, sacando el libro de pociones.

-Hola. –Respondió, casi arrastrando las palabras, intentando fingir un interés.

-Mi nombre es Anthony Smith-Jatxl –Cuando dijo lo último le tomo algo de curiosidad.

-¿Cómo es que son dos a la vez?

-Bien. Es técnicamente fácil. Mis padres tenían una pequeña duda acerca de ver que apellido me ponían, así que llegaron a este acuerdo.

-¿Cómo es posible que no supieran cual apellido ponerte? –Volvió a preguntar Dailey. –El apellido del hombre suele ser el apellido que los hijos usan.

Anthony se veía algo incómodo, pero aun así respondió. –Tengo dos padres.

Eso no respondía la pregunta. –Todo el mundo debe de tener dos padres.

-No lo entiendes. –Respondió algo seco Anthony. –Tengo dos padres. Hombres.

Si Layton estuviera ahí seguro quisiera tomarle una foto, la expresión de sorpresa de Dailey era impagable. No es como si él estuviera en contra de eso, no le interesaba en general las personas; con o sin prejuicio. Es solo que Anthony lo había dicho como si el tuviera en verdad dos padres (Que no es dudable), y que ellos dos realmente pudieran…

-Ah. –Gimió Dailey justo al tiempo que Rutheros le mordió la mano.

-Buenos días clase. –Dijo el profesor de pociones, saludando a los jóvenes.

-Buenos días profesor. –Respondieron al unísono; con algunos en tiempos sobrepuestos.

-Bien primer año. Realmente los Ravenclaw han disminuido altamente. –Comento el profesor algo desilusionado. –Mi nombre es Horace Slughorn, su agradable profesor de pociones. Hoy veremos lo bezoares y sus cualidades mágicas. –Entonces se quedó mirando a la inmóvil clase. – ¿Qué esperan? Anoten.

El resto de la clase concluyo tranquilamente. Dailey había ganado veinte puntos para Ravenclaw, sabiendo responder las cualidades de los Bezoares y añadiendo unas cosas al tema, sorprendiendo al profesor. Anthony pudo ganar cinco puntos al Dailey susurrarle una ayuda para una pregunta del profesor.

Cuando la campana sonó todos salieron del salón, Dailey fue detenido por el profesor Slughorn, para mostrarse impresionado ante los conocimientos del niño. Dailey le agradeció con modestia el cumplido y partió siguiendo a Anthony por las mazmorras. Después se separaron y se unió a Lysander por el camino a la próxima clase: Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

El salón donde les tocaba la clase estaba completamente encerrado en la oscuridad, solo unas pequeñas velas se mantenían en todos los escritorios siendo fuente de luz. A pesar de que las ventanas del salón estuvieran abiertas por ellas no pasaba ni un gramo de luz, si la luz se pudiera medir en gramos.

De repente las puertas del salón se abrieron de un portazo, un ave blanca como perla entro en la habitación, destellando luz. Fue hasta el final de la habitación, donde se cubrió por una capa por lo que el lugar perdió el brillo y debajo de la tela salió el profesor BlackMorder regresando la iluminación a la normalidad.

Loa alumnos que chillaron al momento de que entro el ave, aplaudieron tan fuerte como el sonido agudo de sus voces. Dailey era el único que se mostraba menos impresionado, ya que había visto esa transformación ya; pero aun así lo emociono la presentación.

-Bienvenidos a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, primer año. –Dijo el profesor, inmediato de un estudio de las caras de los alumnos. –Tal como les mostré en mi presentación, les repito para quienes no hayan entendido: La magia oscura tiene sus contras, los maleficios y maldiciones tienen sus contra-hechizos; Hay luz que puede extinguir toda oscuridad, y solo es así, si se cree siempre en la luz. –El profesor dio una palma juntando sus manos y mirando con dedicación a sus alumnos. –Lean el capítulo del conjuro (Jinx) rechazo, o Flipendo. No se saltes más allá de la teoría del capítulo, para luego poder practicarlo. Mientras más rápido terminen más tiempo nos divertiremos practicando.

A pesar de que pociones había resultado en una buena clase, nada era comparable con la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Dailey, quien había leído ya el capítulo, como casi todo el libro se levantó y dio la primera demostración del conjuro en general, pareciendo como si él fuera quien daba la clase. Ante los destellos perfectos de un blanco azulado expulsados de su varita los otros estudiantes se proponían leer más rápido y practicar como ya lo hacia Dailey.

El profesor también aporto una demostración creado unas variantes del hechizo ejecutando varios movimientos, haciendo así de la clase una especie de festival. Por ultimo dio una tarea de dos palmos de pergamino explicando los efectos y consecuencia de la aplicación de concentración y variedad de movimientos en hechizos. Entonces se despidieron del profesor, y salieron de la última clase que tuvieron ese día. Dailey con quince puntos más para su casa.

Al día siguiente Dailey presencio su primera clase de encantamientos, una clase que era impartida por un pequeño mago. Su corta estatura hacia que tuviera que levantarse en una pila de libros para verlos. Como primer día de clases todos compartieron una pequeña explicación acerca de la clase y como llegaría a imponerse en su vida mágica, casi como si fuera "indispensable".

Pero uno de ellos dio a entender que podría ser un enano, en una clara burla irrespetuosa al profesor. El profesor Flitwick miro a ese alumno burlonamente, y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo había producido unos cincuenta hechizos aproximadamente, dejando estupefactos a todos. Una gran presentación de la clase.

Lastimosamente el joven que dijo eso era de Ravenclaw, por lo que perdieron cinco puntos.

A pesar del contratiempo, todos percibieron esa calidez de una buena clase bien impartida por un gran profesor.

Estudiaron con su libro de hechizos nivel uno los movimiento y pronunciación básicas de varios encantamientos; Dailey naturalmente como es él, empezó la lectura incluso casi meses atrás, por lo que se sabía de memoria el contenido, por lo que se entretenía moviendo mágicamente las plumas de los demás con un encantamiento levitante. También secciono en par una pluma y luego las reparo. El entretenimiento venía a el cada vez que alguien se exaltaba de lo suave que era el asiento de madera, una obra de Dailey y el encantamiento _spongify._

En cuanto termino la clase de encantamientos partió conjunto a Lysander a la última clase antes del almuerzo, y también la última que tendrían el martes.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunto Lysander. Dailey había notado como James estaba al lado de la puerta, mientras todos los demás entraban al salón.

-Se me olvido que deje una cosa en el salón de encantamientos. –Mintió rápidamente, Lysander no se vio preocupado en saber que ocurría, porque con una mirada de felicidad se unió a su hermano y entraron en el aula.

Dailey podía sentir como su estómago punzaba ante sus caminatas por los pasillos _"¿Esto se siente saltarse una clase?"_ pensó. Nadie miraba por los corredores, así que se pudo filtrar sin que le viera. Los fantasmas de vez en cuando cruzaban pero ni siquiera se fijaban en él. -¿Estáis perdido? –Una corriente cruzo su espina dorsal al escuchar esa voz, erizándosele los cabellos. Detrás de esa voz estaba una mujer de túnicas lavandas y marrones, con un moño en una gran cabellera escarlata enrulada. El rabillo de sus ojos avellana apuntaba hacia arriba y sus labios también brillaban, pero parecían increíblemente fruncidos.

Dailey se sonrojo ante la voz y sintió en un intervalo de un lento. –Sí.

La señora torció una sonrisa. – ¿Primer año? –Dailey asintió temeroso, ya que no podía seguir mintiendo, así que pretendería estar realmente perdido. La mano de la señora se inclinó en su túnica tomando una delgada varita y produjo un destello que cruzo por el pasillo. –Síguele. –Dailey asintió nuevamente y salió en una carrera mientras agradeció.

-Frustrados sus intentos de evasión, se dirigió hasta el salón donde todo el mundo ya se encontraba sentados. Una bruja de débil color moreno estaba en el escritorio, sosteniendo hacia sus hombros su cabello.

-He olvidado mi pluma. –Se disculpó adelantándose a la profesora, que pensó que estaría a punto de chillarle, pero en cambio se vio comprensible. –Solo intenta que no vuelva a pasar. –Dailey cabeceo sutilmente y fue en busca de asiento.

Los Scamander reían juntos en su mesa. Vio a Evan Caruso y Eileen Black compatibilizarse, y donde fuera que viera todo el mundo se encontraba junto a alguien más. Incluso la joven pelirroja de perfectos rasgos, con la que siempre encontraba su mirada con la de ella; pero de ningún modo se hirió a sentar ahí con…

– ¿Qué esperas? –Le apresuro la profesora. No podía evitarlo más, no podía evitarlo más. Se sentó en la mesa mientras una tonta sonrisa se le dibujaba a su compañero. Había comenzado a odiar esa sonrisa.

-Bien, empecemos. –Introdujo la profesora dando una palmada. –Puedo empezar a copiar. Buenos días, mi nombre es Batilda Raquit Bracmolt. Soy y seré su profesora de historia de la magia; claro, al menos de que el profesor Bins vuelva de su viaje alrededor del mundo, que es indefinido. A veces los fantasmas saben cómo divertirse. Sé que siempre esta materia ha sido impartida desde la historia antigua de la magia, pero desde el momento que estoy en el puesto he pensado en empezar algo no tan atrás, en cambio preferiría hechos del siglo XX. ¿Alguno sería tan amable de responderme que ocurrió en el siglo XX?

Nadie quiso responder. Dailey a pesar de ser un mago por parte de su padre no sabía mucho de que hablaba (Ya que tenía una razón) solo tenía un pequeño concepto de eso. Pero los demás alumnos que parecían saber mantenían una especie de temor. Dailey termino por levantar la mano. –La guerra contra el señor tenebroso.

-Exacto. –Felicito la profesora a Dailey. –La guerra contra Voldemort. –Aclaro la respuesta, pero el nombre provocaba que varios tuvieran escalofríos. –No debéis de tener miedo, no debéis; porque él ya se ha ido, y por suerte ya no volverá. –Dijo intentando de aliviar en tono firme. –La guerra mágica contra el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, una guerra que trajo muchas pérdidas. Incluso el colegio sufrió mucho. Perdimos al legendario Dumbledore y muchos estudiantes que batallaron con valor ante Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

-Pero al final el lado bueno triunfo. Como sé que varios de ustedes pueden desconocer de esto, nadie les culpa de ellos, por ende he diseñado este sistema para erradicar ese miedo que aún se alberga en los corazones de muchos jóvenes. Así que estudiaremos a este mago tenebroso, lo que produjo con una guerra. Imprescindiblemente también como fue derrotado, varias veces por el único que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, Harry Potter.

El ambiente que antes era de terror ya no existía, simplemente se transformó en otro en el que ahora todos parecían alegres y admiradores del nombre. Pero entonces pronuncio el mismo el nombre y de una su cerebro dio una punzada.

-Y que su hijo curse este año con nosotros nos emociona, ¿Verdad? –Aunque hablaba a toda la clase, a la vez se dirigía a una persona, sentada en los últimos puestos del aula. Un niño de cabello azabache y ahora sonrojado.

James, asintió levemente a su lado.

* * *

**1: Jajajajaja no se porque lo hice, realmente no se el porque. Pero solo les puedo decir que si, los que sospechen eso de Zacharias Smith les confirmo: Si y tal vez explique un poco de eso luego.**

**2: El profesor Slughorn tiende a parecerse en mi cabeza mas a una combinación de libro y película, que solamente libro, ya que no se, creo que se ve bien así en mi imaginación. **

**3: Aqui tenemos la secuela del problema entre Dailey y James, como este todavía existe, y les dire, Dailey puede y no puede ser duro a la vez. **

**4: Harry Potter era famoso cuando era niño, ahora es mucho mas famoso aun. Pero siempre he visto como eso caen en hombros de sus hijos, o por lo menos solamente en James, ya que Albus era menos afligido por esa reputación y Lily no parece preocuparse por eso.**

**5: Desde que hice el pasado fic acerca de Dailey/Dominique he estado pensando un poco acerca del futuro de los dos dentro de la trama "Original" Por cierto, estén atentos a los que les guste la pareja, creo que publicare otro fic de ellos dentro de poco (Poco para mi es una medida de tiempo que varia según quien lo dice).**

**6: Dailey es un Hermione, para los que no se han dado cuenta. Pero, Dailey puede ser mucho mas molesto y sabiondo, asi que puede llegar a ser cansino. Aun asi es muy modesto acerca de hablar de su inteligencia.**

**7: ¿Les gusta la idea de el doble posteo? díganme, ya que no se que les puede gustar mas y que menos :/**

**Hasta el viernes/Sábado.**

_**Darksniels**_


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: James S. Potter.

* * *

Hola a todos :D ¿Como están? Estoy algo enfermo, así que por eso tarde es subir el capitulo hoy :/

**Descalimer: La grandiosa historia de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Bien, en este punto es su culpa por no haberse dado cuenta cuando en la ceremonia de selección se declaró eso completamente. Ese mismo niño de Gryffindor, que ha estado ignorando era el hijo del, tal vez, más famoso mago; pero no es como si le pesara o ahora él quisiera desbordarle con mucha admiración. Dailey piensa que se merece donde está.

Sacando el tema de James lejos de su cabeza, la clase había comenzado con la introducción del mago tenebroso, en la cual se intentaba de incluir datos básicos que uno podría encontrar acerca de Voldemort. La tarea termino siendo un ensayo acerca de Harry Potter.

Muchos alumnos, al sonar la campana arrollaron a James entado al lado de él preguntándose por si podían hacer la tarea en conjunto, ya que después de todo él debía conocer bien a su padre.

Dailey giro los ojos ante dicha situación y desapareció del salón.

-Que tontos esos. –Resonó una voz lejana por el pasillo. Dailey aumento el paso, escuchando detenidamente la conversación. –Rogándole al hijo de un famoso por atención.

–Sin duda alguna prefiero ir a la biblioteca, ahí habrá mucha más información. Mi hermano me dijo que quedaba en el tercer piso. –dijo con quien la primera persona estuviera hablando.

-La biblioteca. –Susurro Dailey hacia sus adentros, sonrió en júbilo y acelero aún más el paso, cruzando entre los alumnos que escucho hablar.

Después de un almuerzo en el cual no le importo nada ni nadie alrededor de él, Dailey partió a su sala común a buscar a Rutheros y empezar solo lo necesario.

Una belleza incomparable, era lo que Dailey pensaba acerca del lugar entrando a paso lento por él; una librería de dos pisos de conocimiento, y el apenas enterándose.

El lugar estaba casi vacío, ya que no había nadie en el lugar; apenas habían empezado las clases ayer, por lo que no muchas personas tendrían tarea, o ganas de hacerlas. Una larga mesa fue donde Dailey termino con una pila de libros que había encontrado para hacer el ensayo.

La tarea no le tomo mucho tiempo, se había inspirado solo al entrar en el lugar, llenando más de un pergamino completo de información; con una mínima letra.

Sorprendido él quedo debido a las hazañas de Harry Potter, pero no lo suficiente para volverse un fanático de él. A pesar de que solo tenía la idea de hacer solo una tarea, realmente termino con las otras antes de poder pensar acerca de que la fecha de entrega era lejana. Después pudo introducirse en libros de encantamientos básicos, pero termino de leer el libro, y paulatinamente se fue a ordenar los libros que había tomado, encontrándose con la bibliotecaria y entablando una conversación con ella, hasta que el momento de la cena llego y el bajo a comer.

Al dia siguiente le toco su primera clase de herbologia, justo posterior de un periodo de pociones. El profesor Longbotton era agradable e incluso gracioso, pero aun así era notable que pudiera llegar a ser muy torpe, e incluso desconfiado de sí mismo. El tema del día fueron las setas botadoras, como otras especies raras de hongos.

Cinco materias distintas, todo un éxito para el joven Lawler, o eso fue así hasta que llegó el momento de la práctica de Vuelo. Todos los alumnos de primer año, junto al mismo Dailey coincidían en algo: Dailey fue totalmente un fiasco.

Desde el momento de que pudo montarse en su escoba los problemas había comenzado, ya que rápidamente se levantó en el aire. A pesar de estar tranquilo sin hacer nada fue cuestión de segundos antes de que perdiera control de la escoba, que se comenzó a agitar violentamente, al mismo momento de que su varita también lo hacía en el bolsillo de su túnica, sin razón aparente.

Antes de que el pudiera sentir el dolor de golpear el suelo estaba sostenido en los brazos de un Slytherin. Alex Starcry pudo ayudarlo después de caerse en su escoba. Dailey miro directamente a sus ojos azules verdosos mientras le sonreían, descendiendo de poco al suelo.

-Gracias. –Susurro lo sufrientemente bajo para que el joven le escuchara. En este tipo de situaciones seria Layton quien saliera a su ayuda, pero no un desconocido. Aun así no debía ser ingrato.

La noche cayo como el joven Dailey de su escoba, y la hora de Astronomía llego. La profesora Sinistra les pidió y explico en forma introductoria un resumen acerca de los astros. Entre ello comenzaron con el tema de los constelaciones principales, un tema que tanto magos como muggles explotaban, pero siendo los magos quien eran correctos acerca de descifrar los misterios ocultos en ellas. Ravenclaw acumulo puntos esa noche al momento de que Dailey respondió una duda acerca del número de constelaciones zodiacales.

El jueves termino llegando como el otoño que se acercaba pronto, vieron encantamientos y después transfiguraciones, una clase que según Dailey era muy asombrosa pero a la vez difícil. La profesora que la impartía se llama Geline Diaone, la bruja que ubico a Dailey el pasado martes. –Hoy no te perdiste. Qué bueno. –Le dijo apenas entrar Dailey en el aula.

Acorde la explicación de la profesora la transfiguración se logra con ardua concentración, movimientos de varitas precisos y una muy propia pronunciación del hechizo. La profesora estaba totalmente orgullosa de impartir la materia, y de quien la aprendió, que es antigua profesora de transfiguración y ahora actual directora del colegio, minerva McGonagall.

Dailey quedó estupefacto ante tal tipo de magia, e impaciente partió a la biblioteca en busca de referencias para la clase.

El viernes llego para ser el broche de oro a la primera semana en Hogwarts, y antes de poder disfrutar el fin de semana tenia pociones dobles.

-Bien, podéis hacer parejas. Hoy prepararemos la primera opción del curso y será una poción contra venenos comunes. –Dijo el profesor Slughorn sacando su varita desde su túnica, ondeándola en el aire produciendo que así apareciera en las mesas los calderos, los juegos de frascos y las balanzas que usaría en ese momento. –Tenéis que ser pareja de alguien que no sea de vuestra propia casa, es la única condición. –La mirada del profesor se desvió a donde Dailey y Lysander se habían sentado juntos. Entonces empezaron a moverse los alumnos de un lado al otro por el salón

Dailey se levantó de su puesto y empezó a ir por el aula mirando calculadoramente a cualquiera que pudiera ser su pareja. Lysander y Lorcan Scamander estaban como siempre uno al lado del otro. Anthony estaba con Evan. Bill Finnigan no le caí muy bien que digamos. Intento de ver si Alex estaba disponible, pero vio como Dominique Weasley se acercó a el primero; una extraña combinación. –Lawler. –Le llamo la voz de Dominique, el simplemente se acercó a la joven pelirroja. –James dijo que no le importaría compartir contigo la clase. –Era obvio que sabía que Dailey ignora a su primo. Pero el tono de la voz de ella hacia que el cambiara algo de idea. Dailey pestañeo varias veces, y resignado a otra oportunidad se fue directo a donde James estaba sentado en una mesa.

-Las instrucciones y materiales están escritos en la pizarra. Recuerden que es una poción contra venenos comunes hecha principalmente de raíz de plugcoff, cualquier duda pueden revisar sus libros, o en dado caso preguntarme a mí mismo. –Hablo el profesor sentándose en su escritorio dejando a los jóvenes trabajar tranquilos. –Tienen toda la clase para poder hacer un exitoso producto.

Se sentó con James que en su cara tenía esa sonrisa que tanto le disgustaba de él. Dailey puso su caldero al fuego en llamas bajas y le paso unas especies de frutos desde su paquete de materiales de pociones a James junto a un cuchillo. –Debes de picar cuidadosamente los pircks en rodajas, luego los dimulcods en cuadritos y luego machacarlos.

James asintió y empezó a trabajar como Dailey le indico.

James no tenía eso que se llama "talento" para las pociones, incluso no sabía picar bien los materiales, aunque en la pizarra estuviera el procedimiento; por lo que Dailey tuvo que detenerse en lo suyo y ayudar a James con su tarea.

Dailey termino de pulverizar la raíz de plugcoff para luego verterla en el caldero junto los demás ingredientes por unos pocos segundos, luego tomo un viscoso líquido para llenar el caldero y aumento la flama del fuego.

La pareja obtuvo el frasco de la poción antes de que los demás pudieran, incluso no parecían que pudieran avanzar mucho en contraparte de que Dailey ya vaciaba el caldero.

-hagamos otra. –Dijo Dailey, James se limitó arquear una ceja ante el comentario. –Confía en mí.

Dailey tomo casi las mismas instrucciones que en la poción previa, solo que él le dio un pequeño giro bajo su imaginación.

James pico los pircks, dimulcod que fueron después pulverizados y por extraño que le pareciese al Gryffindor también unos trozos de fresa. Dailey hirvió el mismo líquido viscoso a flama lenta. En cambio de pulverizar la raíz, Dailey la abrió a la mitad y le extrajo el núcleo. Consiguió un bezoar de su extensa despensa de materiales y lo pulverizo junto al núcleo del plugcoff, vertió el polvillo en el líquido viscoso y los dejo coserse a flama media; que de poco a poco fue obteniendo un color blanco. En ese momento Dailey retiro el caldero del fuego y agrego todo lo faltante con excepción de las fresas. Revolvió varias veces la pócima y la devolvió a fuego medio. La poción entonces cambio a un color gris verdoso, entonces agrego algo de mescla de hiervas para pociones y el color se entablo en el gris. En ese momento aumento la flama y termino con las fresas.

La poción se terminó con un color rojizo y expulsando un dulce vapor de color rosado distinto del blanco que en la primera opción.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? –Ambos voltearon y vieron al profesor Slughorn caminando hasta ellos. Dailey procuro llenar un frasco con la pócima sin quitarle la vista al profesor.

James le extendió el primer frasco y el profesor miro fascinado el éxito de la poción como si literalmente estuviera enamorado del resultado. –Perfecto, –Aclamo el, pero con la otra mano señalo el frasco con el líquido rojizo. –pero, ¿qué es eso?

-Mi propia versión de la poción. –Dijo Dailey sonriendo. El profesor por otro lado se veía confundido.

-Explícate.

James se mostró nervioso ante el profesor, Dailey vio como la atención ahora le pertenecía solamente a él. Se irguió en su asiento y empezó a darle una explicación. –Ciertamente la poción contra venenos comunes de plugcoff no es de este modo, pero esta cubre varios fallos de la primera. Como para empezar esta atiende directamente el centro del envenenamiento para evitar propagación, atacándole inesperadamente, otro hecho es que es más potente aun con menos proporción debido a que esta potenciada por el núcleo de raíz de plugcoff y un bezoar. –La expresión en la cara del profesor cambio drásticamente de confusión por asombro, pero no solo el profesor ya que muchos alumnos estaban viéndole directamente; solo James pretendía no estarlo, y por suerte él se mantenía al margen. –Ah, casi se me olvida. La fresa quita el sabor de agua sucia y le da una vista más agradable. –Concluyo finalmente para voltearse a su zona de trabajo y acomodarla.

-¿Dónde has aprendido eso?

-En la biblioteca. –Respondió sereno, mirando en su ahora vacío caldero, luego empezó a arreglar los ingredientes. –He estado investigando de todo un poco y por suerte encontré ese libro de pociones.

-Fantástico. –Elogio el profesor a Dailey mientras todos aplaudían. El profesor no pareció en ningún momento colérico porque el halla evadido las reglas e instrucciones; aunque no lo hizo, porque el también hizo una poción con la receta exacta. -20 puntos para Ravenclaw. –Entonces los aplausos de la casa de Dailey comenzaron a ser más potentes. El profesor tomo el otro frasco y se giró camino a su escritorio.

-Profesor. –Le llamo James, el solo se dio media vuelta. –Yo también he hecho la poción, con Dailey. –El profesor por mucho que estuviera hundido en la belleza de los frascos aun así le noto.

-Oh, supongo que 20 puntos para Gryffindor también.

Los aplausos de la otra casa también incrementaron. Dailey por otro lado capto la mirada elogiante que le dio Alex. Dominique solo le guiño y le dio una risita. El profesor pasó los minutos restantes de la clase hipnotizado por la poción de Dailey.

-¿Profesor, que he hecho? –Pregunto la voz de Dailey. Estaba sentado en un mullido sillón azul frente un escritorio donde había unas copas de bronce llenas de jugo de calabazas. El cuarto era de un mármol color marfil pulido, había un librero en una pared y en el techo estaba plasmada un águila. Al otro lado del escritorio estaba sentado el profesor Flitwick. -¿He hecho algo malo?

-¿Malo? –Preguntó en voz burlona el profesor. -¿Qué entiendes tu por malo?

Dailey desvió la mirada cuando no supo que debería responder. Vio los cuadros del lugar: Muchos eran de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw; como todo el equipo de Quidditch de la casa volando en escobas. El ultimo que vio fue de una chica rubia con un extraño par de pendientes, y sin donde más huir se redirigió al profesor frunciendo el ceño y levantando los hombro en signo de desconocimiento.

-Bien. –Dijo tomándose un sorbo de jugo y bajando la copa nuevamente. –Si ser un estudiante de primera categoría te hace malo, pues, entonces sois muy malo.

Dailey arqueo una ceja, aun no sabía porque lo habían llamado. –Disculpe profesor, si es así, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de traerme aquí hoy? –Tenía razón, era un fantástico día, el sol brillaba entre las inexistentes nubes, el aroma enfermaría a cualquiera de felicidad y aun no le había mandado la carta a sus padres.

Era temprano, justo después del desayuno cuando el profesor BlackMorder le dijo dónde y cómo ir al despacho del profesor Flitwick.

-Bien, si hay una razón aparente por la que te traje aquí. –El profesor se levantó de su silla y fue hasta un cajón que estaba en una cómoda y trajo consigo un libro. –No sabias nada de magia hasta que te llego tú carta me contaron, ¿verdad? –Dailey asintió firmemente. - Solo llevas una semana en clase, el hecho es que en ese tiempo ya has obtenido más de 70 puntos para Ravenclaw, y tú solo.

– ¿Y?

-Eso es una sorprendente hazaña. –Chillo Flitwick. –Por eso he pedido un permiso y te he conseguido esto. –Dijo el profesor poniendo el libro en el escritorio y extendiéndoselo_. "El libro de Hechizos" por Miranda Goshawk. _Realmente se veía muy viejo. Pero tenía un grabado que había sido hecho recientemente _"Uso especial y exclusivo del alumno Dailey Lawler" _

–Y esto otro. –Dailey cogió el pergamino: Trataba acerca de un permiso con la firma del profesor Flitwick, la de la directora McGonagall y el sello del colegio. Se veía importante. –Con eso puedes practicar en un salón vacío del cuarto piso, puedes ir con el libro y practicar cuando quieras, fines de semanas, periodos libres. Solo que si estas fuera de clase es otra cosa. Todo esto es un gesto mío por parte de que tal vez este año podamos obtener la copa de la casa.

En cuanto acordaron unos términos Dailey salió corriendo de la oficina, lanzándose por las escaleras hasta la biblioteca.

Al otro día se dispuso a ir al salón en el cuarto piso después del desayuno sin que nadie le siguiera. Cuando entro vio como el aula estaba completamente vacía, tenía unos libros en una mesa con cuatro sillas, un estante contra una pared lleno de distintos objetos que le servirían luego. Rutheros salió del bolsillo de su túnica y se desplazó con gracia por la habitación.

Dailey saco su varita que le estuvo quemando ante la sensación de la gran práctica que tendría. –Colloportus. –Encanto la puerta para evitar que la abrieran. Se quitó la túnica del colegio y el dejo puesta en una silla. Hoy vestía su uniforme de camisa corta y el chaleco del colegio, el profesor le comento que usara el uniforme para evitar.

Abrió el libro en medio de la habitación y selecciono el primer hechizo que practicaría: Marco con su dedo el encantamiento para conjurar aves, pero desde el momento que puso su vista en el encantamiento supo que no sería un estudio normal y corriente, confirmándose cuando el libro destello y la luz se esparció por todo el cuarto. Viendo a los alrededores noto como cada objeto en el lugar había sido apartado: el aula se condiciono para poder practicar magia.

-_Avis_. –Fue el hechizo que Dailey pronuncio después de haber leído completamente la explicación del libro (que se había alzado en el aire y plasmaba cada palabra en una escritura muy detallada), había hecho el movimiento de varita correcto y desde la punta de la varita de Dailey salieron unas pequeñas aves cantoras.

-Felicidades. –Dailey dio un brinco cuando la voz sonó, para su sorpresa el libro podía hablar además de poder mover cosas, levitar y lo restante. –Ahora intente de ejecutar las aves a través de los aros. –Dijo a la par de que aparecían unos flotantes e inmovible aros que se pusieron en lugares de forma estratégica.

Un movimiento, un destello azul y con un piar salieron más aves de su varita. –_Avis._ –Y con grandes resultados las aves pasaron un aro en el aire que se ilumino en verde, se giró a otro aro repitiendo el mismo proceso y con de nuevo el. –_Avis_. –Se produjeron las aves que atravesaron otro aro que brillo en verde. Después de que todos los aros fueron iluminados en verde se alinearon. –Ahora intente producir el hechizo a través de todos los aros a la vez.

Dailey sonrió apuntando al objetivo, ondeo la varita y dijo. –_Avis_. –Y las aves atravesaron todos los aros. El libro produjo un pequeño. –Excepcional. – Y todas las preparaciones que hizo el libro desaparecieron dentro de él, aunque aún volaba en el aire.

Pero no se fijó en ningún momento en Rutheros, que se encontraba asechando a las aves que aun volaban. Dio un pequeño gruñido y se abalanzó sobre sus presas. –No, Rutheros. –Le intento llamar Dailey pero el dragón ya había lanzado un ave al suelo.

Poff

El dragón tenia plumas en la boca, pero nada del ave; pero no solo fue esta, ya que todas las aves desaparecieron dejando plumas que caían al suelo en flote. El dragón movía su cabeza por el lugar buscando donde habían huido 25 aves, pero solo encontró a Dailey que le sonreía malévolamente con su varita en mano. Había deshecho el hechizo.-

-Dragón malo. –Le dio una reprimenda aun sonriente, guardo su varita y tomo al dragón en su mano. –No puedes comerte cosas vivas. –Siguió riñéndole, pero el dragón se mostraba decepcionado meramente de sus instintos, por lo que Dailey suavizo su expresión. –Ven, veamos si todavía hay comida. –El dragón voló desde el suelo hasta el hombro de su dueño después de que él se pusiera su túnica. Dailey cogió el libro que aún se mantenía levitaste, lo guardo con los demás que había traído y fueron hasta la puerta; que no les permitió salir de ninguna manera.

-Oh, es cierto. –Tomo su mano en su bolsillo y saco su varita. –_Alohomora. –_Y la cerradura de la puerta se escuchó desbloquearse, y con Rutheros que bajo hasta el bolsillo de su túnica, se fue hasta el gran comedor.

¿Cuánto tiempo pudo pasar practicando? Ya que cuando entro al gran comedor la gente se reunía al almuerzo.

A pesar no le dio mucha importancia a ese hecho, ya que se fue directo a su asiento y se sentó con los gemelos Scamander que se encontraban juntos en la mesa de Ravenclaw para variar. Ahí los tres mantuvieron una calmada conversación mientras metía furtivamente comida dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.

Apenas termino de comer saco un pergamino desde de su bolso y escribía aun entre la charla con los Scamander. Tardo muy poco escribiéndola, la releyó y la firmo cuando todo estaba correcto. Hizo otra más y las puso a ambas juntas en un bolsillo.

Pero él no tenía una lechuza para poder enviar una carta. Y tampoco es que haiga un buzón por ahí donde pueda el ir y meter la carta. – ¿Cómo puedo enviar una carta? –Pregunto Dailey.

- ¿No tienes una lechuza? –Pregunto Lorcan que le miraba extrañado.

-No; él tiene un dragón. –Interfirió el otro gemelo. –Pero es un dragón en miniatura, así que no puede ir por ahí entregando correo. –Añadió con una sonrisa Lysander.

- ¿Eso es verdad? –Pregunto Lorcan que le miraba inquisitivamente. Dailey tomo el dragón en su palma y se lo mostro por unos segundos al Gryffindor.

- ¿Sabes cómo puedo enviar una carta?

Lorcan y Lysander asintieron mientras le miraba como si fuera lo más fácil y sencillo del mundo. –En la lechucería. –Respondieron al unísono.

-En el colegio hay lechuzas oficiales del colegio, y siempre puedes utilizar una prestada. –Lorcan termino de explicar. Lysander aparto su plato y se levantó de la mesa. –Vamos, te llevamos. –Lorcan también se levantó al estar obligado por las palabras de su hermano. Dailey también lo hizo, saliendo los tres del gran comedor.

El camino era hasta una de las torres del castillo. Nada del otro mundo. Hasta que en medio del camino escucharon un sonido metálico, una de las millones de armaduras que decoraban el castillo hacia ese sonido, a la par que se movía por si sola. –Quédense atrás. –Les indico Dailey sacando su varita.

La armadura blandió la bola de púas mientras se acercaba a ellos. Lysander se mostró asustado agarrándose de la túnica de su hermano que la mantenía atrás de él. –Había oído de ti, pero no esperaba encontrarme ya contigo. –Dijo Dailey delante del par de gemelos, preparado para el ataque. –_Flipendo. –_Hizo el hechizo junto al movimiento y la armadura cayo atrás, separada en cada una de sus partes. –Peeves.

Un hombrecito salía dentro de los restos de la armadura, elevándose en el aire: Estaba vestido en ropas fuertemente extravagantes, como con un sombrero. Era el Poltergeist del colegio. –Eh, chiquillo, eso ha dolido. Nunca te han enseñado a respetar.

- ¿Yo? –Le pregunto apuntándose con la varita. –Si fuisteis tú quien primero ibas a dar la lata. Yo te detuve antes de que pudieras salirte con la tuya.

-Eh, con que te la crees de listillo, bien; mejor dejo que las cosas ocurran como deben. –El Poltergeist tuvo un abrupto cambio de pensar, solo les saco la lengua con un obsceno gesto de la mano y salió volando a través de una pared

- ¿A qué se pudo haber estado refiriendo? –Pregunto Lysander aparatándose de su gemelo.

-No sé. _Reparo. –_Respondió Dailey para después regresar la armadura a su forma inicial. –_Wingardium Leviosa. –_Y la armadura levito hasta donde estuvo antes de que Peeves la poseyera.

-Un momento, el profesor Flitwick aún no nos ha enseñado ese encantamiento. –Intervino Lorcan en medio de la realización del hechizo.

-Ni a nosotros. –Añadió Lysander. –Dailey parece que aprendió el encantamiento en otra parte.

-Del libro, ¿de dónde más? –Dijo Dailey terminado su hechizo. –Mejor sigamos con nuestro camino.

Los Scamander ni preguntaron nuevamente el tema, ni cualquier otra cosa, ya que apenas caminaron medio pasillo, Peeves estaba en el inicio riendo malévolamente. Dailey miro sobre su hombro y contemplo el horror que se aproximaba. Decenas de instrumentos mágicos estaban volando, gateando, vibrando e incluso corriendo por las paredes.

Los tres jóvenes gritaron a la vez de que todo eso llegaría hasta ellos y salieron a correr mientras Peeves aún se reía de sus caras. Por más que intentaran huir todas esas cosas se le acercaban más y más.

Explosiones de color, formas y destellos surcaban los cielos. Humos y vapores se concentraban en los pasillos, y en el suelo se extendía una especie de pantano. El camino se bifurco en dos pasillos. –Tomen el de la derecha. –Les comando Dailey, los Scamander asintieron y se fueron al este, mientras Dailey iba por el oeste.

A suerte de ambos grupos todas las cosas que les perseguían se tuvieron que dividir también, pero Dailey nunca supo que el pasillo que había tomado le llevaría a un camino muerto, donde solo habría entrada a aulas que ni el _Alohomora _pudiera permitirle entrar. Podría ser que una serie de encantamientos poderosos pudiera darle una oportunidad, pero hasta ahora todo lo que el sabia era inútil, ni siquiera el encantamiento escudo pudiera darla más allá de cinco segundos.

Dailey puso su espalda contra la pared, Rutheros se quedó tranquilo en su bolsillo ya que Dailey no le dejaba salir. Dailey cerró los ojos y espero a que todo le impactara.

Pero lo único que sintió fue el toque de una mano que le agarro del hombro, y con mucha fuerza le forzó a moverse del lugar.

Cuando Dailey abrió los ojos estaba fuera del pasillo, pero aun lo podía ver, ya que una pared mostraba el exterior como si fuera una ventana de un solo sentido. Cuando se decidió en girarse pudo encontrar ahí a James.

Dailey se sorprendió al verlo. Estuvo ahí en el momento justo. – ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto Dailey que evitaba el contacto visual con James.

-Es un pasillo secreto. –Respondió James sin intención de insistirle.

- ¿Me puedes llevar de regreso a una zona donde pueda continuar mi camino? –Pregunto Dailey aun sin verle a los ojos, James asintió débilmente y fue al cruce al final del pasillo. Dailey le siguió por todo el lugar hasta salir nuevamente a un pasillo que daba a la gran escalera.

-James, –Llamo al joven Gryffindor un muchacho que era obviamente mayor que ellos, era más alto, y muy pelirrojo. –tienes que ver el lio que montamos, tres niños de primer año apenas creo que pudieran escapar. –Pero cuando el muchacho de tercer año llego a pasos de su primo sintió la atmosfera más fría y pesada.

- ¿Conque fuisteis vosotros? –Pregunto cabizbajo Dailey, en tono muy sombrío. Entonces se giró hasta donde James, que le tomo por el cuello y le empujo contra una pared, apuntándole la varita al cuello. – ¿No te dije que no te metierais conmigo el primer día en el tren? –Le bramo con rabia Dailey presionando la punta de su varita contra el joven.

-No teníamos pensado que Peeves fuera a hacer saltar todo eso de repente. –Dijo intentando defenderse James.

-No puedes tratar a mi primo así, que te crees… –Hablo el mayor, pero sus palabras se cortaron cuando vio directo a los ojos a Dailey; una mirada fría y asesina le dirigió haciendo que el pelirrojo temblara y se apartara.

-No crees que tu primo te salvara. –dijo girándose de nuevo al joven Potter.

-Pero aun así te salve, ¿recuerdas? Fui a buscarte cuando te vi y evite que te pasara algo. –Dijo James mirando con sus ojos marrones a los grises azulados. Dailey le quito la presión del cuello, se giró en sus talones y se fue haciendo su camino hasta las escaleras, empujando al otro Gryffindor en el proceso.

Le había murmurado unas gracias cuando escucho las palabras de James, después de sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Dailey se encontró con los gemelos después cerca de un gran retrato para luego ir a la lechucería. Después de esa tarea Dailey decidió compartir con los gemelos el resto del día. Al final del día, no había conocido a personas tan interesantes como ellos dos. Y Dailey, bueno, tenía ahora dos amigos.

El tiempo empezaba a irse como si fuera la vida un reloj de arena, grano a grano. Un día llegaba y un día se iba, el sol salía y la luego se le sobreponía, las nubes flotaban donde las estrellas luego brillarían; y antes de ver Dailey había disfrutado de su segundo fin de semana en el colegio estudiando.

A la mañana del tercer lunes en el castillo Dailey se levantó temprano como siempre. Se uniformo y se fue hasta el baño a peinarse como acostumbraba, pero el terror le invadió cuando noto que su cabello había estado empeorando. Los primeros días no se notaba mucho, pero conforme su cabello crecía aumentaba muy disparejo, notándose que paso por un maltrato del destino. Intento peinarse y salido al gran comedor para su desayuno. Como todos los lunes la primera clase era pociones.

Cuando el primer periodo comenzó Dailey fue múltiplemente elogiado por el profesor Slughorn; la pócima que había creado había sido un gran éxito y según el profesor era un gran logro, ahora era uno de sus mejores alumnos a corta edad.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras estuvo mejor aún si eso pudiera, después de semanas de práctica del Flipendo, ahora se encontraban estudiando el hechizo para mover objetos. Dailey se destacó en mover grandes objetos como escritorios y baúles.

Desde aquel incidente Dailey ahora encontraba a James viéndolo, o intentando de hacer las paces; cada vez que podía verlo notaba que se encontraba con aires pensativos.

La clases de ese lunes terminaron, y después del almuerzo Dailey decidió ir al salón en el cuarto piso; pero para su sorpresa estaba ocupado por dos personas.

Reconocía a ambos. La chica pelirroja era prefecto de Gryffindor, era muy hermosa, sus rasgos eran resaltantemente perfectos (Según un día escucho Dailey ella tenía sangre de Veela y gracias a ello era que obtenía esa gran apariencia); El otro junto a ella sabía que era su primo, un niño de cabello azabache: James Potter.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Dijo avanzando hasta estar a una distancia corta del par, sin separar la mirada de él; no le importaría que ella le acompañara.

-¿Es él? –Pregunto la prefecta. James simplemente asintió. La mujer metió una mano en su bolso y saco un peine, un espejo y unas tijeras.

Antes de que ella blandiera las tijeras Dailey alzo su varita intimidado. Apuntaba de uno al otro. Un buen _Flipendo _la podría ubicar.

Pero ella no se mostró agresiva, suavizo su mirada y le indico a Dailey que se acercara. Dailey a regañadientes avanzo hasta donde ella, aun con la varita en mano. Ella tomo una silla y le pidió que se sentara. Ella le ayudo a retirarse la túnica dejándola en la mesa y extendió una especie de tela alrededor de su cuello para cubrirle el cuerpo. Él sabía a qué iba esto.

La otra silla se oyó como se arrastraba y se posicionaba frente a Dailey, con James sentado en ella. –Hola. –Pero Dailey no respondió. James arqueo un labio. –Sé que sigues molesto aun; hoy en el desayuno te estaba viendo y me di cuenta del peinado, –Dailey había sentido como le observaban en la mañana, pero aparento que sus cereales eran más interesantes que saber quién le vigilaba. Para su propio horror el corte de pelo era muy obvio. –en fin, como yo cause eso quería ayudarte a solucionarlo, por lo que le pedí a Victorie. –La chica agito la mano. – Y ella asedio a cortarte el cabello. –Su malcriadez se iba drenando de él, suspiro y miro directamente a los ojos del otro chico, serenamente le dijo. –Gracias.

Victorie termino después de un tiempo, le extendió el espejo para verse. Dailey lo cogió y vio su reflejo en él.

Siempre le ha gustado como su cabello caía por sus orejas pero no podía negar que su nuevo peinado tenía un gran toque: Era corto, realmente muy cortó para lo que él estaba acostumbrado, pero eso hacía a su cabello resaltar, ya que sus raíces y puntas negras se notaban y contrastaban con los cortos mechones cenizos.

-Me gusta. Muchas gracias. –Las palabras de Dailey se remojaban en gratitud como en su sonrisa que le regalaba a la pelirroja. –Gracias a ti también. –Le dijo a James que se mostró emociono. Victorie recogió sus cosas. Miro a James como en tema de "Me debes una2 y salido por la puerta.

Dailey leía las instrucciones del libro que levitaba en el medio del cuarto, después de la parte teórica se alzaron varios objetos de la estantería y levitan también en el aire. Dailey sujeto su varita con firmeza produjo el movimiento varias veces, y sin dejar un brillo de luz cada objeto aumento en tamaño como él pronunciaba. –_Engorgio_. –Después de unas felicitaciones del libro las páginas cambiaron inmediatamente con una corriente mágica; presentando así al contra-hechizo. Fijo en las palabras memorizo la teoría y luego empezó a practicar apuntando a los ahora crecidos objetos. –_Reducio_. –Y con un brillo purpura el objeto recupero su tamaño natural. Repitió el mismo procediendo en los siguientes objetos hasta que llego a un reloj que resulto crecido en 10 veces su propio tamaño. Enrosco sus dedos en la varita y con su mente concentrada redijo el hechizo. –_Reducio_. –Pero en medio del encantamiento sonó una risita, que lo desconcentro y solo el reloj recupero el 70% de su tamaño real. Movió su vista a la derecha y vio a James sentado en la misma silla.

-Los siento, lo siento. –Se disculpó entre carcajadas intentando recuperar la regularidad de su respiración. Dailey esta vez repitió el procedimiento sin pronunciar el hechizo ya que tenía la lengua sujeta por sus dientes con mucha fuerza para así no replicarle. Pero la chispa purpura aun salido y el objeto recupero su tamaño.

Suspiro por sus fosas nasales, tal vez sería su culpa por haber aceptado darle una oportunidad para enmendar las cosas, pero…

… Ser amigo de James Sirius Potter no sería nada fácil…

* * *

**1: Bien, eso es todo por hoy, como no he visto que opinen acerca del tiempo de actualización; y porque tampoco lo veo muy efectivo ya que técnicamente hago las misma cantidad de palabras, solo publicare uno a semana.**

**2: Wiii, el duo ahora son amigos. Y Victorie no se queda afuera ;)**

**3: Aun no he definido muy bien a la familia de James, pero eso es para el otro capitulo.**

**4: James no heredo el don de su abuela jajajaaj Y tiene suerte de que ahora Dailey le ayude.**

**5: Son muy interesantes los gemelos, me gustan esos personajes ya que son hijos de Luna :3 (Quien fue mencionada en el capitulo)**

**6: Lo que tuvo Dailey en el capitulo anterior es un sueño, y pueden sacar conclusiones de el.**

**7: Fred le hará la vida imposible al conserje, ya que este pantano es mucho mas efectivo de lo que fue el de "La orden del Fénix" **

_**Se agradecen Review, comentarios o PM. Nadie pierde su tiempo en ese ya que los leo y agradezco.**_

**Darksniels**


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7: Los Weasley

* * *

Hola, primero que todo este capitulo estaba listo ayer; pero debido a ciertas circunstancias no lo pude subir ayer. Realmente no tengo una exacta información que darles. excepto que noten los pequeños detalles que harán de la trama sustentable en los futuros capítulos.

**Descalimer: La historia de Harry Potter le pertenece en derechos de autor a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"_Nadie podría decir que tener amigos es algo fácil. Mientras mejor te llevas con uno a la vez se vuelve más tedioso soportarlo, para vuestra sorpresa, no soy ninguna excepción a la regla. No pienses así de mí; claramente eres un caso muy distinto._

_James Potter podía ser alguien valiente, gracioso, un indudablemente creador de incomodas situaciones, puede ser arrogante por su actitud, pero nunca por la fama de sus padres; podía ser amistoso y muy amable con las personas que ni siquiera conociera, tal como la primera vez que le conocí._

_Su reputación como el hijo del famoso Harry Potter era lo único que lo definía frente a los profesores, y según los únicos que quedan que le enseñaron al Sr. Potter era ya que ambos podían no ser lo mejor en una materia; excepto el profesor Slughorn que me contó que esperaba algo más de James."_

El primer día desde que eran oficialmente amigos llego. Dailey había obtenido una buena atención de todo el mundo que observaba a su nuevo corte de cabello (Dailey podía pensar que era un gesto superficial. Pero el corte y peinado que llevo desde que llego al colegio era muy malo); y no por James que se pavoneaba a su lado mientras entraban al gran comedor.

El día cuando el sombrero seleccionador lo ubico en Ravenclaw había sido la primera vez que obtuvo esta atención.

Dailey cruzo el mar de miradas tranquilamente sin demostrar cualquier alteración, se separó de James que le estaba hablando de algo acerca de Quidditch para dirigirse a su mesa; pero antes de poder soltar un saludo a los Scamander fue extraído de la mesa por alguien que le tomo por su túnica y lo arrastro hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Gruño Dailey cuando vio a James sentado a su lado; el autor de tan brusco gesto. –Vamos a desayunar juntos. –Dijo James viendo directamente a un plato con avena. Dailey intento de protestar por un segundo pero cuando abrió la boca esta fue obstruida por una tostada que levito hasta esa cavidad. Después de pasar la sorpresiva comida embistió con su mirada a un pelirrojo que le miraba en aires de divertido con su varita en mano. -¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –Exigió Dailey expulsando migajas de pan por la boca.

-Bien, parece que no nos han presentado. –Respondió el con calma, ignorando la verdadera pregunta y gesticulando al Potter que estaba a la derecha de Dailey. –Tiene malos modales, aun no lo entrenamos bien. –James fusilo con una mirada al pelirrojo ante ese comentario y con la boca llena intento hablar, obviamente sin darse a entender ni una palabra. Una pelirroja alrededor de ellos le envió una mirada de aprensión a James haciendo que este tragara antes de hablar.

James suspiro y señalo primero al pelirrojo. –Él es Fred. Fred, Dailey. –Hizo una seña de uno al otro. Fred le dio una sonrisa y tomo el habla. –Estoy en tercer año. –Él era el mismo con quien James estuvo destruyendo un pasillo del colegio, casi atrapando a Dailey en un pantano y muchas explosiones. A pesar de la gélida mirada asesina que le dio Dailey la primera vez que hablaron él le hablaba con intensión amistosa. El tamaño de Fred lo delataba porque Dailey y James eran mucho más pequeños.

James señalo a la pelirroja de antes. –La que me acaba de ver _"desaprobatoriamente"_ es Molly. –Dijo James remarcando la palabra _desaprobatoriamente _en tono de burla_. _

-Mucho gusto. – Le dijo mientras le veía muy gratamente. –También curso tercer año junto a Fred. –James entonces le indico a otra de las pelirrojas en la mesa. –Ella es Roxanne. –La niña estaba al lado de Fred mientras se escondía detrás de los hombros de este. –Es algo tímida. –Le susurro James a Dailey. La muchacha pareció escucharlos ya que se había sonrojado.

-Va a segundo año. Bien, ya conoces a Victorie. – Dijo señalando a la joven que le había dado el corte de cabello. Ella le saludo cariñosamente, hoy tenía su cabello sobre un lado de su hombro agarrado por una cinta. –Ella es prefecto de Gryffindor, y está en sexto año. –Entonces James se perdió en la mesa como buscando a alguien, entonces un "Hmpm" le llamo la atención y señalo una chica junto al lado de Dailey. –Es una broma Dom. Ella es Dominique. –Dailey podía decir que difícilmente le conocía, había cruzado sus miradas varias veces, sabía claramente que ella estaba también en primer año. Dailey trazo una obvia relación entre Dominique y Victorie ya que a pesar de que eran parecidas, ambas tenían esa cierta belleza.

-Vale. –dijo Dailey recuperando el habla después de que todos fueran sido presentados. –vosotros sois todos Gryffindor, ¿Y también?

-Somos Primos. –Dijeron los seis al unísono. Tal armonía de la oración le tomó por sorpresa un poco dando un pequeño salto.

-Técnicamente somos todos Weasley, claro exceptuando a James. –Dijo Fred tomando un sorbo de su copa. –Él es hijo de la única hermana que tienen nuestro padre. –Señalo a él mismo y a Roxanne. –El de ellas. –Suspendió su dedo entre Victorie y Dominique. –Y el de ella. –Dijo señalando finalmente a Molly.

-Sus reuniones familiares deben de ser divertidas. –comento Dailey causando una rueda de risas y asentimientos.

-Lo son. –Concordó Molly quien le extendió una empanada de calabaza a Dailey quien la recibió y agradeció propiamente. –Aunque hemos escuchado mucho de ti. – Dailey arqueo una ceja ante el comentario, paso a mirar fulminantemente a James, pero este se veían fuera de tema también. –No por boca de James. –Recupero la atención Molly. –Los profesores te suelen menciona de vez en cuando, dicen que eres una especie de genio.

-El profesor Slughorn, –Se fijó ahora Dailey en Victorie. –dice que creaste una poción de primera, y que esa misma fue utilizada en un alumno de quinto que había incubado algo de veneno de salamandra, "indudablemente extinguió cualquier rastro" fueron las palabras del profesor.

-Pero el profesor BlackMorder es el que mejor puede hablar de ti. –Dijo tomando turno Fred. –Cuando un hechizo _depulso_ exploto en el medio del salón el profesor nos comentó que uno de sus alumnos de primero podría hacerlo incluso mejor, claro pensamos que era una medida de presión, pero el otro día vimos que tenía razón cuando nos enteramos que tenían todo un salón para ti, solo para que practicaras en tranquilidad.

-Inclusive. –Llamo la voz de Roxanne que se estaba habituando a la presencia de Dailey. –Según parece que puedes cargar con un libro de la sección prohibida.

-Y sinceramente queríamos conocerte, pero desde que este tonto degolló tu cabello no queríamos tensar las cosas solo porque fuéramos familia. –Hablo por ultimo Dominique. Antes de que la conversación siguiera fluyendo, grandes cantidades de lechuzas llegaron justo a la hora del correo, todas de distintos colores y con distintos paquetes que iban desde sobres a cajas. Una detuvo el vuelo enfrente de Fred, dejando una caja pequeña. Fred le acaricio las alas al animal, le dio una golosina para lechuzas y el ave salió por donde vino. Fred desgarro el envoltorio de la caja, la abrió y saco el contenido rápidamente extendiéndoselo a James, que disimulaba seguir comiendo mientras guardaba el objeto.

-¿Por qué esconden eso en sus túnicas? –Pregunto Dailey disfrutando de un buen surtido de frutas.

-Es que están prohibidos. –Dijo James mientras escondía la caja bajo la mesa; Dailey sintió la perforadora mirada del conserje sobre el grupo. –Entonces, –Volvió a hablar Dominique. –cuando queríamos conocerte era para ver algo después de enterarnos de tu fama con los profesores; y hasta ahora pareces reflejar la común personalidad de la tía Hermione, solo que parece que puedas ser peor aún.

Dailey arqueo una ceja. Sabía que eso era un alago, a su manera y aunque no conociera a la Sra. Hermione, pero por su forma de hablar sobre ella era obvio que era muy inteligente. El resto del desayuno termino de conocer mejor a la familia Weasley, James se limitaba a no mencionar mucho a su padre; Los Weasley era una familia grandiosa, según lo que les dijeron la mayoría de la familia formo parte de la Orden del Fénix durante las Dos Guerras Mágicas contra Voldemort. La tarea de James de mantener retenida la fama de su padre siempre se veía frustrada, siempre que se mencionaba James intentaba de cambiar el tema, pero la perspectiva de la Segunda Guerra Mágica desde el punto de vista de los participantes más resaltantes era muy sorprendente.

_"Pero todo el periodo libre se esfumo en la hilarante conversación que teníamos, cada palabra, cada fibra de esta conversación me hacía sentir muy equivocado, los Weasley me demostraban claramente de que todo lo que siempre creí acerca de las personas solo era un vago concepto. Algo en ellos me hacía sentir menos cerrado._

_Todo el mundo tal vez necesita una oportunidad, por primera vez como mago me he equivocado"_

Dailey tomo a James por los hombros guiándolo hasta el salón de Encantamientos, donde el par compartieron sitios uno al lado del otro, así como en la siguiente clase de Historia de la Magia. El había cautivado la admiración de la profesora Bracmolt mediante las redacciones que entrego como tarea.

"_Tener amigos incluye muchos requerimientos. Uno de ellos era conocer acerca de tus propios amigos; y aun no se mucho acerca de James. Su habilidad en pociones es un desastre, ni hablare de transfiguración. Destaca en la herbologia. El profesor de la materia, el profesor Longbotton, es amigos de los padres de James, y para él James es como su sobrino; aun así a esto no atribuye su éxito en la clase. Hey, por cierto, ¿recuerdas esa agradable señora rubia la cual se encarga del caldero chorreante? Ella es la esposa del profesor."_

-Hey, es periodo libro, vallamos a los terrenos del castillo. –Dijo James que se encontraba sobre su espalda viendo al techo del aula del cuarto piso, Dailey se encontraba profundizado en su lectura del libro "Construcción y Guía Defensiva de las Artes Oscuras" Dailey volteo una hoja sin dar respuesta alguna, por lo que James supo que le ignoraban por lo que se levantó del suelo. –Podemos ir a visitar a Hagrid, él y Fang se alegrarían por una visita. –Hagrid era un viejo amigo de la familia de James; Fang solo era su perro.

-Adelántate. Puedes ir. –Dijo Dailey, no como en forma de dar autorización a James, sino un tono con un secreto oculto. James sabía que si se iba así no la tendría fácil, normalmente Dailey aun carga con la molestia de su cabello. Ipso facto el joven Potter se sentó en el suelo y siguiendo la rutina en la que esperaba a que Dailey terminara la lectura.

Un grito voló por toda la habitación, vio como James se levantó del suelo viendo directamente al remitente del ruido. Dailey se levantó rápidamente de la silla dejando caer el libro al suelo en un ruido sordo. El libro empezaba a retorcerse conforme expulsaba chispas de distintos colores, chillo agudamente y con ferocidad expulso distintos humos negros.

-Corre. –Ordeno Dailey a James, mientras metía la mano en su túnica y sacaba la varita. Vio a James que asintió asustado y se dirigió a la puerta. Dailey apunto a los ahora transformantes vapores que cambiaban de gas a solido haciendo que los alrededores de la habitación se adornaran con grandes hongos, enredaderas, lasos y en la raíz de toda esa vida vegetal estaba el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; como si fuera la semilla de todo eso.

-_Flipendo_. –Pronuncio Dailey el conjuro intentando hacer desistir a unos Bowtruckles que aparecieron junto a unos árboles. El aula ahora se estaba cubriendo de hojas y ramas. Las pequeñas criaturas salían afortunadas debido a que su pequeño tamaño le hacía a Dailey sufrir para atinarles el conjuro. Varias veces produjo el encantamiento _Diffindo _intentando de advertir a las criaturas de que no quería tener que herirlas, y a la vez quitaba la maleza creciente en el aula; pero conforme más la reducía, mas coléricos se volvían los Bowtruckles.

-_Reducio_. –Canto una voz. James nunca se había ido manteniendo aun su presencia en el aula, y con ese encantamiento, y la luz morada que se produjo de él, los Bowtruckles fueron reducidos a un tamaño muy mínimo menos del normal. Dailey sonrió alegremente y levanto nuevamente sus ataques. Las estelas de luz blanca cortaban todas las hierbas mientras James e encargaba de los Bowtruckles y unas polillas venenosas que salieron de unas flores.

-Cuidado. –Advirtió Dailey, James volteo a su izquierda y se agacho al momento de que un pupitre bailaba por el aire sujeto a unos tentáculos herbáceos, y fue a parar a la esquina. Dailey trago por un segundo aliviado de que alcanzo a advertirle a tiempo. –_Locomotor_, estantes. –Realizo Dailey el hechizo haciendo que los dichos objetos se movieran, pero con el efecto menos esperado: Un débil movimiento.

Dailey se mordió el labio fuertemente, con una gran presión sujeto la varita cuando le sintió vibrar y con un movimiento instintivo los estantes de abalanzaron violentamente sobre las enredaderas y plantas. –Genial Dailey. –Pero fue toda la oración que pronuncio el Potter, porque a medida de que veía noto algo que hizo que se detuviera, supo que algo iba a pasar.

Un grito ahogado, un serpenteante movimiento y una explosión muy sonora. Dailey quedo de espaldas al suelo, se había golpeado en un costado de su cabeza, y su varita se había perdido de su agarre. James se mantenía callado.

"_Tener un amigo es saber que algo le pasa, aunque no lo sepas o exactamente que es"_

Dailey se lanzó sobre su varita, giro en su cuerpo y apunto directamente a la planta. –_Diffindo_. –Unos lazos se rompieron y James fue aflojado del agarre pudiendo respirar nuevamente. Algo en su cabeza le dijo que eso tenía exactamente qué hacer, y que James lo necesitaba urgentemente.

_Engorgio_ fue su siguiente hechizo directo a una antorcha, pero una presión le oprimió la lengua; Pero aun así la llama a la que apuntaba aumento de tamaño después del destello azul hielo. "Piensa Mejor" Le riño una voz en su mente; Tenía razón, seguro quemaría a James si hacia eso. La llama disminuyo la oscuridad del lugar junto a un destello que el libro emitió, Dailey pudo ver nuevamente el núcleo de todo eso.

James aún estaba forcejeando con la planta, era cuestión de tiempo de que la planta le asfixiara; la misión de todo lazo del diablo. Pero no era como si pudiera usar un hechizo para finalizar todo… ¡Finalizar!

Dailey retrocedió unos pasos atrás, casi colocándose espaldas a la pared. Vio la dolorosa expresión cruzar la cara de James. Dailey trago con ferocidad y terror, alzo su varita con un movimiento directo al núcleo. –_Finite._ –El pronuncio, y para su alivio todo había funcionado. James cayó al suelo tosiendo conforme recuperaba la respiración y se normalizaba. Las polillas se esfumaron en polvos de colores, los Bowtruckles se volvieron aserrín y las empezaron a despegarse de las paredes, marchitándose poco a poco y desapareciendo en vapores nubosos como con los que llegaron.

El libro estaba donde Dailey pudo dirigirle un contra-hechizo, cerrado y con su cubierta intacta como si nunca nada creció fuera de este.

–Me las pagara el profesor BlackMorder. –Dijo Dailey, cogiendo el libro del suelo. –Os lo aseguro, la próxima vez que le vea le voy a preguntar porque demonios pone semejante cosa en un libro.

"_La rabia me consumía en ese momento; Tener un amigo no es simplemente ser sociable, compartir, si no también preocuparse por esa persona. Durante esos minutos en los que tarde detener el encantamiento pude sentirlo, miedo, como aquella vez que tenía siete años y miedo si pasaba algo…"_

James se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Dailey que le dejo en una silla. Habían decidido, por parte del colérico Dailey, saltarse las ceremonias de agradecimientos por lo que se dispuso a arreglar el aula con movimientos de varita y encantamientos. Imprescindiblemente conservo su apariencia desaliñada, guardo el libro oprimiéndolo entro otros libros, por si se le ocurría recrear un invernadero en el bolso de Dailey. Ayudo a James a erguirse y salieron dela aula.

Simultáneamente a su llegada al Gran Vestíbulo también encontraron a Dominique que conversaba tranquila con unas compañeras.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? –Chillo, pero ineficientemente ya que no fue respondida. De hecho sus labios se contrajeron como si estuvieran sellados al menos que se le otorgara el habla.

-¿Dónde está el profesor BlackMorder? –Pregunto Dailey ardientemente, como si su voz fuera a explotar de ira. Su oración había intimidado completamente a las compañeras de Dominique. La gente alrededor del Gran Vestíbulo empezaba a observarles. Fred llego segundos después con un caldero que fue agujereado por una mala poción; seguro venia de su periodo de pociones.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? –Pregunto al llegar a donde los primeros años, pasando la mirada a cada uno de ellos intentando rastrear alguna pista, pero erró en mirar a Dailey.

-¿Dónde está el profesor BlackMorder? –Repitió Dailey la pregunta. Fred se vio sufrir un escalofrío ante la mirada del joven.

-Dando clases a los de séptimo. –Balbuceo Fred con minucioso cuidado. Dailey asintió y dejo a James junto a sus primos. –Gracias. –Dijo él ante la respuesta de Fred. El par de Weasley se estremeció por última vez a los ojos de Dailey antes de que se fuera.

Fríamente subió las escaleras de mármol, de ahí se fue por una de las escaleras. En muchos cuadros sus ocupantes, bondadosos y amistosos preguntaban el porqué de su expresión. Dailey respondía con una falsa sonrisa y seguía su camino.

Muchos compañeros de primer año sofocaban sus conversaciones cuando el aura de Dailey les rodeaba apenas pasara al frente de ellos. Dailey recuerda ver a los Scamander verle fascinado desde uno de los pasillos.

Frunció fuertemente su expresión cuando pudo ver el contorno de la puerta al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la empujo cuando estuvo frente a ella, y cruzo la clase desinteresado de todo menos del profesor que vestía su abrigo insigniado por el emblema de la escuela. Por la expresión que Dailey vio en su cara, de seguro ya suponía a que venía la intervención. Claro, sin contar la desaliñada apariencia del primer año, los rastros de hierbas y su mirada, literalmente venenosa; que hablaba mucho por él.

Dailey abrió la boca un para gruñirle al profesor. –Veo que has terminado el libro. –Le interrumpió el hombro con una calmada expresión. –Un muy entretenido encantamiento.

Dailey le arque una ceja, seguido de soltar una risita burlona. – ¿Entretenido? –Dijo ofendido. –Sí, claro, como unas vacaciones. –Espeto sarcásticamente.

El profesor BlackMorder frunció el entrecejo, mirándole calculadoramente. –Juraría que lo encontrarías entretenido. –Dijo el profesor, sonaba confundido. Su interior hirvió rápidamente, Dailey tuvo que enterrar sus uñas en la palma de sus mano y apretar los dientes, haciendo que rechinaran, todo en un intento de no hacer que le creciera al profesor un cuerno efecto de un embrujo (Hex)

-¿Por qué demonios no me advirtió?

-Lo hice. –Respondió calmado el profesor. Dailey sintió como su garganta se oprimía ante el recuerdo; si lo había hecho, por lo que sonrojo y evadió su mirada. – ¿Por qué no me dijo concretamente eso?

Ante la pregunta el profesor BlackMorder tanteo un movimiento con la cabeza en cierto reconocimiento. –Eso sí, es error mío. –Dirigió su mano a su abrigo y obtuvo su varita de ahí. –_Accio_. –Un movimiento de varita, y un destello atrajo un libro que apuntaba con la varita. El mismo libro blanco con detalles color alba, solo que este tenía la inscripción de edición "Apta para la venta" –Veras. –Le retomo la atención el profesor. –El libro que te di fue el primer impreso, así que era de las primeras impresiones que me dieron. Partiendo de ahí fue el primero en ser hechizado, de él se imprimieron los modelos a la venta, por lo que no está identificado como este. –Ondeo su varita y el libro se abrió en la primera página, paso la portada y se vio una nueva hoja: Tenia un apariencia trasparente y brillaba con las palabras "Volumen 1: Primer año" y una firma mágica en una esquina. –Cada una de estas firmas o "identificaciones" evita que se avance rápidamente, por lo que no llegaría a suceder, eso. –El profesor alzo un dedo y marco a los alumnos del aula.

Dailey se desentendió de los alrededores y no se fijó en los séptimos años. Cada uno tenía una gran altura, después de todo eran seguro, todos mayores de edad. Pero cada uno estaba ocupado batiéndose contra un específico obstáculo proveniente de los libros de la clase.

Había pantanos gigantescos, una horda de Bowtruckles sobre una alumna de rulos amarillos, una manticora completa y una gran diversidad de otros obstáculos que batallaban contra los de séptimo año. –En este caso, –Dailey volteo su vista al profesor. –la curiosidad mato al gato. –Dailey se sintió tan avergonzado, la voz irrompible del profesor BlackMorder le hacía sentir sus errores. La ventana del aula quedaba ahí misma, cerca de una pared a la cual podría correr. ¿Qué tan difícil seria lanzarse por la ventana para evitar la vergüenza?

-Bien clase, todos los que tengan complicaciones dejen que el señor Lawler les dé un pequeño apoyo. –Dijo el profesor BlackMorder, muchos estudiante se giraron a ver, unos mientras peleaban contra sus desafíos y otros que no podían ni hacerlo. –Un brazo le apretó los hombros apegándolo a su dueño. Todo en un gran signo de agrado y confianza. –Después de todo es mi mejor alumno. –Que con una sonrisa en cara termino de decir.

"_A los de primer año no se le permite jugar al Quidditch, ni tener su propia escoba. Eso no me afecta en mucho, pero si a James. No me guardo rencor por lo del libro, claro está que le salve la vida, pero aun así creo que eso nos volvió algo más cercanos. Como te iba diciendo, tal vez James paresa torpe, y hasta un tonto cabeza de chorlito, pero el orgullo que blande de sus habilidades de vuelo es impenetrable. A veces tener amigos es muy extraño; tú obviamente sabes qué es eso. También no saberlo todo de ellos me da una especie de envidia, ¿Tal vez solo sea yo?" _

El sol estaba muy cerca aun de las montañas, las nubes se veían como vapores casi percibidles en el claro cielo. El viento cruzaba bañando a toda cosa existente, y una figura volaba en zip zap sin control.

-Wahh. –Chillo la voz de un joven mago montando una escoba que difícilmente le obedecía. En un segundo resbalo y presiono los parpados con fuerza.

"_Por cierto, apesto en vuelo" _

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos no sintió el golpe del suelo, aún estaba flotando, pero no con su escoba, ni siquiera por cuenta propia. Estaba en los brazos de la persona que lo atajo metros del suelo. Era Lenny Wood, un estudiante de Gryffindor de cuarto año, actual capitán del equipo de Quidditch; un logro que compartía con su padre, Oliver Wood.

-Eso estuvo cerca. –Dijo el sosteniendo una sonrisa muy amplia. Miraba a los ojos de Dailey que estaba sin habla. Su torpeza hacia que se sonrojara apenas susurrando un. –Gracias.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Reclamo una voz cercana, y que conocía correctamente. –Puedes ser un prodigioso genio y todo lo demás, pero deberías de agradecer que Vuelo no es una materia obligatoria, de lo contrario tus calificaciones no fueran perfectas. –James se quejó, mientras bajaba en picada para coger la escoba de su compañero. Dailey se levantó del agarre de Lenny y salto al suelo desde la escoba, después de haber apuntado un hechizo suavizante a donde caería; aterrizando sin contratiempos en una superficie suave. Lenny se sorprendió de todo en el acto.

Cuando levanto la mirada se fijó en las preocupadas miradas de Victorie, Molly y Dominique, que estaban levantadas de sus asientos en la tribuna de Gryffindor. Los Scamander, junto al insistente Anthony, también compartían asientos en las tribunas bajo la misma expresión de las Weasley.

Fred sobrevoló la zona con una especie de bate en la mano que era un mismo objeto que compartía con otro estudiante de Gryffindor.

-Toma. –Le ofreció James la escoba a Dailey. Dailey rechisto y negó con la cabeza. -¿Cómo qué no? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero practicar más. –Gruño Dailey. - ¿No te das cuenta? –Se giró dándole la espalda a James después de mirarle con una expresión que le daba los primeros días de clase. Fue hasta los pies de la tribuna con su varita en mano e hizo aparecer de la nada una especie de goma en la que salto para elevarle a la tribuna; la goma desapareció segundos después del uso. Busco asiento y con aires de molesto se quedó observando perpetuamente a un balón rojizo en manos de Roxanne.

-Vale, lo siento. –Se disculpó James que descendió hasta la tribuna. La rabia dentro de él no mermo, si no aumento. Su puño derecho se apretaba con fuerza y su otra mano se aventuraba por su asiento, hasta encontrar algo en borda tubular cerca de Anthony. - ¡Tu, Idiota!

El objeto en mano de Dailey escapo de esta, siendo lanzado con fuerza y explotando al golpear a James. Era un petardo mágico.

"_Por suerte no le paso nada. No me lo perdonaría de ser así. Creo que van dos veces que he esperado consecuencias que no se dan a la luz. Tener a James de amigo significa que tengo que perdonarle, y tal vez el a mí."_

Octubre fue muy corto, como una centella brillo al principio y desapareció al final. Halloween fue muy divertido para el joven Dailey. Junto a James ayudo a Hagrid a decorar las calabazas cuando le hicieron una visita a su cabaña. El lago negro tenía un lugar especial que le hacía ver cristalino a la luz del otoño donde paso un rato con Dominique y Victorie cada cierto tiempo.

Junto a Fred y Roxanne tuvieron que ir a perseguir a Peeves después de que este tomara la ropa de James cuando él se fue a bañar. Molly y Dailey compartían días en la biblioteca leyendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Los Scamander le incursionaron en una búsqueda de unas criaturas muy pocos conocidas. Anthony le había pedido ayuda con los estudias así que Dailey esporádicamente practicaba con el joven Hufflepuff.

Y cuando el último día del mes llego, con el vino la celebración de Halloween. Fecha en la que los fantasmas se emocionaban y relataban sus historias a los jóvenes magos, creando un círculo de historias en la cual se escucho acerca de cómo Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se enfrentaron a un troll de las montañas.

Noviembre emporo el clima provocando el declive helado del ambiente, el invierno saludaba como una brillante crin de unicornio. El primer partido de Quidditch se celebraría dentro de muy poco tiempo.

Otro viernes de clases termino. Dailey estaba bajando por las escaleras de mármol con su uniforme más protector para el frio. Conversando junto a él estaba el joven Potter.

Bajaron los escalones juntos, sus bolsos quedaron en sus dormitorios después de haber terminado la clase de pociones; y ahora buscaban algo de aire libre. Las puertas del gran comedor daban a luz la ligeramente cantidad de personas ahí adentro.

Dailey se fijó en la estatua de un águila que sostenía un reloj de arena entre sus dos alas, sonriendo orgulloso al notar las grandes cantidades de zafiros que denotaban su arduo trabajo.

Los terrenos del castillo se vestían en capas marrones y anaranjadas de hojas, no tenía las blancas vestiduras pero se estaban preparando para ellas. Los arboles estaban desnudos de hojas y desprotegidos de sus coberturas permitiendo verles las ramas.

Hicieron camino hasta la dirección del lago donde acordaron ver como este se congelaba. Pero antes de poder tomar la dirección hacia el lago Dailey detuvo el paso de ambos haciendo que el par se escondiera.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto James molesto por el golpe que se dio. –Tenemos que hacer algo. –dijo Dailey con aire pensativo, por lo que James arqueo una ceja y el Ravenclaw le señaló una escena. Evan Caruso estaba en el suelo sobres sus rodillas en una extraña posición, le rodeaban un grupo de tres Slytherin.

- ¿Hacer algo? –Pregunto James con voz desconfiada. –Es hora de salir pitando. Son de tercer año, no tendríamos oportunidad alguna. Mejor traigamos al tío Neville o a Fred, alguno sabrá que hacer. –Pero Dailey se mantuvo incierto en esa sugerencia, se agacho y cogió varios objetos fríos dentro de su mano. Rápidamente se levantó y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un quejido. Dailey saco a James del escondite empujándolo al frente después de evitar de que saliera en huida. Estaban dándole la cara a los oponentes.

- ¿Qué os creéis vosotros dos? ¿Lanzando piedras? Os enseñare lo que es bueno, pedazos de críos. –La voz del Slytherin fue un bramido que hizo templar las piernas de James, como a Dailey.

Él no podía quedarse tranquilo ante una situación así, ni evitar preocuparse de las consecuencias después de los actos. –Evan huye. –El Ravenclaw asintió y se escurrió rápidamente colina arriba. James nuevamente fue tomado del brazo y en conjunto salieron en una carrera lejos del trio que les perseguía.

- ¡Por Merlín! –Chillo James. - ¡¿En qué estabais pensando?! ¡¿Qué calamidades has hecho, o es que quieres suicidarte, eh?! ¡Atacar a un trio de tercer año! –Le riño todo el camino mientras daban un circuito por medio de árboles y caminos empantanados. - ¡Se supone que eres un Ravenclaw, los magos más inteligentes en crecimiento, pero no parece que tus actos fuera los de un genio!

Dailey fulmino con la mirada a James, era una muy mala e inoportuna conversación, lo que hacía que su calma se fuera desenfocando. –Preferentemente deseo estar en un cómodo sillón o en mi sala común. –Gruño Dailey en desagrado. - ¡Fue todo idea tuya lo de salir! ¡Y no hablemos de los incomprensibles hechos! ¡Eres un Gryffindor, alguien que es valiente! –Añadió en protesta. –Escucha claramente, y hacedme total caso. –Dailey le dio una explicación y James le escuchó atentamente.

La carrera siguió el curso orinal del paseo, un camino hasta la orilla del lago. –_Flipendo_. –Produjo James el conjuro contra uno de los de tercer año, este intento redirigirlo con un rápido movimiento de varita que termino lastimando a uno de sus propios compañeros.

-Somos mayores. –Le notifico el Slytherin que parecía a cargo. –Seremos bondadosos: no se opongan y les ira mejor, después de todo están acorralados como ratas. –El par alrededor de este alzaron sus varitas y el tercero lo hizo segundos después.

James se llevó el puño a la boca, presionándola con este. De repente soltó una risita contenida y arqueo una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa tranquila. –Nos ofenden pensando, que seriamos presas fáciles.

El trio fue sorprendido por las palabras de James, el líder le miraba con rotundo odio y desprecio, con cierto nerviosismo que afectaba lo fluidez de sus movimiento. - ¡Ahora! –Rugió la voz de Dailey, James rio nuevamente y se dio pecho al suelo dejando ver a Dailey que estaba detrás de él. –_Flipendo_. –Y con el conjuro y movimiento fue expendio de la varita de Dailey un destello azul que impacto a los tres Slytherin dejándolos atontados. Rápidamente como un rayo se giró sobre sus talones y apunto al lago. –Glacius. –Produjo el encantamiento y el agua empezó a perder fluidez, comenzando así a solidificarse conforme el movimiento hacia una especie de puente de hielo. Tentativamente piso el inicio de la estructura improvisada, tomo un respiro, y giro a voltear a mirar a James, asintiendo aprobatoriamente. James e levanto e ipso facto comenzaron a correr sobre el puente. Por encima de su hombro, Dailey vio al trió levantarse mientras le miraban coléricos.

Dailey se detuvo por un momento mientras James siguió el puente que conectaba dos piezas de tierra firme. Dailey trazo una línea horizontal sobre el hielo y pronuncian. –_Diffindo. –_Seccionando el camino. El grupo de Slytherin desistió en el intento de seguirlos por lo que se apartaron. Y rodear el camino para atraparlos seria lo suficientemente lento como para que el par escapara.

Dailey recupero el ritmo y regreso a corree detrás de James y sobre el hielo que se iba despedazando, corriendo sin dirección alguna; sin intenciones de detenerse.

Su varita vibraba conforme corrían iban acercándose a los árboles, el parpadeo por un segundo y al otro abrió los ojos pudiendo ver la escarcha que empezaba a caer desde el cielo.

"_Nunca olvidare ese día. Produje mi más potente hechizo sobre un encantamiento nunca antes practicado, y gracias a él, literalmente, me salve la vida._

_Ese día conocí muchas cosas y conforme nos acercábamos a los arboles más interesante se hacia el día. Te contare lo demás luego, es una carta muy larga para ser una mensual; es como si fuéramos pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar, y no creo que el pobre buzón me perdone abarrotarlo con una carta tan larga._

_Dailey Lawler_

_Para: Layton Miller."_

La emoción, la alegría y el optimismo se proporcionaban junto a la presión de escapar y no ser cogidos.

James reía, con tanta felicidad sobre sus hombros. Su mente se invadió por esa risa, pero solo seguían corriendo y corriendo.

Corrieron juntos a través de los árboles, con su mano dirigiéndole, eran guiados por su varita como si esta fuera una brújula, una brújula que tiraba de su dueño obligándole a ir en una dirección…

Todo mientras se unía a la risa del joven Potter…

* * *

**1: Yo creo que desde aquí en adelante la trama adquiere mas peso.**

**2: Esta capitulo técnicamente esta basado en reconocer a los Weasley de la Tercera Generación, ya que muchos autores tienen sus maneras de verlos.**

**3: Es un estilo muy extraño para narrar, pero quería hacer que la historia fuera fluyendo mientras Dailey ****hablara a la vez acerca de que piensa, para que le conozcan algo mejor.**

**4: Dailey sigue practicando día tras día, y estudiando a la vez. Por ejemplo James que se la pasa viéndolo practicar aprende uno que otro hechizo así.**

**5: Esa actitud que adquiere Dailey es la misma (Pero una forma mas avanzada) De la que demostró pequeño cuando sucedió lo del parque.**

**6: No me saltaría esta por nada del mundo. Las actualizaciones dobles creo que no podrán ser, o mínimo no muy seguidas. Ya que si yo cortaba este capitulo a la mitad perdería en cierta manera el estilo de este capitulo en cuanto a narrativa. El siguiente, creo que si se puede dividir, pero no prometo nada. No me han respondido acerca de que tipo de Fic debería de regalarles esta vez, pero no nombren mucho a los Black, sinceramente les conozco muy poco; son interesantes. Pero no me siento cómodos con ellos.**

**7: La otra razón de que no pueda actualizar doble es que estoy haciendo un pequeño reto, _*redoble de tambores* _Estoy intentando llevar a Dailey Lawler y el misterio del fruto de la tierra al Ingles. Una amiga me dijo que la historia es interesante, y que en Fanfiction hay un mayor porcentaje de lectores y escritores, que solo saben ingles, pero que ellos son mas aficionado a las historias (No digo que ustedes no, realmente los quiero a todos que lean la historia :3 ), así que pensé a darle caña a ver que sale. Y desde ese día estoy traduciendo (o mejor dicho ganando fuerzas para empezar a) este fic al Ingles. Así que, deseenme suerte.**

**Darksniels**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Una zona totalmente misteriosa**

* * *

**!Hey! Hola a todos, ¿Como están? Tuve que terminar publicando el capitulo hoy, pero bueno, tiene varias sorpresas en este.**

**Desclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo no me pertenecen**

* * *

En medio de la huida del Gryffindor y el Ravenclaw, doblegaban las ramas de las plantas bajas en su camino. Las carcajadas de ambos hacían cambiar el ambiente del lugar suplantando uno que otro crujir, algún croar o hasta graznidos en el oscuro bosque donde ambos habían acabado. El bosque no solo era muy resistente e impenetrable a la luz solar, sino que también conforme más te adentrabas en este más oscuro se volvía.

Después de mucho correr, ambos agotados niños se sentaron en un árbol caído, mientras intentaban recuperar la respiración que ahora hacían cortadamente.

-Eso ha sido increíble, ¿no? –Le dijo Dailey a James, esté ultimo le miro como si lo fueran aturdido.

- ¿Encontrar el peligro y huir en una persecución? –Dijo James. Dailey simplemente se bufo.

-No. Esto, tú. –James le miro con un más profundo desconcierto, alzo un dedo y se apuntó. –Sí, tu. Nunca he sido bueno haciendo amigos, me gustan los libros y la inteligencia, pero eso no son amigos de verdad.

-Bueno, puedes ponerle cara a los libros y… -Pero James se detuvo al ver la mirada fría de Dailey; que cambio tan abrupto. –Bueno, mejor me quedo en silencio. –Dailey hizo una risita y prosiguió después de aclararse la garganta.

El bosque se quedó en silencio unos segundos, varias lagartijas de gran tamaño salieron corriendo hasta un agujero de tierra, un Bowtruckle verdadero reinaba en un gran árbol, y Dailey veía el espacio entre las ramas de los árboles que permitían la poca filtración de luz.

-Tú fuiste amable la primera vez que nos vimos, y realmente no pasó mucho tiempo cuando decidí rechazar esa amistad, claro, sin tomar en cuenta lo del cabello. –James palideció ante esas palabras, pero Dailey embozo una sonrisa muy iluminadora. –No te preocupes, ya he superado eso. Como te iba diciendo, no he sido muy bueno con nadie en mi vida, la gente suele de pasar de mí por eso. Pero tú, tan diferente a mí, me caes bien; como Layton.

-¿Layton? ¿El niño que corrió con el tren para despedirse?

Entonces un escarabajo salió de la tierra, Dailey lo vio por un segundo y al otro levanto la mirada. - ¿Así que me estuviste espiando? –Dailey dio una carcajada cuando la expresión de James fue de vergüenza. –Sí, él mismo. –Respondió jubilosamente.

- ¿Has oído eso? –Susurro Dailey. Cambio abruptamente el tema. Él se había levantado de su asiento y saco su varita. En un momento de descuido se habían aventurado en una zona que representaba un lugar donde no podían estar: El bosque prohibido. Y de un momento a otro había llegado esta voz que rasgaba la atmosfera. –Ahí. –Localizo Dailey el lugar de donde provino. James iba a hablar cuando Dailey le tapó la boca con una mano. James comprendió y saco su varita también.

Paso a paso se fueron aproximando al árbol, pero en el peor e inoportuno momento se quebró una ramita en el suelo. Después estallaron los pasos de alguien que huía de los jóvenes. Varias chispas azules fueros disparadas a la persona que huía, ya que se veía desde sus espaldas como un humano de oscuros cabellos azabaches que revotaban fueran de la capucha de su túnica; si era un mago ni siquiera intento defenderse.

En medio de la persecución llegaron a una especie de claro, no muy grande. Ahí la persona corrió hasta encontrar donde cubrirse con una piedra gigante.

James se mostraba impulsivo por hablar, pero Dailey continuamente le señalaba que se retuviera, de una indicándole un escondrijo detrás un árbol. Haciendo lo mismo Dailey se puso detrás de uno de los gruesos arboles del bosque, pero en una dirección totalmente opuesta a donde James estaba; para así mantener un correcto perímetro del lugar.

Dailey se le revolvió el estómago mientras se sostenía un costado del abdomen. El lugar se le parecía endemoniadamente parecido. Poco a poco se deslizo por la superficie del árbol, conforme perdía el control de su propio cuerpo. Su respiración pesaba como el plomo, pero aun así su varita estaba firme y preparada para atacar a su presa que no podría predecir de donde vendría el golpe. Se levantó poco a poco, la comisura de su labio temblaba y con su varita lanzaría un hechizo nuevo que de seguro lo aturdiría. Cuando Dailey apareció por un lado del árbol palideció al ver que James ya había desvelado donde se escondía.

-Estoy aquí. –Declaro James, hablando en voz muy alta por la atención. El hombre se descubrió y James hizo con su varita un _Flipendo_ que rozo de poco a su objetivo. Pero para horror de Dailey el hombre saco una varita y unas chispas amarillas fueron expulsadas de está empujando a James por los aires sacándolo del claro.

Una cierta emoción burbujeo dentro de Dailey al ver a James se agredido.

-_Diffindo_. –Pronuncio el encantamiento Dailey mientras trazaba una línea sobre las gruesas raíces del árbol. Estas menguaron conforme se seccionaban, y un árbol cayó desde su base hasta donde estaba el atacante.

Un lamento fue pronunciado obviamente por el hombre que hirió a su amigo.

Sostuvo el mango de su varita con más fuerza, tanta que produjo una corriente de calor, he instintivamente volvió a correr yendo detrás de donde James había sido mandado a volar, procurando evitar al herido mago debajo del árbol.

Corrió una larga distancia por donde vio a James salir volando, incluso el claro había quedado mucho atrás, pero aun así no veía nada. –James. –Llamo a su amigo mientras trotaba entre los árboles, se mordía el labio inferior mientras seguía corriendo. Su varita que estaba firme en su mano, después de que se había detenido, había empezado nuevamente a emitir ondas desde lo más profundo del núcleo de esta, de manera muy constante y bajo la presión de como si estuviera traspasando barreras invisibles. Entonces las vibraciones de la varita se sincronizaron con cada paso que daba mientras la presión era cada vez más densa. Después de que Dailey dio un simple pestañeo los arboles habían quedado mucho atrás, estaba en un nuevo y distinto claro con vastos metros de distancia en despejados espacios.

Alzo una ceja mientras miraba por todo el lugar anonadado. Tenía una iluminación que sería la correcta para un lugar en la copa de las montañas bañada por una luz solar potente. El color de la hierba era un verde brilloso, casi fosforescente, y perfectamente cortado. Pero lo único que se mantenía normal del plano del bosque era un gran árbol de madera muy oscura pero brillante a la vez, sus hojas pertenecía a la tonalidad de la hierba dándole un buen tono de vida. Pero ningún James alrededor.

- ¿Dailey? ¿Dónde estás? –Sonó la voz del joven Gryffindor, provenía desde la espalda de Dailey donde los arboles estaban haciendo el borde de la zona en una perfecta delineación a la entrada del bosque normal.

Dailey se giró y vio cómo su amigo cruzaba entre los arboles a pasos. –James. –Dijo Dailey haciendo que el otro joven se sobresaltara, desplazo su vista por sus alrededores pero tardo segundo en darse cuenta de que nada estaba ahí. O nada veía él.

- ¿Dailey? ¿Eres tú?

-James, ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy al frente tuyo.

- ¿En frente de mí? –Pregunto desconcertado, como si ambos estuvieran hablando acerca de unos hechos inexistentes. James se limitó en alzar la mano con la que no tenía su varita e intento de palpar su alrededor.

Dailey rodo la mirada y extendió su mano hasta el hombro de James, le agarro con firmeza y le arrastro a través de las mismas sensaciones que Dailey experimento cuando llego al lugar.

Muchas aves salieron volando por las copas de los arboles cuando el grito de un aterrado James lleno el bosque; este había causado más movimiento de aves que cuando el árbol cayó en medio del claro.

Dailey embovedo los gritos del Gryffindor dentro de sus manos. James no se alivió hasta que pudo ver la común mirada reprobadora de Dailey. –Eres muy ruidoso. –Comento Dailey. El ayudo a James a pararse firme y le extendió su varita que se le había caído cuando entro en el claro. –Un encantamiento de ocultamiento. –Respondió adelantándose a la interrogante de James cuando este veía el lugar con recelo.

James fue abrumado por la imponente apariencia del árbol que estaba en medio del claro, por lo que juntos fueron hasta el tronco del árbol.

Dailey sentía su varita agitarse con mucha violencia conforme se acercaban al árbol, cada paso cerca del árbol hacia que estás perdieran control, pero cesaron segundos después.

Cuando James y Dailey estuvieron frente al árbol.

Y este último toco con su mano la madera del árbol. Ese imponente árbol.

…

Otra mañana había llegado con su sol matutino, un gran clima era esperado con un gran cielo despejado en tono azul. El castillo se mantenía impresionante ante de la atmosfera de todo el lugar. Dentro de este, en el Gran Comedor, estaban Dailey y James sentados en una común charla con Fred y Roxanne (Quien había perdido la timidez conforme el tiempo pasaba, o mínimo con Dailey) quienes vestían unos uniformes en rojo y dorado representando al equipo de Gryffindor. La mesa de la casa representada por el león estaba llena de conversaciones similares y jubilosas a las de ellos, todo el mundo estaba excitado por la gran actividad del día: El partido de apertura del Quidditch.

-Entonces, –Dailey tomo un sorbo de zumo de manzana, termino el trago y siguió él hablando. –si ustedes ganan la copa de Quidditch, ¿Ganaran puntos para la copa de la casa, no?

-Exacto. –Respondió James con media tostada en su boca. Dailey solo se limitó a verle con horror.

-Siempre que tengamos una ventaja en la copa de Quidditch del colegio significa que estamos seguros con la copa de la casa. –Respondió Roxanne. Se veía radiante y muy emocionada.

-Así que ansiosa, ¿Verdad, pequeña hermanita? -Le hablo Fred tomándole del moño en el que ella tenía su cabello recogido. Le sonrió rápidamente y volvió a su desayuno tomando más tocino dentro de su plato, pero encontró la mirada curiosa de Dailey. –A los de primer año no se les suele permitir jugar Quidditch. –Dailey arqueo una ceja. –Roxanne es ahora segundo año, por lo que se le permitió entrar en el equipo. Ocupa el puesto de cazadora, ya que le fue muy bien en la práctica de admisión. –Fred se detuvo un momento y miro al reloj de bolsillo que colgaba de la túnica de otro del equipo de Quidditch que estaba a su lado. –Por Merlín, ya es hora de ir al campo. Tenemos que ir nosotros aún más temprano, Lenny tiene unas tendencias practicar las estrategias segundos antes del partido. Vale, será mejor apurarnos. –Dijo Fred apartando su plato, se levantó de su asiento y le silbo a otros que compartían el mismo uniforme.

-Hasta luego chicos. –Se despidió Roxanne y fue caminando detrás de su hermano mayor. Seis integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor salieron por las puertas del gran comedor, cargando sus escobas sobre los hombros mientras los de su casa se despedían de ellos vitoreándolos.

Dailey había terminado su desayuno con un último sorbo de zumo desde la copa que estaba usando. - ¿No le has dicho nada a ellos, ciertos? –Susurro Dailey quien se había inclinado para hablarle a James.

- ¿De qué? –Pregunto James mostrando algo de modales en tragar la comida antes de hablar expulsándola en migajas.

Dailey miro sobre sus hombros en busca de que nadie le estuviera espiando, paso su mirada por la mesa de profesores y luego de vuelta a la de estudiantes. Nada fuera de lo normal. –El árbol. –James le dio una mirada con mucho cuidado, y se acercó para hablarle.

-No tengo una razón para que. –Susurro inaudiblemente para todo el que no fuera el Ravenclaw. –Podríamos llegar a tener problemas si alguien se llegara a enterar; Si mi mamá se enterara que estoy en este lio, seguro me riñe. No es que aventurarse en el bosque prohibido sea un logro.

- ¿Un logro? –Pregunto Dailey desinteresado. –James, el bosque no es lo importante; es más, ni siquiera a quien atacamos. Lo importante es lo de ese árbol.

-Podrías hablar en español, sabes que no veo detalles tan profundos como tú. –Pidió James confundido. Dailey simplemente le miro con una profunda expresión calculadora.

-Es obvio que no te distes cuenta, pero esa zona no es un lugar _"normal"_ dentro del bosque. –Dailey tomo su mochila y saco un gran libro de gran grosor. Le tomo por el lomo mientras lo abrió por la mitad, ubico algo dentro de éste y se lo señalo a James. –Encantamientos indetectables. Son un tipo de encantamientos que no pueden ser reconocidos, son de gran potencia y hay una gran dificultad acerca de poder enfrentarlos, como para realizarlos. –Tomo varias páginas dándoles vueltas y señalo nuevamente un contenido. -Aseguró que es un tipo de encantamiento Fidelius. Ya que la zona encantada no podía ser localizada sin que antes se fuera invitado por el guardián del lugar.

-He escuchado acerca de eso. –Dijo James sonriente. –El padrino de mi padre era dueño de una casa en Grinmuld Place. Esta fue utilizada como cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Esa casa fue impenetrable durante casi todo ese tiempo debido a que era protegida por ese encantamiento que dijiste. Nadie que desconociera su ubicación podía siquiera percibirle. Era como si fuera invisible.

-Exacto. –Le elogio Dailey. –Eso mismo paso ahí en el bosque, nadie que desconociera ese lugar podría entrar.

-Por eso no pude verte cuando estabas ahí. –Completo James. Pero el éxito de sus suposiciones se esfumo al aparecer una duda. - ¿Pero entonces quien es el guardián secreto?

-Mi varita. –Respondió Dailey sacando su varita desde un bolsillo y la puso en la mesa. –Mírala bien. –Dijo Dailey permitiendo unos minutos antes de que James volviera a intentar hablar. –Mi carita está hecha de ese material, manzano. Y es, de ese mismo árbol. Por eso cuando entre en la zona se me permitió pasar de una vez; porque mi varita es técnicamente ese árbol. Y cuando te arrastre ahí, transferí ese conocimiento a ti.

-Ese árbol debe de tener un gran secreto, ya que tengo entendido que Dumbledore mismo fue el que encanto el lugar y a pesar de que murió tiempo atrás el encantamiento sigue en pie. Pero la pregunta es ¿Qué? Y ¿Para qué? –Termino de exponer las interrogantes Dailey, devolvió el libro de vuelta a su mochila y se levantó de su asiento. –Debemos de investigar un poco más, lo he estado haciendo pero he tenido muy poco éxito; pero antes toca el partido de apertura de la temporada. –James asintió, tomo una tostada con mermelada y en conjunto salieron del Gran Comedor, como muchos más estudiantes dirigiéndose a los terrenos del castillo.

James le iba recordando acerca de las reglas básicas y cosas que Dailey no comprendía. Terminaron llegaron al estadio donde fueron directo hasta las tribunas de Gryffindor donde Victorie, Molly y Dominique le estaban ya esperando. Lorcan y Lysander estaban ambos sentados cerca del grupo de las Weasley, hablando con Dominique. Lysander tenía habitual uniforme con la excepción de que tenía una bufanda de Gryffindor.

-Miren. –Dijo Victorie. Dailey pensó que su voz crespo por un momento en un tono francés. –Ya van a empezar. –Dailey termino su charla con Lorcan y se fijó en la entrada del estadio por donde llegaba un grupo de Gryffindor en el uniforme de Quidditch, sosteniendo todas las escobas en mano.

Lenny, Fred y Roxanne iban adelante. Detrás venia el otro golpeador un chico castaño y de aire de fuerte. Quien compartía el puesto de cazador junto a Lenny y Roxanne era una chica rubia, pero de aires imponentes. Un chico robusto y de un grueso entrecejo era el guardián del equipo. El premio anual de Gryffindor, un cargo superior a prefecto, era el buscador del equipo.

Los estudiantes de Gryffindor celebraron la entrada del equipo, pero fueron repentinamente eclipsados por los Slytherin cuando el otro equipo ingreso. El equipo de verde tenía una variedad de jugadores en diferentes tamaños y robustez. Una chica al frente del equipo era la capitana del equipo, de piel perlada y cabello negro sedoso. Pero resaltaba un integrante bajo, con un uniforme que se le veía muy grande para él, de cabello castaño amarillento y de ojos azules verdosos.

-Un momento. –Dijo Dailey en medio de todo el ruido. –Ese de ahí. ¿No es Alex? –Señalo al niño para que sus acompañantes le vieran.

-Sí, si lo es. –Aseguro James.

- ¿Pero que pasa aquí? A Alex no se le puede permitir jugar en el equipo de su casa. –Dijo Dominique tomando unos binoculares y apuntando, al ahora en formación, equipo de Slytherin.

-Bien, yo puedo decirles eso. –Les llamo un estudiante desde al lado del grupo. Tenía una escoba cerca de él, era un chico de un rubio oscuro.

-Hola, Marcus. –Le saludo Victorie. –Chichos, él es Marcus. Cursa sexto año y es el suplente del puesto de golpeador.

-Hola. –Dijeron al unísono los cinco de primer año.

-Un placer. Bien, como os iba diciendo. Él no es un jugador regular del equipo de Slytherin. El buscador normal del equipo está en la enfermería debido a que sufrió una indigestión alimenticia, y como él es un gran jugador le pidieron que le suplantara por el partido de hoy. Bien, no importa mucho. Ya van a comenzar, no creo que queráis perdeos este partido.

Los equipos se alinearon uno en frete del otro. Madam Hooch entro en el campo con una escoba bajo el brazo. Ella se interpuso entre los dos equipos, dijo algo inaudible y la chica de cabello negro y Lenny se dieron la mano. Los equipos se prepararon en sus escobas y con el pitido del silbato se levantaron en el aire después de dar una patada al suelo como impulso.

Cuando todo jugador ya no pisaba el suelo Madam Hooch dejo salir dos bolas que salieron con furia a los aires, después fue seguida por una rojiza que se elevó al aire y un cazador la tomo, y por ultimo revoloteo un destello dorado que cruzo los aires hasta que se perdió de vista.

-_Muy buenos días y bienvenidos al partido de apertura de la copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Hoy tendremos el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Su comentarista este año es Patrick Geller. Pero ni siquiera permiten la habitual introducción cuando el equipo de Gryffindor ya ha anotado 10 puntos después de una buena maniobra de Lenny Wood._

Toda la historia era comentada por una zona en las tribunas donde estaban los profesores. Dailey diviso la emocionada expresión de James por el juego, generándose una sonrisa en su cara.

Los equipos volaban en todas las direcciones, las Bludgers era retenidas y redirigidas constantemente por los golpeadores de cada equipo hacia distintas direcciones. Lenny y Roxanne se sincronizaban pasándose la Quaffle entre ellos pudiendo dar vacile a los otros cazadores en un perfecto ritmo. Lenny esquivo por poco una Bludger y Roxanne aprovechó el momento para dar un golpe al gran balón hacia al poste izquierdo.

-_Otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor por una hermosa jugada entre Roxanne Weasley y Lenny Wood._

Los cazadores de Slytherin eran burlados constantemente por las técnicas de los Gryffindor. La capitana pidió un tiempo, donde reformo la táctica y se realzaron al vuelo.

Fred se encontraba sobrevolando a su equipo para así irlo defendiendo de las Bludger, pero el otro golpeador del equipo se encargaba de dirigir las Bludger contra el equipo de Slytherin con cierta malicia.

Alex encontró un rastro de luz dorada, como Dailey también pudo ver, y se dirigió detrás de esta.

-_Parece que el suplente de buscador de Slytherin encontró la Snitch, pero el buscador de Gryffindor parece que no tiene ni idea de dónde anda._

Gryffindor a pesar de que no tenía rastro de la snitch habían aumentado varios puntos Roxanne junto a Lenny y la otra cazadora obtuvieron 90 puntos para el equipo, Slytherin solo había podido obtener 50, por lo que el partido iba en 110 a 50 puntos, pero la snitch seguía perdida, o al menos para el buscador de Gryffindor, ya que Alex encontraba y perdía constantemente su pista. La defensa por los postes se había vuelto una competencia muy reñida, ya que los guardianes intentaban de defenderlos con dientes y garras ante cada intento de hacer punto.

-_Un momento, Starcry y Pricks se han puesto de acuerdo, ambos han visto la Snitch._

La atención fue rápidamente capturada por el joven Slytherin y el Gryffindor de último año. Alex se mostraba más dispuesto a perseguir la snitch que su rival, pero se este se notaba más sereno. Alex rodeaba al mayor mientras este solo se enfocaba en la snitch que revoloteaba a gran velocidad.

-_Gran evasión de Lenny, y una gran defensa a su hermana por parte de Fred_.

La atención fue desviada momentáneamente, Lenny colgaba boca arriba de su escoba mientras se sujetaba como podía de ella. Una Bludger se dirigió a la dirección donde el capitán estaba. La otra fue impulsada contra el otro lado del campo por un fuerte golpe que dio Fred. Roxanne aprovechó el momento y le arrebato la Quaffle al cazador del equipo contrario y se acercó al guardián rival.

-_Unos grandes 10 puntos por parte de Roxanne Weasley. La Quaffle cruzo el poste central de Slytherin, seguro que el guardián Bayburt nunca había visto a una cazadora volar así._

Alex con cada punto que tenía en contra se veía más fiel a su convicción de encontrar la snitch. Surcaban ambos los aires conforme hacían movimientos fluidos esquivando Bludgers, y de un momento al otro dejo atrás al cazador de Gryffindor.

Alex se movía entre los destellos expedidos por la Snitch dorada, se movía indireccionado tal cual como su objetivo hacía, ya que intentaba no forzar un movimiento por si la snitch cambiaba abruptamente de dirección. Pasó cerca del guardián de Slytherin, esquivando a un cazador de Gryffindor y se elevó directo al cielo, seguido por el buscador de Gryffindor que recuperaba el paso, pero ambos subían perpendicularmente en una dirección vertical; que al cabo de unos segundos el buscador de Gryffindor no pudo seguir haciendo ya que su escoba quebró el vuelo y cayo varios metros hasta que recupero el equilibrio.

Alex ascendió más aun, no perdía el control de su escoba como había pasado con Pricks, ya que se había enroscado de piernas a la escopa evitando así ser redirigido por el aire. Y el tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mango hacia que fluyera más la velocidad. Hubo un destello de luz solar y la snitch cayó en dirección al suelo. Alex ejecuto una cuerva y fue detrás de ella nuevamente.

Cuando iba llegando al suelo forzó la redirección de su escoba y se equilibrio normalmente a pocos metros del suelo. Posteriormente volvió a dirigirse arriba pero ahora con su mano abierta, ya que la snitch estaba de por poco lejos de él.

La snitch escapo por centímetros de sus dedos y cruzo directo un poste, Alex con su otra mano produjo una curva y rodo al guardián de Gryffindor cruzando el mismo poste. Pasaron pocos segundos cuando sonaron gritos y celebraciones. Dailey había sido el primero en ver: Alex consiguió atrapar la snitch.

-_ ¡INCREIBLE! ¡El cazador suplente ha atrapado la snitch! ¡Son 150 puntos para Slytherin! ¡El partido ha acabado, Slytherin es el ganador!_

Los integrantes de la casa en las gradas festejaban la victoria; mientras otros provenientes de otras casas abucheaban. El conjunto de profesores aplaudía al compás del entusiasmo del profesor Slughorn. Madam Hooch silbo y el juego fue detenido.

James a su lado se quejaba y se lamentaba. Los Scamander aplaudían solemnemente y quien suplanto a Marcus apuntaba a Alex con una Bludger.

"_¡¿Cómo?!" _Dijo Dailey mentalmente, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

Todo el mundo se veía muy ocupado regocijándose o lamentándose del momento que no reconocían que estaba pasando, y él no se equivocaba: Alex sostenía en alto la snitch para que todos la vieran mientras sonreía jubilosamente; sin sospechas de nada.

Cuando Dailey decidió actuar algo pensó él, y era que todo él se movía en cámara lenta para él, o era que Dailey se movía más rápido que cualquier otra cosa.

Dailey le arranco la escoba de Marcus de su lado. Bajo asientos con la escoba bajo el brazo mientras empujaba a estudiantes mayores y menores de Gryffindor, dejando sobresaltados y estupefactos a todos.

Dailey salto el borde de la barrera de las tribunas y se extendió en la escoba y despego el vuelo.

- ¡Señor Lawler! –Chillo la profesora McGonagall, pero no tenía nada de tiempo para poder explicarse. - ¡Señor Lawler! –Dailey la vio alzando la varita y expulso un brillo adjunto al encantamiento. –_Inmobilus._ –Que lo grito a gran voz.

Dailey vio el destello volar a su alrededor cuando se inclinó esquivándolo. Paso muy cerca de Roxanne que vio como este cruzaba a gran velocidad. Una Bludger, la que no estaba en mano del bateador de Gryffindor, paso muy cerca de su oreja izquierda dejándole un fuerte zumbido en el oído.

-Varios otros hechizos intentaron de atacarle, pero con una habilidad innata, que no era de él, paso en unos giros evadiendo los destellos de muchos y diversos colores. Los pitidos del silbato resonaron varias veces entre el estadio, todos los jugadores le miraban extrañado y por su parte sabía que Alex no sospechaba que estaba a punto de pasarle.

Varios jugadores de ambos equipos quedaron intermedios en los ataques dirigidos a Dailey. Muchos se volvieron tiesos e inmovilizados, uno fue sujeto por unas cuerdas mágicas, pero de decenas de hechizos uno solo le atino al joven Lawler; pero para su suerte solo a su escoba, que empezó a perder el control en sacudidas repentinas, pero aun controlables.

Dailey repetía mentalmente el hechizo de levitación, como una especie de mantra, intentando de evitar que su escoba cayera en picada en el último tramo que le separaba de Alex.

La Bludger que iba hacia Alex ya estaba a medio camino, y su lanzador sonreía malévolamente ante su obra.

Dailey se fue levantando sobre el palo de la escoba mientras terminaba de perder el control del vuelo. Dio un salto de primera y la escoba cayó bajo sus pies, pero ese salto le había impulsado hasta Alex.

Sin expectativas algunas él salto, pero había logrado poder llegar a su objetivo. Extendió sus brazos sobre el Slytherin envolviéndolo y empujándolo forzadamente contra su pecho. La Bludger estaba a centímetros de ellos.

Dailey apretó el agarre con la misma fuerza que cerró los ojos, permitiendo amortiguar algo el golpe que vendría.

Sonó un potente crujido y un gran e intenso dolor dio en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y conjunto a eso fueron cayendo de la escoba del buscado suplente.

-Dailey. –Llamaron las inconfundibles y armonizadas voces de los gemelos Scamander.

-DAILEY. –Fueron los chillidos de dos chicas Weasley.

-Dailey. –Grito una gran voz de magnitud imperturbable del profesor Blackmorder. Pero Dailey no sentía más que el punzante dolor mezclándose con las voces y lamentos de los estudiantes y profesores.

- ¡DAILEY! –Rugió una gran voz. Dailey debilito la presión con la que cerraba los ojos y pudo ver a James en la barrera de las tribunas: Una expresión de horros se establecía en su cara. Él había sido quien acababa de llamarle en conjunto a Dominique que se veía algo llorosa.

El solo no pudo evitar sonreír plácidamente, y con una bienvenida recibió el impacto del suelo contra su cabeza y sus costillas.

* * *

**_1: Como pueden notar este capitulo es corto; por lo que significa: Actualización doble._**

**_2: Bueno señores, no tengo manera de saber exactamente, pero ya creo que vamos o estamos en la mitad de toda la historia. Espero que les este gustando y que sea algo interesante. Agradezco todo su apoyo._**

**_3: Yo tengo el proyecto de traducción aun, pero esta frito. Todo por falta de tiempo._**

**_4: No esta muerto, les aseguro. En el próximo capitulo se revelaran varios secretos_**

**_5: Ese árbol es el mismo manzano de la varita de Dailey, pero a la vez es el creador de la trama._**

**_6: Tengo una nueva Beta: La que tenia no la volví a ver :/_**

**_7: Por cierto, creo que tuve un bajon en la calidad del fic al principio del capitulo, si me dicen que son cosas mias saltare de alivio. Sabado/domingo la actualizacion complementaria_**

**_Darksniels_**

…


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: Repitiendo el mismo proceso

**Hola, Hola. Este es el capitulo complementario de la semana. Vienen varias sorpresas, pero todas se explican en el final del capitulo.**

**Desclaimer: no tengo derechos sobre la obra de Harry Potter **

* * *

Su largo cabello oscuro azabache se balanceaba junto al movimiento de la brisa, o más que toda la poca brisa que se filtraba en tan inmensa ubicación. No podía sostenerse correctamente debido a que una de sus piernas había sufrido un grave trauma, por lo que en lo que se suponía que fuera un caminar era solo un tambaleo de lado a lado mientras intentaba sujetarse de todo lo que se atravesara a su paso.

Constantemente caía perdiendo lo que tenía de equilibrio, se levantaba, pero finalmente después de un valiente intento de seguir caminando caí nuevamente. Su varita se había roto en dos, y si le mirabas detalladamente se podía ver el núcleo mientras iba perdiendo su brillo. Los pocos destellos provenientes de la luna bañaban su cara casa vez que se podían filtrar a través de las copas de los árboles.

Aún tenía mucho camino por delante, y muchos retos que afrontar.

Su voz requebró en un gemido doloroso y se desplomó en el suelo emitiendo lamentos. Arrastro su cuerpo malherido entre las raíces de un gran árbol en un desesperado intento de esconderse del peligro.

Si se fuera a dar la casualidad de que unas criaturas salieran por la cena esa sería su fin. Estaba indefenso y malherido.

Constantemente llegaba a sus oídos los sonidos de la noche que iban invadiendo paulatinamente su confianza. Varias veces cerca y otras tan lejanas de él. Pero en nada iba colaborando su espíritu y su mente, ya que iban perdiendo las esperanzas ante tal coacción del destino, haciéndole creer que tendría marcado ese lugar como el punto de su muerte.

Una rama repentinamente se quebró, alertando al malherido debajo el árbol; que sin nada más que hacer se encogió de hombros, escudo su cabeza entre sus rodillas y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Unas especies de gruñidos se fueron haciendo más audibles conforme se acercaban a esa guarida temporal de él. Trago lo más silencioso que pudo y lentamente se fue meciendo entre la sensación de recibir las puertas de la otra visa.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Barplor? –La figura en las raíces del árbol se sobresaltó ante esa voz, como instinto rápidamente levanto la mirada. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Has estado perdido por día y medio, ¿Crees que tienes permiso para ir haciendo camping por ahí? Lamento decirte que no es así. Levántate de una vez. –Cada una de esas palabras se rebosaban en un tono despiadado y lleno de veneno.

Una mujer de una bella cabellera color negra le estaba apuñalando con la mirada desde donde ella le estuvo hablando. Su rostro era de pálidos rasgos en perfecta hermosura que concordaba con su voz delgada, pero a la vez brusca. En su mano tenía su varita que conectaba a los collares de dos Crup por medio de correas mágicas.

-Tengo la pierna rota Ladlyn. –Hablo por primera vez el malherido Barplor mientras enrocaba sus dedos en los restos de su varita y los exponía ante ella. La mujer rodo los ojos sin disimulo alguno y le apunto directamente al hombre desarmado en el suelo.

-Pero que inútil eres. –Le reclamo con un tono filoso mientras su varita le apuntaba con un desmedido odio. –No te mereces ser mi superior. Eres patético.

- ¿Malhumorada nuevamente? –Mascullo en medio del terror, solo intentaba de provocarla.

- ¡Tu! –Gruño en completa discordia; inclusive los Crup chillaron mientras se apartaban de ella. Barplor cerró los ojos esperando, pero esa maldición que pensó que vendría lo dejo con esa idea nada más. Opuestamente se escuchó otro hechizo mientras una punta le tocaba su pierna rota; entonces e impresiono ante la opresión que envolvió su pierna, ya que con el dolor inesperado abrió los ojos.

Ladlyn se empezó a apartar de ahí mientras los Crup le seguían sin la correa mágica, ya que estaba apuntando su varita al cielo. –_Periculum. –_Y unas chispas rojas salieron de la punta de la varita hasta que llegaron a decorar el oscuro cielo. Y sin darle una última mirada se fue escondiendo entre las sombras.

Cuando Barplor bajo la mirada encontró que su pierna rota tenía un vendado, que estaba muy apretado, y cubría el lugar como una férula. El dolor de su pierna rota, cortado por la presión del vendado, se iba aliviando conforme más tiempo el usaba esa ayuda en su pierna.

Al cabo de segundos llego otra persona al escondrijo debajo de las raíces del árbol, se veía totalmente aliviado en verle vivo. –Gracias a Merlín que estas bien. –Dijo en tono gentil mientras ayudaba a Barplor a levantarse. –Pensé que teníamos que pedirle a los hombres lobos que te buscaran; y sabemos que no sería la mejor de las medidas.

-Son unas criaturas del infierno. –Comento pasando un brazo sobre el cuello de Peter, que dio una pequeña risa; que sonaba algo incomoda. El resto del camino fue transcurrido con calma hasta que llegar a un claro dentro del gran bosque, que quedaba muy cercano a la falda de la montaña.

Ladlyn, que se veía con su común expresión de indignada, se encontraba sola en la entrada de una tienda de campaña gigantesca de un enfermizo color pastel. Cerca de ella estaban sus Crup que comían una muy pestilente ración de comida; ella ni se inmuto en darles una mirada mientras iban llegando a la ubicación.

Como el claro estaba cerca de las montañas también tenía un camino a una cueva donde se reunían personas que estaban muy desaliñados y de muy poca higiene. –Los vampiros salieron a comer. –Comento Peter cuando noto a Barplor inspeccionar completamente el lugar.

La fogata en el centro del claro proporcionaba la mayoría de la iluminación del lugar. Otra tienda se asentaba cerca de ahí. –No me dejes allá. –Pidió Barplor ante la dirección que tomaban. Peter asintió y lo llevo a un lugar privado y aparte del claro: Donde había un gran caldero verde opaco y una figura encapuchada. Peter sentó a Barplor en un estratégico puesto, dio una reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

-Que formal es el muchacho. –Dijo una voz profunda mientras le daba vueltas al contenido del caldero. – ¿Qué tienes para mí, después de día y medio de investigación?

-Le he encontrado. –No tardo ni segundos en responderle. La figura con su rostro cubierto se ilumino con la luz de la luna cuando volteo sobre su hombro.

-Excelente. –Dijo con una sonrisa para volver a mirar al líquido del caldero. -¿Es como hemos estado sospechando?

-Como usted ha sospechado. –Respondió Barplor, corrigiéndole con modestia.

-Bien, ahora solo falta obtenerlo. –Dijo el hombre misterioso. –Bajo cualquier medio que sea posible. –Una sonrisa se extendió en su cara, complacido de como resultaban lo hechos.

-Podría jurar que he visto. –Había pasado varios minutos desde que él se fijó en ese detalle, ya que por muy inmerso que se encontrara en sus pensamientos no era fácil evitar ver brillar eso: Chispas rojas. Y mientras él se encontrara en ese lugar más difícil le seria negarlo: La torre de Astronomía, o mejor conocida como la torre más alta de todo Hogwarts; desde ahí tenía una perfecta visión. –Eso obviamente era un encantamiento. Los alumnos tiene prohibido salir a estas horas, y peor aún, adentrarse en el bosque prohibido.

Dejo que pasa el tiempo, paseándose por el borde de la torre, dejando que el tiempo fluyera, pero nada se mostraba en el bosque o salía de este. Frunció el ceño y paso su abrigo sobre sus hombros, antes de poder contar los segundos el profesor había sido remplazado por un cuervo de gran tamaño y blanco como la nieve, con detalles de plumas color alba. Extendió sus grandes alas y despego el vuelo sobre el cielo estrellado, iría a sobrevolar los arboles del bosque prohibido.

….

Dailey podía sentir como la cabeza le dolía más de lo que quisiera él, la luz del día se iba filtrando entre sus pestañas, pero no quería llegar a abrirlos, ya que sus costillas dolían como hierro caliente, y ni hablar del golpe en su cabeza. Sus pies se encontraban entumecidos por la falta de movimiento, y por suerte tenía esa cama tan cómoda, aunque después del suelo todo es cómodo.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se fue dando cuenta de que el lugar donde estaba no era su dormitorio, en cambio estaba acostado en lo que parecía la enfermería. Tenía puesto su piyama negro.

Rápidamente sintió su cara caliente conforme se iba sonrojando en un tono escarlata tipo Gryffindor. Alguien lo había cambiado de ropas, y peor aún, estaba la posibilidad de que lo habrían bañado.

Sus mejillas ardían intensamente, sentía que podía expulsar humo por la orejas en cualquier momento que la cosa fuera de mal en peor. Sentía una gran vergüenza.

No había nadie alrededor, las otras camas seguían vacías; solo él ocupaba la enfermería vacía. En la mesa de noche al lado de su cama estaba su varita inerte. Dailey se acercó a tomarla pero cuando toco con sus yemas la madera sintió como esta estaba fría, totalmente helada. La sujeto finalmente entre su mano, y por un momento pensó que esta recuperaba su vitalidad ante el toque de su dueño. Sentía como si la varita le estuviera implorando que nuevamente la blandiera, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado?

Sus huesos parecían completamente sanados, pero como seguro fue mágicamente tratado no tuvo que haber tardado ni horas con una poción.

Se estiro un poco y se levantó de su cama mientras con los pies descalzos se acercó a la ventana donde podía ver el brillo del sol naciente del nuevo día. Abrió la ventana para que entrara aire en la habitación. La nieve tenía grandes mantos de su extensión puestos por cualquier espacio, pero en medio de un pestañeo cayó al suelo, con un sonoro quejido que emitió y un nuevo golpe a su cabeza.

Cuando Dailey abrió los ojos se encontró con una cosa escamosa en su cara, su cola golpeaba a ritmo en su cuello y sus pequeñas garras no le hacían un mayor daño que no pudiera soportar.

-Rutheros. –Le saludo Dailey mientras lo movía a sus piernas para sentarse cómodo en el suelo. El dragón lo miraba con enorme alegría, emocionado de poder ver a su dueño, como si él fuera la cosa más imprescindible para el dragón. Dailey le dedico una amplia sonrisa. – ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –Le pregunto el dragón, pero nunca esperaría una respuesta. El joven se sentó en su cama nuevamente pero jugando con Rutheros que perseguía diversas chispas que Dailey conjuraba que el dragón demostraba supremo disfrute en cazar. –De seguro me habías extrañado. – Entonces se sintió algo triste recordando algo. –Tu. James, Dominique, Lysander, Lorca; y bueno, mejor dicho todos.

Una puerta se abría y Dailey volteo a ver mientras de allí salía una mujer, joven, castaña y ojos tan claros como la miel, dando una gran expresión amable en su cara. –Que bien que te hayas despertado. –Dijo ella alegre mientras caminaba hacia la cama en la que Dailey estaba. Rutheros había decidido descender y posarse en el alfeizar de la ventana. Dailey extendió su brazo a la mesita de noche donde dejo la varita tranquilamente. La joven saco su varita desde su largo vestido y atrajo una silla de la esquina de la habitación y la puso en frente de la cama.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto ella tomando asiento.

-Bien. –Se limitó Dailey en responder. –Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?

- ¿Yo? Soy la enfermera encargada de Hogwarts. Millycent Marfreen. –Rutheros salió por la ventana cuando Dailey lo vio ahí aburrido.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

-Bien, ingresaste a la enfermería el sábado. –Dijo ella entrelazando sus manos. –Así que llevas cuatro días aquí.

Dailey pestañeo varias veces sorprendido, _"¿Cuatro días? ¿Y que hay acerca de las clases?"_

- ¿Porque he pasado tanto tiempo si me siento bien? –Pregunto el niño con cierto nerviosismo.

La señorita Marfreen no se mostró alegre ante tan pregunta, que a ella también le comía la cabeza; por lo que embozo una cariñosa sonrisa y le hablo en un tono muy suave. –No sabemos. –Dijo. Aunque había parecido más como si lo fuera mascullado en palabras. –Estuviste físicamente bien el domingo, pero no despertaste, así que fue cuando empezamos a preocuparnos. –Se hizo una pausa en la cual ella tomo un respiro y siguió hablando. –Pensábamos que podías tener daño cerebral, y por Merlín, eso horrorizo a muchos profesores. El profesor Slughorn dijo: _"No puede pasarle esto a mi mejor alumno". _Claramente la directora McGonagall le riño el comentario; aunque realmente lo hizo por la obligación de su puesto en esta escuela. _"Una cierta preferencia no puede ser expuesto a tal nivel"_

_-_Volviendo al tema, muchos de nuestros miedos eran porque también cualquier cosa que hiciéramos resulto inefectivo. Y así fue, no reaccionaste ni ante pociones poderosas. Estabas en una especie de transe: Un coma. Te habías disociado completamente de este mundo por así decirlo Tus padre tuvieron que haber sido alertados, pero yo creo que al profesor BlackMorder no le gustó la idea. Por lo que se ha estado meditando si debía ir a tu casa o no. Creo que en la torre más alta del castillo. –Ella tomo otro respiro, se lo merecía luego de tanta explicación, y se llenó con alivio. –Me alegro que estés bien. Iré a avisar a avisar a la profesora. Tú puedes esperar unos minutos. –Llevo una mano a su vestido de donde tomo un reloj, lo observo y lo regreso a su lugar. –A estas horas siempre tienes visitas. –Le dijo con una última sonrisa cariñosa y se levantó de la silla, pero esta desapareció y reapareció en la esquina del cuarto. Ella cruzo las puertas lejos de ahí.

Dailey se acomodó en la cama mientras esperaba. James y cualquiera de sus primos (Dominique era una de las más posible) entraría cualquier momento por las puertas del lugar. Se escucharon las puertas abrirse y debió de entrar el estudiante de uniforme negro y escarlata, pero este nunca llego, en cambio estaba un niño rubio de ojos azules verdosos y con un uniforme negro y esmeralda: Alex Starcry.

-Dailey. –Dijo cuándo se sorprendió en verle despierto, por lo que termino de entrar corriendo hasta la cama de Dailey. Dailey no esperaba a alguien que no fuera James, era algo común que pensar, pero luego recordó algo indispensable: James nunca se salta el desayuno.

-Hola, Alex. –Dijo Dailey. Intentaba de habituarse a charlar con el Slytherin, ya que no quería darle un desaire.

-Finalmente te despertaste. –Dijo alegre mientras tenía una sonrisa en cara. –Quería agradecerte, por todo. Dicen que si el golpe me fuera dado a mí, tal vez debido a la sorpresa me pude haber quedado peor de lo que te paso a ti.

-No hay de que pr…

-No tuviste porque. –Le interrumpió Alex, abruptamente su expresión había cambiado a una de congoja. –El golpe era para mí, tuve que haberlo recibido yo, tal vez pude haber terminado bien. –Empezaba a inclinarse en un habla amargada. –Y ni siquiera es tu culpa.

-Concuerdo totalmente con él. –Había llegado sin previo aviso una nueva voz en la enfermería. Ambos giraron a ver y ahí estaba James con su uniforme rutinario (El cual tenía muchas migas de comida por todos lados, por lo que había comido apresurado). Lucia exactamente molesto, como si él fuera a explotar de un momento a otro y provocar un caos. Poco a poco empezó a acercarse a la cama de Dailey, cada paso que daba no suplantaba su tarea de fundir con la mirada a Alex, demostrando cierto desdén a él. –Dailey ha estado cuatro días inconsciente. Y, todo, por, ti.

-James, no es para tanto, no podía dejar que sim…

-¡¿No es para tanto?! –Le interrumpió James malhumoradamente, todo esto empezaba a verse inoportuno. –Casi eres reorganizado. Te iban a mandar hasta St. Mungo.

-Creo que mejor me voy. –Dijo Alex intercalándose en la conversación, se giró sobre sus talones y procuro salir sin ser detenido; pero esto no fue permitido por James quien disparo un conjuro que golpeo a Alex, lo levanto en los aires empujándolo para que cayera en el suelo de manera abrupta.

Alex se fue levantando, con su varita ya en mano. –_Flipendo. –_Y un destello azul impacto a James que sufrió el mismo efecto de cuando el utilizo el conjuro.

-_Wingardium Leviosa_. –Produjo James el encantamiento y una silla se levantó del suelo y salió violentamente contra Alex. Alex por su parte se sorprendió pero apunto su varita y produjo otro _Flipendo_ empujando la silla contra la pared, totalmente libre del encantamiento del Gryffindor. Cuando la silla se vio que no se movería más apunto directamente a James aun en el suelo.

-_Expelliarmus. –_Una varita salió de la mano de su dueño, mientras James reía triunfal.

Alex estaba ahora desarmado.

Incluso cuando no fuera visto el efecto, o si ni fuera escuchado el encantamiento. El movimiento y el chorro de luz escarlata expulsado por la varita de James lo delataba: Era un encantamiento desarmante

-_Expelliarmus._ –Reprodujo Dailey el encantamiento, sabía que James descargaría su cólera en Alex, por lo que le arrebato la varita.

James rápidamente se mostró sorprendido, impactado de que su amigo se pusiera en su contra. –_Immobulus_ (_Inmobilus_). –Fue el siguiente encantamiento de Dailey al pasar pocos segundos, buscaba evitar que James hiciera una cosa más tonta. –Alex, hablamos luego. –Dijo Dailey levantándose de la cama, se acercó a coger la varita color beige y entregársela a su dueño. Alex asintió agradecido, cogió su varita y partió del lugar.

Dailey después sostuvo la varita de color marrón rojizo luego de haberla cogido debajo de la cama, que era la varita de James.

Dailey deshizo el encantamiento y James empezó a recobrar el movimiento de poco, empezó haciendo movimientos suaves y después de la práctica se levantó y fue hasta donde Dailey que le estaba extendiendo su varita. –Gracias. –Musito James mientras recobraba su varita, para después aclararse la garganta. - ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo?! –Chillo agudamente.

-Bien, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, y no quería que se avivara la pelea. –Dijo llevándose las manos a los oídos. James solo le fulmino con la mirada.

-Ah, discúlpame. ¿Ahora él es tu mejor amigo?

-No. Es solo que nada de esto es su culpa.

- ¿No lo es? Dailey, deberías de poder notar que si es su culpa.

-Claro que no. Nadie, absolutamente nadie me obligo a saltar en esa escoba para hacer todo eso.

- ¿Interrumpo? –Se introdujo nuevamente alguien externo a la conversación. Ahí, en las puertas de la enfermería y sin haber notificado estaba la directora McGonagall vestida con una túnica verde oscura. –Señor Potter, puede hacerme el favor de conseguirle el uniforme al señor Lawler, creo que algún compañero de habitación del señor Lawler no le molestara ayudarle.

James, sin saber que hacer miraba de Dailey a la directora, pero finalmente bufo. –Iré profesora. –Dijo, y con eso salió de la habitación dejando a Dailey y a la directora McGonagall. –Después hablamos Dailey. –Lo grito en lo último cuando estaba en el pasillo fuera de la enfermería.

La profesora fue caminando hasta donde Dailey estaba cerca de la cama que había ocupado. –Señor Lawler, ¿Por qué he tenido que escuchar repetidas veces su nombre apenas tres meses de curso? No me malinterprete, es común que los profesores elogien algo de ti, como su ingenio, inteligencia, o su visión; pero lo de hace poco ha sido su valor. Salvo a otro estudiante, que ni siquiera era de su propia casa. Incluso esquivo diversos hechizos que le lanzamos, usted sabe, cuando pensábamos que no iba a hacer ese buen acto.

-No busco que se regocije de ese último hecho, pero realmente no reprochare sus actos; por eso, quería personalmente otorgarle 50 puntos a la casa de Ravenclaw, por tu heroico sentido de la nobleza.

-Directora, no tuvo que venir solamente para decirme eso. –Hablo nervioso Dailey, ya que la sorprendente apariencia estricta de la directora le afectaba en algo.

La profesora embozo una orgullosa sonrisa ante dicho comentario. –No, no tenía. Quería. Observe, aun de que usted es muy renombrado por el cuerpo de profesores nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocerle en persona, así que tome provecho de esta oportunidad para hacerlo. Una última cosa, quisiera que tenga cierto control sobre el señor Potter, ha demostrado que se parece mucho a sus tíos, ya es un caso perdido lo del señor Weasley, pero aun creo que se puede con el señor Potter. Bueno, eso es todo. Tenga un buen día.

Y así fueron transcurriendo los días de uno en uno. Dailey mantenía constantemente consiente a James de todo lo que pasaba o lo que se le ocurría, por lo que finalmente termino contándole todo lo del sueño.

-Estoy loco, ¿verdad? –Sugirió Dailey, mientras intentaba de ver a través de James quien particularmente no parecía pensativo.

- ¿Loco? No, no. Claro que no. –Respondió James. –No es nada raro tener sueños, y menos de ese tipo de sueños. Bien, somos magos, por lo tanto; y pobre de mí si mi tía se entera de que te sugiera esto. Pero, tal vez, solo tal vez seas un vidente.

- ¿Vidente? Aseguraría de que esas personas eran una estafa.

-Y lo son, en el mundo Muggle. –Continuo James hablando. –Pero no es mentira que muchos magos con el _"Don" _son realmente unos genios en eso; el resto de ellos, sí, una completa estafa. Mi tía opina febrilmente de que todo eso de la adivinación es una patraña, que no se puede adivinar el futuro por simples cosas como de qué forma cae tu cabello en tu almohada. Mi papá y mi tío Ron me contaron que ella tuvo un problema con su profesora de Adivinación y simplemente renuncio esa asignatura. Hazle caso, es una maga muy inteligente.

Pero esa conversación no ayudo a disipar las dudas que Dailey poseía en el momento, si es más posible, creía que le había encrucijada entre lo que pensar o no pensar. Intento pedirle un consejo a Roxanne y hasta a Victorie, pero ambas parecieron muy distantes acerca de sus verdaderas opiniones, en cambio, habían citado casi exactamente lo mismo que James le había dicho una vez.

Harto del encierro en el aula que constantemente usaba, y del abrumador pero muy tentador mundo de la biblioteca, Dailey pasaba sus periodos libres fuera de la sala común de Ravenclaw (ya que ahí también habían libros que pudieran tentarle), caminando y transcurriendo en soledad los corredores dentro del castillo. Con un gran disfrute iba investigando cada rincón dentro del castillo pero ocurrió, aunque paso varias veces, que Dailey se encontraba perdido en quien sabía dónde.

Cuando Dailey divagaba lo hacía con tanta determinación que se separaba de la realidad

Sus desventuras terminando siendo en un día que termino en las mazmorras más profundas del castillo, otro día en que un pasaje oculto le guio a un desusado cuarto, un día entro en un aula donde se mantenían varias criaturas espectrales. Inconscientemente termino por perder 5 puntos a su casa cuando se encontró a sí mismo en el aseo de las chicas en el sexto piso.

Un día se filtró, y no le han podido preguntar cómo, en la sala común de Gryffindor. (James le encontró segundos antes de que un prefecto le viera, y con una encubierta hecha por Fred pudieron sacarlo antes de que tuviera problemas.

Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff libraron el segundo partido de Quidditch de la temporada, pero Dailey ese día prefirió quedarse en la sala común con Rutheros que volaba de ahí a por allá.

Cuando el partido término la sala común se fue llenando de poco, y todos los estudiantes que iban llegando traían consigo la atmosfera de tristeza y depresión.

William Princeton (un estudiante de quinto año, castaño, de ojos avellanas, una delgada barba y una nariz torcida) se sentó junto a él en el sillón mullido color zafiro, aun con su uniforme pero que estaba completamente bañado en sudor.

-Hola, Dailey. –Le saludo Evan Caruso, con cierta tristeza.

-Evan. –Le regreso el saludo. Evan solo se dejó caer en el sillón de al lado. Dailey suponía las cosas, pero se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué ha pasado? –Evan le dio una mirada fulminante.

-Pues, hemos perdido.

-Ah, lo lamento Evan.

-A mí no. –Difirió Evan. –Si quieres disculparte con alguien, deberías de hacedlo con toda la casa.

- ¿Con toda la casa? –Se bufo Dailey irguiéndose en su asiento. Saco a juego su mejor sonrisa displicente. –Lo lamento, pero creo que no tengo nada porque deberme disculpar. –La conversación empezó a adquirir cierto ardor, por lo que comenzó a cautivar la atención de los demás Ravenclaw.

- ¿Ah, no? –Respondió el otro joven con una mirada de desaprobación. –Podrías jugar perfectamente en el equipo, pero no.

- ¿Disculpa? –Dijo Dailey indignado, empezaba a notar cierta emoción como la de cuando le decían que se equivocaba pero tenía razón. –Sabes exactamente que no juego no es porque no quiera, sino que soy malo en Quidditch.

-Claro. Pero ni siquiera vas a apoyar a tu equipo, en cambio prefieres estar aquí esperando a que lleguemos todos deprimidos, crédulamente pensando que no deberíamos. –Al Dailey escuchar esas palabras se sentía completamente colérico, con muchas ganas de pegarle un golpe en toda la cara, o por lo menos hacerlo levitar por el borde de la torre de Astronomía. Evan también se había levantado de su asiento, pero no para irse, ya que eso no había terminado.

-Claro, llevo ganados muchos puntos para la casa y nadie me agradece. –dijo levantándose también de su asiento, encarando a Evan. –He ganado punto tras punto, no me lo agradecen, lo sé, pero eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo; pero claro, no juego en el equipo y todo el mundo pierde la cabeza.

Evan se rio en frente de su cara. –Por supuesto, ciertamente si te lo pedimos no lo harías. Pero, ¿A qué te lo pide Gryffindor y lo haces? Después de todo eres igual que Lysander, prefieres apoyar a tus conocidos que a tu propio equipo. Aunque su caso es pasable, ya que es su hermano gemelo; en cambio tú, los Weasley no son tu familia, y ni siquiera los Potter, pero claro, harías todo por Dominique y Jam…

-Así que eso es todo. –Le interrumpió Dailey que empezaba a ver a Evan con una mirada de Consuelo. –Tú estás celoso. Celoso de que sea el mejor amigo del hijo del "Elegido" o peor aún, celoso de que tengo más oportunidad con Dominique tanto así que de seguro a más personas que solo a ti te carcome la idea.

Evan se mostró ofendido, muy indignado, pero algo adverso a que se hablara del tema. –No es solamente lo de tu preferencia a las otras casas. Todo esto es por lo que pasó en el primer partido de la temporada: volaste como todo un profesional pero solo para salvar a un Slytherin de una Bludger dirigida a él y aun…

-Un momento. –Tuvo intromisión otra persona. Los prefectos se encontraban apartados de la situación ya que tanto ellos, como todos en la sala común, sabían que Dailey tenía cercanía e influencia en el mayor grupo de Hogwarts: El clan Weasley-Potter; y a la vez todos los profesores. Si alguien en toda la sala común estaba nervioso, inseguro y, o preocupado era por Evan, la gente arremolinada al margen del par que discutía conocían que Dailey tenía la reputación de "Un correctamente merecedor del termino Genio" y su temperamento que podía articularse de mal manera volviéndose muy ardiente.

-Me estás diciendo que quien salvo al chico de primero año fue otro de primer año, ¿Verdad? –Evan solo asintió sin apartar la vista de Dailey. Cuando se dio la afirmación mucha gente empezó a cuchichear entre ellos.

- ¿El? –Sonó la voz de una chica. –Pero si él es el "Genio".

- ¿Y? Parece que Dailey puede ser un genio en todo lo que se proponga. –Respondía Evan aun viendo a los ojos grises de Dailey.

-Me estas tomando el pelo. –Fue un chico en tono de burla.

-Es verdad, quien salvo al niño de Slytherin era un Gryffindor, tenía una bufanda del equipo y todo.

Dailey recordó que tuvo a Dominique todo ese día cerca de él, por lo que ella termino en prestarle una bufanda para el frio, a cambio Dailey le pasó el brazo por los hombros abrazándola.

-Cierto, y salió de la tribuna de los Gryffindor y todo.

-Por eso estamos aquí. –Rugió Evan. –ya que si no hiciera todo eso no lo estaría acusando ahora. –Cada palabra, incluso el tono de Evan se volvía más agudo después de cada palabra. –La directora McGonagall grito varias veces "Señor Lawler" y no solo por ser un apellido común en Inglaterra podía ser cualquiera. Era el, Dailey Lawler. –Lo último de la oración había sonado más como un graznido que como palabras, incluso Evan había agitado los brazos en el aire.

Dailey escabullo su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica tocando con sus yemas la varita, planeaba hacer que todos perdieran la consciencia y él podía huir en paz. Pero antes de sacarla de su bolsillo él fue sujetado por los hombros, por unas manos fuertes que le hizo girarse.

Dailey esperaba que fueran los prefectos, o el premio anual, incluso algún profesor, pero fue William Princeton. - ¿Es eso cierto? –Pregunto inesperadamente.

Dailey quedo sorprendido, estaba a pulgada y media de su cara. Simplemente dio lentos cabeceos.

-Tienes que jugar en el equipo.

-No, gracias.

-¿Cazador? - ¿Qué era Dailey, un perro?

-No. –Negó rápidamente.

-Golpeador. –Las Bludger y el ya tuvieron una experiencia por lo que frunció los labios. William no podía ofrecerle su puesto por lo que salto al siguiente. -¿Buscador? –Era el tercer puesto en el cual se le insistía, y a pesar de que le podía llamar la atención, esta era muy mínima, por lo que negó con la cabeza. Esto desanimo a William aún más, si eso era posible.

-Que juegue. –Grito una oz dentro de la sala común que estaba a su límite. Pero ese pequeño experimento influencio en la creación de una acción en cadena. La gente comenzaba a murmurar.

-Sí, juega.

-Vamos, Lawler, juega.

-Lo lamento, pero no lo hare. –Dijo Dailey permaneciendo inmutable, pero los apoyos, las voces y los gritos empezaban a derretirse, pero en vez de detenerse se sincronizaron en uno y antes de ver era un canto.

-Lawler, Lawler, Lawler, Lawler, Lawler. –Y este no se detenía, se repetía y repetía, retumbando contra las paredes, inundaba su mente: Le aturdía. Dailey giro a la derecha, pero no había manera. Se giró a la izquierda y tampoco; no podría escapar de ahí hoy. Tendría que doblegarse a la petición: Hacer que todos vieran que era un asco en Quidditch.

-Está bien, lo hare. –Chillo en una voz que no pertenecía a Dailey. –Pero solo será una demostración. –Y la sala común estallo en victoreos. Muchos aplaudían y se alegraban, se abrazaban unos a otros y Dailey se sintió muy poco contento con lo que pasaría,

Dailey bajaba de la torre de Ravenclaw a comer, portaba su uniforme más cómodo y una gran expresión de incertidumbre. Llego al Gran Comedor, y se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw con la cabeza baja. Cuando alzaba la mirada veía los cientos de miradas de admiración que le daba su casa, realmente, le enfermaban, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Se levantó de la mesa y cruzo el gran comedor. Si se sentaba con James, Dominique y el resto de los Weasley era como avivar las llamas, lo mismo con Lorcan y Lysander. Y como Hufflepuff estaba celebrando sería muy ruidoso ir y sentarse con Anthony.

-Dailey. –Le llamo un niño de primer año de ojos azules verdosos.

A pesar de que no fuera un comedor en común no le importaría distanciarse del concepto de segregación. –Hola, Alex. –Dijo en tono bajo.

-Siéntate. No tengo ningún problema. –Dailey soltó un suspiro, a pesar de que sentía la mirada desaprobatoria de los Slytherin, aun así la prefería que estar sentado rodeado de aduladores y su pedante atmosfera. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Entonces Dailey procedió a contarle pero hubo un cambio abrupto en el lugar, sentía un inmenso frio atravesarle. Sus nervios se contraían ante esa presión. Sentía una mirada clavarse en su cuello como si fuera un tenedor. Dio un vistazo sobre su hombro cuidadosamente y se encontró con lo que más sospechaba.

James Sirius Potter le estaba fulminando con la mirada. Miraba de él a Alex que se limitaba a evadir la atención del Gryffindor. Dailey le sonrió torpemente con una rara expresión y un saludo de mano.

El almuerzo término "plácidamente". El profesor Flitwick llego corriendo en su baja estatura chillando por la casa de Ravenclaw. Dailey se despidió de Ale y se levantó de la mesa para irse a la suya.

El profesor había reservado específicamente y de manera confidencial el estadio de Quidditch para una práctica emergente.

Se hicieron las dos de la tarde y toda la casa de Ravenclaw salió del castillo dirigiéndose a los terrenos, mientras cruzaban el camino con una canción.

_Oh, Ravenclaw_

_Oh Ravenclaw_

_Nuestra Rowena Ravenclaw. _

_Inteligencia, ingenio e imaginación._

_Ilumínanos con tu explicación._

_Incluso si llegamos sin saber nada._

_Por eso nosotros cantamos, nosotros te agradecemos._

_Tal vez no somos los primeros._

_Pero tampoco los últimos que se llevan nada._

_Así de aquí a cuando termine mis estudios,_

_Al final hare que estés orgullosa._

_Oh, Ravenclaw_

_Oh Ravenclaw_

-Bien, ¿Quién es ese polluelo de fénix que nos enseñara como juega? –Fueron las palabras de bienvenida de Madam Hooch que ya estaba ahí esperándoles con sus ojos amarillos como de águilas.

-Es él. –Dijo William empujando a Dailey al frente. Madam Hooch se mostró incrédula, ella había visto a Dailey casi una docena de veces practicando vuelo, y bien, no era su materia. Por lo que para ella eso era una broma Absurda.

El equipo se puso en posición, cada uno vestido como si fuera a jugar un partido. Iban a simular como si fuera un partido de verdad. Inclusive Eileen Black, Kat Chambers y Victoria Lithgow habían traído un uniforma para Dailey bordado con su apellido.

Sonó un pitido, las Bludger salieron al vuelo y la snitch ya se había perdido. El equipo dio una patada al suelo y se elevaron en el aire.

Todo fue totalmente fatal. Habían decido hacer que Dailey probara cada uno de los puestos del equipo.

Empezó con el puesto de cazador. Tomo la Quaffle y con sus compañeros empezaron a maniobrarla, pero cada vez que le tocaba a Dailey se le resbalaba y en total: La Quaffle toco el suelo 57 veces.

Después se le otorgo un palo parecido a un bate de beisbol, pero más corto, y comenzó junto a su compañero a defender el equipo de las Bludgers. Pero nada salía bien, una le pego en el estómago, otra lo hizo desestabilizarse, varias veces fueron agredidos los jugadores y le pego con el bate accidentalmente a un jugador.

Y entonces vino lo peor, ya todos se habían deprimido aún mas de cómo estaban en la mañana. William parecía que quería lanzarse de su escoba y caer en el suelo.

Toda la gracia, todo el estilo y la manera en la que una vez el utilizo y lucio protegiendo a Alex: Todo se había esfumado.

No podía recuperar el ritmo respiratorio, gemía y respiraba intercaladamente. Por simple curiosidad vio el castillo a lo lejos y las montañas que relucían en blanco, y pocas partes en verde, como la grama en donde estaba el árbol de manzano en el bosque prohibido.

Varias personas rodeaban la zona donde se ocultaba el árbol. Unos eran vampiros, no tenían cabello ni tonos rosados en la piel, solo gris; Los hombre lobos gruñían salvajemente. Ladlyn, Barplor y Peter los lideraban. Dificultosamente podía ver arpías.

Entonces recupero la consciencia. Miraba realmente lo que no podía mirar, no era solo una imagen mental en su cabeza. Necesitaba que él, James o alguien fuera al lugar, algo estaba pasando.

-Necesito irme. –Grito Dailey mientras descendía.

-No puedes. –Le impidió William. –No podemos perder esta oportunidad.

-Dejadlo irse. –Gritaron desde las tribunas donde estaban los Ravenclaw. –El chico simplemente apesta. –Ante esas palabras Dailey se prometió algo a sí mismo. Odiar a quien sea que dijo eso.

-Dame eso. –Dijo Dailey cuando bajo en picada, quitándole de los brazos una Quaffle a un cazador. La sostuvo con firmeza y despejo a donde los aros. Bailo en una especie de jugada aturdiendo a William, e hizo una anotación. Las tribunas estallaron en gritos.

El solamente tenía que terminar lo más rápido posible e irse de ahí.

Dailey con una rapidez sobre humana rodeo los aros y cogió la Quaffle en pleno aire. Partió al centro del campo y reto a los otros cazadores a que le arrebataran la Quaffle.

Dailey hizo otra estrategia, esquivo a uno, esquivo a otro y entonces esquivo al tercero. Una anotación fue hecha cuando el balón burlo la defensa de William. Dejo que esta vez los cazadores cogieran la Quaffle. Mientras tanto los Ravenclaw vitoreaban.

Dailey tenía que apurarse, su varita estaba inquieta, de la misma manera de que el sentía al árbol…

Dailey cogió el bate desde las manos de uno de los golpeadores y entonces empezó a redirigir con mucha potencia las Bludgers; muchas incluso salieron fuera del estadio.

… Ellos estaban ahí para hacer algo malo, lo sabía. Para lo que quisieran el árbol, no era nada bueno.

Era turno de la snitch. Le regreso el bate a su dueño y partió a cazar su objetivo, el cual no tardo mucho tiempo en capturarla con la mirada y haciendo una compleja pirueta salió a pique detrás del destello dorado.

Fue cuestión de un pestañeo y se encontraba nariz a la snitch, esta vibraba y se movía abruptamente de una dirección a otra y Dailey a perseguía. Pero siempre quedaba a un espacio de ella, por lo que sin previo aviso salto de su escoba y agarro la snitch en su guante. Con su otra mano aun sostenía la escoba, una Bludger se acercaba, y, aun en el aire y mientras caía, bateo la Bludger con la escoba apartándola a metros de distancia.

Ravenclaw enloqueció, vitoreaba, cantaba y gritaba

-_Spongify. –_Produjo Dailey el encantamiento cuando saco rápidamente su varita y apunto al suelo. Cuando toco la tierra le aprecio haber caído en gelatina o un colchón. Libero la snitch que salió de nuevo al vuelo.

La escoba cayó cerca del comienzo de un poste.

Se levantó del suelo suavizado y corrió a las puertas del estadio dejando todo ruido atrás mientras en su cara se veía la determinación plasmada.

* * *

**1_: Ni yo se como Dailey termino en la sala común. Ni en el aseo de las chicas, pero no es un pervertido._**

**_2: La cancion no salio muy bien que digamos xD_**

**_3: No. Dailey no sabe jugar Quidditch; pero Dailey tiene un impulso que cuando siente presión puede llegar a hacer casi cualquier cosa._**

**_4: Dailey no se curo bajo los efectos de la medicina, realmente el fue quien se auto curo._**

**_5: No es un vidente; no ve ni el pasado ni el futuro, el solo presencia ese tipos de escenas ya que tienen mucho que ver con el._**

**_6: Todos ellos serán los antagonista de la historia. (Los que aparecieron en el sueño de Dailey)_**

**_7: James, por mucho que no lo diga, esta celoso ya que Dailey fue un amigo que a él le costo obtener, por eso es que se pone así cuando alguien quiere hacer amistad con el. (Eso es muy Ron xD) Domique y Dailey ya tienen sus pequeños momentos, pero nunca son explicados de una manera tan explicita. Tal vez tuve razón, quizás ya la historia esta en pleno nudo y creo que con el doble de capítulos se acaba :'(_**

**_8: No me lo creo, nunca hago ocho entradas :O Pero es una notificación especial. Quiero que me comenten todo lo que les paresa disguste, que quieran mas en el próximo capitulo, y que me apoyen ya que se me acabo el cuaderno donde tenia la mayoría de la historia escrita, así que de ahora en adelante creare directamente. Un comentario, un folow y hasta un Fav es apoyo para mi :D_**

**_9:Jajaajaj los engaño, aqui otra entrada. Vean la siguiente imagen que esta en mi perfil, es un link a una imagen de Dailey. Por favor no se burlen de mi corto don para dibujar. Se que Dailey es de cabello cenizo, pero no tengo los colores, la habilidad o la técnica para hacerlo de ese color xD Espero que les guste el dibujo y es para que os imaginéis como es. El de la derecha es antes del incidente y el ultimo es después del corte de cabello y con uniforme._**

**_10: De aqui en adelante acepto sugerencias, ideas, ya que estamos en la recta final y no tengo muy bien construido el nudo :S Pero les prometo un final epico, o lo mas cercano que yo pueda asemejarlo. Bien, creo que nada mas que decirles._**

**_Darksniels _**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Un mal presagio

* * *

**Oigan, lo siento :( Es que estoy preparando muchas cosas, es mas, les prometo algo, pero estará la promesa al final del capitulo**

**(No hice doble actualización, es solo que le añadí una introducción a la historia, por favor chequeen la y comen teme que os parecéis)**

**Desclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

* * *

Nada le impedía ir cruzando entre el oscuro y gran bosque, iba corriendo con una gran rapidez, sosteniendo en su mano la varita que la blandía firmemente. Sentía esa gran ira dentro de él, tenía una indoblegable decisión de evitar que ocurra algo; ¿Pero de donde venía todo esto? No es común que Dailey se preocupe de cosas que sinceramente no le importa ni un poco.

Pero esta vez no era como se podía pensar, Dailey había dejado de sentir por el mismo, por preocuparse de sí, ahora pensaba como si la varita que tenía en mano era quien había tomado el control de su cuerpo obligándolo a actuar de manera muy diferente de la que la normalmente actuaria.

Chocar no era por así decirlo algo que Dailey estuviera haciendo en ese momento y en cambio evitaba tocar los diferentes obstáculos en su camino, por lo que termino acortando mucho camino.

‒ ¿Dónde están? ‒Se preguntó Dailey cuando llego al claro donde un gran árbol estaba caído cerca de una piedra. Recordó la dirección siguiente, por donde había ido a buscar a James, y se redirigió en una carrera mientras analizaba que tanto daño causaría un hechizo explosivo en la zona; ya que sabía que las intenciones de Ladlyn, Barplor y Peter no eran buenas, aunque todo era un presentimiento.

Pero se sorprendió cuando reconoció el exterior del claro secreto. Estaba en total calma y tranquilidad, no había ni un solo alma que estuviera en la zona. Aun preparado mantuvo la varita en alto mientras poco a poco iba viendo el perímetro, pero por mucho que lo intentara no veía ni a una sola alma por ahí.

Tomo asiento en un árbol mientras pensaba seriamente si fuera sido que se estuvo imaginando todo eso. No tardó en darle la razón a eso; pero en ese momento la sintió, sintió esa típica sensación única de él. No se estaba equivocando o por lo menos su mente le decía que no se equivocaba, ya que cuando pensaba en lo contrario su mente se sellaba herméticamente.

‒Lo sabía. –Declaro Dailey levantándose de la corteza del árbol, nuevamente alzo su varita y espero por unos segundos hasta que no llego nada de lo que el creí que vendría. –Tal vez los espante. –Intento de creer el, pero ahí no tendría nada más que hacer. Pero entonces recordó al árbol dentro del encantamiento_ Fidelius_, por lo que se dio media vuelta y entro en el claro después de pasar la barrera mágica.

El color brillante del césped como el de las hojas del árbol estaba tal cual como en la última vez que ahí. Nada había cambiado.

Camino hasta donde estaba el árbol para poder tocar su tronco un momento, y así detener las vibraciones de la varita. Y desde las raíces del árbol tan grande se veía dentro de las hojas y ramas, pero rápidamente algo le llamo la atención, un pequeño fruto que estaba justo en el medio del árbol. Era del tamaño de una manzana, pero tan brillante como un amarillo muy potente.

Estuvo tentando de poder cogerlo y darle una buena mordida, pero entonces retrocedió hacia atrás cayendo sobre su espalda; él no podría ni siquiera sacarlo desde esas ramas, ya que sentía como si fuera totalmente prohibido.

…

El camino de regreso al castillo Dailey estuvo pensando profundamente acerca de lo que había visto, tanto como en el estadio como en el mismo bosque, pero no cuadraban ni en tiempo ni espacio ambas cosas. ‒Dailey. ‒Le llamaron los hermanos Scamander desde lo lejos, iban a pasar cerca de un gran sauce que estaba descubierto de nieve en los alrededores. Dailey le respondió con un gesto, pero rápidamente palideció cuando vio al árbol mover sus ramas.

El por una razón obvia no se había fijado el camino que estaba usando para llegar al castillo, muy bien pudo haber ido directo a Hosmeade sin darse cuenta alguna; pero los jóvenes Scamander no tuvieron que pasar por ahí. Las zonas alrededor del Sauce Boxeador también estaban prohibidas debido a su gran furia.

Rápidamente pudo echarse al suelo para evitar un azote de una de las ramas del árbol (Que tenía un sorprendente alcance) y en el suelo apunto a los pies de los Scamander con su varita. ‒_Glisséo. ‒_Dijo Dailey produciendo que toda el suelo donde estaban los gemelos se volvió tan plano como una resbaladilla por la que cayeron ambos evitando un ataque del árbol. Dailey se arrojó a si mismo hasta donde se creó la resbaladilla cayendo junto a los Scamander, y así alejándose poco a poco de ese mortal árbol.

Los tres quedaron en lo más bajo de una colina, Dailey fue el primero en levantarse y de una revirtió el encantamiento. –Gracias. –Dijo Lorcan mientras levantaba a su hermano del suelo. Dailey les sonrió y busco otro camino al colegio, ambos hermanos le siguieron.

De camino al castillo Dailey estuvo contándoles acerca de lo que había ocurrido en la sala común de Ravenclaw, y en lo que termino ocurriendo todo eso. Lorcan era quien estaba más molesto de cómo habían hablado de su hermano y del mismo Dailey, Lysander por otro lado se veía melancólico.

Dailey apenas entro en el Gran Salón fue recibido por los Ravenclaw que se encontraban por el lugar, se le iban acercando y felicitando por cómo había jugado en la práctica de casi una hora atrás, y bueno, aún tenía el uniforme puesto por lo que le iban señalando conforme el caminaba por el castillo; todo esto fue así hasta que llego al séptimo piso donde él estaba buscando a James.

‒ ¿Contraseña? –Le pregunto una dama vestía de rosa en un recuadro. Ella era quien custodiaba la entrada a una de las salas comunes del castillo.

‒No, estoy esperando a alguien. –Le respondió Dailey y se posó contra una pared para esperar que alguien pudiera decirle donde se encontraba James.

Como era un fin de semana los estudiantes estaban de descanso de las clases, muchos estaban fuera de las salas comunes caminando por los terrenos, otros recorrían el gran castillo; y en muchas otras actividades.

Dailey era el centro de atención de los estudiantes debido a como los rumores, ya que él no había aceptado, de que era el nuevo buscador del equipo de Ravenclaw. Especialmente le miraban los de Gryffindor, uno que otro con un remarcado desdén, que salían y entraban en la sala común.

‒Dailey. –Le llamo una voz conocida mientras del hueco del cuadro salía una niña pelirroja con su cabello en una coleta.

‒Hola, Dominique. –Le saludo Dailey mientras se despegaba de la pared y se acerba a ella.

‒ ¿Qué ocurre? No es común que estudiantes de otras casas ronden la entrada de Gryffindor.

‒Creo que está prohibido. Pero no vengo a hablar de eso. –Dijo Dailey conforme se quitaba la túnica de Quidditch y se la ponía en el hombro. Intento de aclararse la garganta con algo de nerviosismo. ‒ ¿Podemos dar una vuelta? –Pregunto Dailey mientras sentía un pequeño rubor en su cara. A pesar de que Dailey ignoraba lo que realmente significaba esas palabras, sentía aun el temor de pedirle algo así.

Ella no tardo ni un segundo en responderle mientras sonreía, Dailey se irguió cuando escucho, aliviado por esa respuesta, y guio a la joven Weasley fuera de ahí.

Se suponía que tuvo que haber buscado a James para contarle acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero en cambio cuando vio a Dominique ahí rápidamente cambio de idea y pensó en contarle a ella acerca de todo eso. Ambos fueron hasta el lago negro donde habían ya compartido juntos de la vista del lugar. Dailey le conto acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido en los pasados días, lo que había estado soñando y todo lo demás.

Ambos estaban tocando con la puntas de los pies el frio lago negro. ‒Bueno, me esperaba algo así de James, técnicamente lo lleva en la sangre, pero de ti no es muy común, creo. –Dominique andaba trenzándose el cabello mientras le hablaba a Dailey que estaba acostado viendo el cielo azul.

‒Bueno, ni yo pude vaticinar algo así.

- ¿Vaticinar?

Dailey rio entre dientes. –Significa predecir; suelo usar palabras así de extrañas.

La joven Weasley le acompaño riendo también mientras rodaba los ojos. –Eres tan como mi tía Hermione.

‒Y por lo que se hasta ahorita de ella, eso es un cumplido. –Dailey se levantó del suelo y miro a Dominique a los ojos. Cuando ambos se miraron rieron nuevamente.

‒Tengo una idea. –Dijo ella soltándose el cabello y colocándose sobre el hombro. –Habla con el profesor BlackMorder, él sabrá que decirte.

‒Eso es una magnífica idea. –Chillo Dailey poniéndose de pie, abrazo rápidamente a Dominique y salió corriendo a toda velocidad fuera de ahí.

‒Dailey. –Le grito la misma voz de Dominique cuando había podido avanzar una gran distancia. Dailey rápidamente se sintió avergonzado. –Has olvidado esto. –Y en una mano de la niña estaba el par de zapatos de Dailey.

‒Muy cierto. Gracias. –Dijo cuándo corrió de regreso a donde estaba ella. Cogió ambos zapatos, le susurro algo al odio a ella y siguió con su carrera al castillo mientras que dejaba atrás a Dominique completamente roja.

Con prisa y dando saltos Dailey entro en el castillo, rápidamente encontró a un prefecto y le pregunto dónde se encontraba el despacho del profesor BlackMorder. Después de una carrera hasta el sexto piso encontró el lugar, entrando sin anticipo de su presencia.

El profesor no tardo en ofrecerle asiento y una merienda de tostadas dulces con jalea. ‒Bien, a que se debe tan inesperada visita. ‒El profesor tenía todo su escritorio lleno de pergaminos que corregir; y por el ritmo que llevaba parecía que eso no era lo suyo.

‒Necesito contarle algo. –Dijo Dailey tomando una tostada y empezando a explicarle al profesor.

Al cabo de unos minutos Dailey termino de relatar toda la historia, claramente omitiendo las partes que podrían causarle una detención; exactamente que haya entrado en el bosque prohibido. En si más que todo le relato lo de los sueños que había tenido.

El profesor no parecía muy contento acerca de que Dailey manejara un tema como eso, ya que estaba viendo por la ventana intentando no ver directamente a los ojos a Dailey.

‒Profesor, ¿Usted me cree, verdad? –Pregunto Dailey algo nervioso mientras untaba más jalea en su tostada.

‒Por supuesto que lo hago; aunque sinceramente no quisiera. ‒Le respondió el profesor. Rápidamente el silencio se atravesó en la conversación, y Dailey para evitar no esperar sin hacer nada se fijaba en las decoraciones de las paredes del lugar. Rápidamente recordó un detalle que podría serle útil.

‒ ¿Usted recuerda cuanto tiempo estuve en la enfermería?

‒Cuatro días. –Dijo el profesor con desinterés.

‒La segunda vez que tuve uno de esos sueños fue cuando estaba en la enfermería. Si no me cree, tal vez con lo que le diré si: Usted estuvo en la torre de Astronomía pensando; sé que eso no es un secreto para el personal del colegio, pero se algo que ellos no. Entre los días que estuvo inconsciente, y usted estuvo en la torre de astronomía, uno de esos días ocurrió algo. ‒Tomo un gran respiro y se apretujo las cines intentando de recordar cada detalle, el profesor estaba viendo sobre su hombro al estudiante que había captado mínimamente su atención. –Creo que fue el domingo. –Detallo Dailey mientras seguía intentando de recordar. –Sé que ese día usted noto algo en el bosque prohibido, vio unas chispas rojas y después la fue a investigar… Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

Pero no necesitaba decir más, el profesor se había dado vuelta y le miraba completamente anonadado y la vez curioso, y Dailey de inmediato sintió que había dado en el clavo. El profesor intento de hablar, pero rápidamente se calló.

‒Algo está pasando en el bosque prohibido, profesor. No son cosas normales. Sé que hay creo que solo cuatro magos involucrados en eso; Y en mi sueño también estaban hombres lobos, arpías y vampiros. Pero tiene que creerme, quieren hacer algo malo… y también…

‒Le creo, Señor Lawler. –Fue interrumpido por el profesor que regreso a su asiento. –Usted no pudo haber inventado todo eso, acertó hasta el día en que fui a investigar el bosque. Pero no podremos hacer nada hasta que estemos seguros, la directora McGonagall creería que son patrañas. Escuche claramente, he estado en este puesto más de lo que yo quisiera realmente, pero he sido el único que lo ha ocupado desde que el colegio reabrió posteriormente de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

‒El puesto estaba maldito. –Rápidamente respondió Dailey. El profesor le miro con interés. –He leído acerca de eso, ningún profesor pudo mantener el puesto durante más de un año, todo debido a obra de…

‒Voldemort. –Complemento el profesor cuando vio que Dailey tardo en pronunciar el nombre. –Y qué bueno que esté hablando del tema. La gente cree que el mundo es una vida sin peligros desde que se acabó la Segunda Guerra Mágica, pero todo mago se equivoca. –El profesor cogió algo desde un cajón y lo puso encima del escritorio. Una balanza muy antigua de plata. –Mire bien. –Saco varias piedras y las puso en el escritorio, solo había en colores negros y blancos. Agarro con cuidado la misma cantidad de piedras y las coloco en la balanza, una cantidad a cada lado. –La vida como la conocemos no es algo tan simple, implica más cosas que solo respirar y seguir vivo. Señor Lawler, nunca olvide esto, ya que puede ser lo más importante que alguna vez yo llegare a enseñarle, este atento. Ve como el balance se mantiene, ¿Si? Pues hasta aquí vamos bien. La vida, tanto Muggle como Mágica significa lo mismo para el universo: Una existencia. Y toda existencia puede tener un valor, o puede ser buena, o mala. Que Lord Voldemort haya muerto no significa que desde ese día en adelante todo sería un mundo utópico; incluso puede llegar a ser peor que eso.

‒Lord Voldemort significo como una gran fuente de maldad, y eso es lo que quiero que entienda. –Extendió una mano a un lado de la balanza y retiro varias piedra negras haciendo que esta parte de la balanza se elevara; mientras donde estaban las piedras blancas bajara. –Todo el mundo se basa en equilibrio, y cuando uno de los dos lados mengua, eso significa que se pierde ese equilibrio. Y el universo intentara de recuperar el balance, de cualquier manera. Es como si pusiéramos más piedras blancas en la balanza. Piensa que yo soy el universo, el destino o quien domina todo; es irrelevante. Si yo quiero recuperar el balance, ¿Qué debo de hacer?

El joven trago y apretó fuertemente su mano. ‒Colocar más piedras negras. –Respondió Dailey titubeando.

‒Exacto, incluso si no tuviera más piedras negras, al final les buscaría, porque necesito forzar el balance nuevamente. Ahora dígame, ¿Qué quiero decir yo?

‒Qu... Que el mal regresara… pronto… ‒Balbuceo Dailey, pero aun así le pudo entender su profesor.

‒Correcto. No me extrañaría que en estos momentos se esté preparando un malévolo plan, incluso que lleve tiempo planeándose. Por eso desde este momento usted y yo encontraremos la manera de buscar las pistas de esto. Y para eso necesitamos que sus "Visiones" sean lo más acertadas posibles; ahora no lo creo, pero apenas que llegue de sus vacaciones de navidad usted tendrá que cursar dos nuevas materias: Adivinación y Aritmancia, ya que si usted es puede llegar a predecir ciertos acontecimientos, tal vez, solo quizás podremos tener una oportunidad contra el próximo equilibrio. Mantenga esto entre nosotros dos, no podemos evitar que todo empiece a alarmar masas, pero recuerde: Extremo secreto.

‒Gracias profesor. –Dijo Dailey mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta, pero a la vez se levantaba una presión de sí mismo. El joven Lawler se levantó de su asiento y camino a la puerta. – ¿Puedo contarle a mis amigos más cercanos?

‒Puedes, pero intenta de evitar compartirlo con el joven Muggle; no vale la pena asustarlo por algo tan vago.

Dailey asintió. Giro el pomo de la puerta y salió de vuelta al sexto piso. Rápidamente fue capturado por lo gritos de una niñas que huían de un disco volador colmilludo. –James. –Dijo colérico mientras corría detrás de las niñas, saco su varita y rápidamente destruyo el encantamiento del disco volador.

Rápidamente fue agradecido por las dos niñas. Dailey les sonrió y se fue por un pasillo para ir a buscar a James.

* * *

_**Actualización segura el Viernes**_


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: La broma de fin de año de Fred Weasley II

* * *

**Como prometí, aquí tienen. Me Gustaría recomendarles que cree una introducción, y si la leen eso me agradaría mucho**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado como siempre a mis lectores, son ustedes quienes leen mis historias. A muchos otros fickers que me apoyaron y aconsejaron estos días. Y por ultimo a A.V. Que aunque lea esto desconoce varias cosas que quisiera decirle.**

**Desclaimer: Harry Potter y sus derechos pertenecen a J.K.**

* * *

En el cuarto piso del castillo, entre los tantos pasillos del gigantesco lugar, se podía encontrar a un par de jóvenes: Uno caminaba mientras arrastraba al otro con una especie de cuerda mágica. El niño que estaba siendo obligado por el otro se quejaba a cada rato cuando este le obligaba a caminar con más fuerza.

‒Te he dicho que me sueltes, voy contigo con tal de que me sueltes. –Intento de negociar el Gryffindor, mientras evitaba caerse. El Ravenclaw intento de aflojar la cuerda, pero entonces negó con la cabeza y en vez de eso le jalo con más fuerza.

‒No puedo creer que estuvieras haciendo travesuras incluso después de que fuiste capturado por el prefecto. –Dijo Dailey mientras guiaba a James a un aula que estaba vacía. –Travesuras aquí, y por allá; olvídalas por un momento. Necesito contarte algo. –Le soltó de la cuerda y fueron hasta donde estaba la mesa. Ambos se sentaron y Dailey le conto todo lo que había hablado con el profesor mientras que James al terminar se mostraba con cierta fobia por lo que le contaban.

‒ ¿Tu realmente crees que eso puede pasar?

Por un momento fue tentado por decir que no, pero las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. La realidad no podía ser evadida ‒Sí. Por supuesto que si ‒momentos como estos son los que en los que buscas apoyarte en alguien, una persona que te diga incondicionalmente que será tu ayuda; y Dailey ahora le necesitaba‒. ¿Cuento contigo? ‒Pregunto cuidadoso Dailey mientras se levantaba e iba por uno de los libros en el aula.

Sin necesidad de verle Dailey sabía que James, o no respondería, o le negaría por los momentos‒ No ‒respondió tan raso como él esperaba, pero nunca de la siguiente forma‒, conmigo y con toda mi familia.

‒Un momento, no puedo hacerles esto a todos ustedes. Hace diez y seis años que ustedes apenas se libraron de todo… esto…

‒ ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? ‒pregunto James. Dailey se encogió de hombros e intento de responder pero las palabras no le salían‒. No te preocupes, somos una familia fuerte. No creas que puedes descubrir una conspiración y evitarla tu solo.

A pesar de que la presión le sofocaría sabia claramente que compartir el peso de algo así puede llegar a hacer más llevadero esa labor‒ Esta bien. Pero solo hablaremos con tus padres, en cualquier caso que sea extremadamente necesario.

‒Trato ‒Dijo James. Dailey se giró y se encontró con esa típica sonrisa del joven Potter. Dailey torció una sonrisa y se esfumo por la puerta del aula seguido por James.

El castillo de Hogwarts es un lugar muy bueno para pasar las navidades; claro, en todo caso en el cual prefieras estar todas las vacaciones restringido en el castillo con solo tus profesores. Unas veces eran buenas oportunidades, pero otras no tanto. En cualquier caso Dailey tendría que volver a casa por vacaciones, alejándolo así de su queridísima biblioteca y a la vez de su santuario de prácticas; que por cierto tendría que posponer ya que la magia estaba prohibida fuera del colegio (Debido a una de las leyes para menores).

El día de partida había llegado y Dailey tenía todo correctamente en equipaje, e incluso había pedido un permiso especial para sacar libros de la biblioteca y así tener mucho por hacer en las vacaciones.

Cuando escucho a Lysander apresurado a empacar todo a última hora Dailey supo que entonces se acercaba el momento de partir‒ _Baúl y maleta Locomotor ‒_dijo Dailey con su varita en mano. Segundos después fue saliendo de su recamara mientras su baúl y la maleta le seguían por donde caminara. Iba bajando las escaleras a los dormitorios de los hombres cuando desde la parte más alta su nombre fue pronunciado. Dailey detuvo el paso y al poco llego William jadeando con una maleta sobre su hombro.

‒Lawler, mi jugador estrella ‒durante ese momento se mordió la lengua para no impactarle con un buen embrujo (Hex).

‒Hola, William ‒intento de hablar normalmente Dailey, pero entonces se recordó a si mismo que él no era muy sociable‒. ¿Qué quieres?

Típico de Dailey.

William intento de no mostrarse herido por el tono cortante de Dailey, en cambio sonrió ampliamente y le palmo el hombro‒ Solo intentaba decirte de que intentes de practicar. Te necesitamos para poder ganar la copa ‒pero entonces Dailey arqueo una ceja.

‒Creí haberte dicho que no sabía cómo fue que hice todo eso. Ni en el partido, ni en la práctica. ¿Dónde ha estado tu cabeza todas esas veces?

Rápidamente un tono rozado se forzó en las mejillas de William, y por coacción titubeo un poco‒ Entonces, ¿No serás nuestro jugador estrella?

Dailey sintió que su estómago dio un vuelco, una rápida e impredecible emoción se hizo paso en su cuerpo y por eso sintió algo de pena por el joven de quinto año. Este tipo de cosas le solía recordar que era humano‒ Jugare ‒Dijo Dailey mientras seguía bajando los escalones‒. Pero como condición: solo será una vez por temporada, quizás la presión me haga jugar mejor ‒Y sin mirarle a la cara podía imaginarse a William sonriendo victoriosamente; claro que no era lo que esperaba, pero eso le serviría de mucho.

En las Grandes Escaleras de Mármol se podía ver los grandes flujos de estudiantes subiendo y bajando con sus pertenencias; muy pocos tenían el ingenio de encantar el equipaje como Dailey.

El joven Lawler se iba despidiendo cortésmente de todos los cuadros que se tomaban la molestia de despedirse y decirle felices fiestas, pero rápidamente reconoció una cabellera pelirroja: Dominique bajaba por las escaleras pero no llevaba su equipaje.

Inmediatamente sintió una extraña emoción, Dominique se iba a quedar mientras que él simplemente se iría cuando pudo aprovechar esa oportunidad como para pasar un buen tiempo junto, como amigos claro.

Acelero un poco el paso pero el problema no era ese, si no que los estudiantes bloqueaban el paso y fue cuando se le vino a la cabeza una idea muy a lo Weasley. Dailey se sentó en su baúl que aun flotaba, repotencio el encantamiento y se levantó en el aire dejando a muchos estudiantes sorprendidos.

‒Dominique ‒dijo Dailey cuando alcanzo a la joven Weasley casi dos pisos abajo, la muchacha rápidamente se mostró aterrada de que Dailey volara casi sobre tres pisos de altura‒. ¿No vas a pasar las vacaciones con tu familia? ‒pero antes de que le echaran todo el rollo acerca de las desquiciadas ideas que a veces tenia vio como Dominique se mostraba curiosa por la pregunta de Dailey.

‒ ¿A qué viene eso? Yo si voy a mi casa.

‒No entiendo, ¿Y tú equipaje? ‒pero sin una respuesta hablada Dominique señalo detrás de ella a un grupo de primer año que cargaban entre varios dos baúles. Había escuchado que la reputación de la joven Weasley era algo alta para apenas estar en primer año, pero si algo era cierto es la hermosura de Dominique había encantado a muchos (Este mismo caso ocurre con Victorie, pero ella lleva más tiempo cultivando esa reputación).

‒No me mires así ‒intento de defenderse ante la mirada de Dailey‒. Yo no he obligado a nadie, ellos realmente se ofrecieron.

Ante eso Dailey apretó los dientes y le regalo su mirada asesina al grupo de jóvenes que cargaban el equipaje de Dominique. Estos sintieron un frio recorrerles ante tal presión, incluso temblaron débilmente‒ Muchas gracias chicos, sois todos muy agradables –dijo Dailey sonriente, pero su sonrisa era atemorizante‒, pero déjenme encargarme del equipaje de Dominique. _Baúles Locomotor_ ‒y con ese encantamiento los dos cargamentos salieron de las manos del grupo‒. Dominique, yo lo llevare. Nos vemos a bajo ‒y con un destello de triunfo Dailey término de bajar los pisos que faltaban.

Con tres baúles y una maleta Dailey entro en el Gran Comedor donde no había la correspondiente cantidad de personas ahí. James y sus primos estaban ahí esperando. Lorcan estaba también esperando a su hermano.

Alex y Anthony no parecían estar por ningún lado, pero ya se había despedido de ellos el día anterior.

‒Bien, parece que solo faltan _nuestgas quegidas fgancesitas _‒Fred intento imitar un Español con un acento francés. James rio ante el chiste, Dailey solo sonrió. Entonces el Gryffindor mayor se llevó una mano al bolsillo y vio su reloj‒. Esperen a que escuchen esto ‒dijo mientras hacía a todos acercarse a él. En el reloj solo faltaban segundos para hacerse la hora en punto. Cada uno conto los segundos y un segundo antes Fred se llevó una mano al oído para agudizar las cosas.

Sin previo avisos se sintió como una vibración invadió la estructura del castillo, todo tembló hasta el punto de que a Roxanne se le cayó un vaso de zumo de calabaza. Inmediatamente a lo lejos se podían escuchar gritos, ruidos sordos y varias explosiones. Fred estallo en carcajadas muy potentes mientras cogía su baúl y salía corriendo del Gran Comedor. James comprendió rápidamente que había pasado por lo que siguió a su primo mientras se reía también. Roxanne y Molly compartieron una mirada rápida y llena de amargura, por lo que sabían que causo Fred‒ Muévanse, ustedes dos es mejor que no se queden aquí. Lo que hizo Fred no llegara aquí, pero es lo más recomendable ‒ante esas últimas palabras las dos Weasley salieron corriendo con sus correspondientes equipajes. Lorcan rápidamente intento de buscar a su hermano.

‒Dejadme eso a mí ‒dijo Dailey mientras le apretaba el hombro. Lorcan asintió y salió corriendo arrastrando su equipaje. Dailey puso rodo los ojos cuando vio al abandonado equipaje de James en el banquillo del comedor, repitió el encantamiento y otro baúl había quedado a su cuidado. Intento de inspeccionar el Gran Comedor por última vez ese año, pero como estaba casi vacío no había mucho que hacer.

Incluso en la mesa de profesores no había mucho personal. Pero sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando observo al profesor BlackMorder mirándole fijamente.

Nunca espero que se llevara un dedo al labio, un claro signo de silencio. Por ultimo le dio un guiño y Dailey sonrió.

Corriendo detrás de él iba el equipaje de tres personas, corrió hasta encontrarse a Lysander cerca de Victorie; como había podido el joven Scamander llegar tan rápido ahí, nadie sabía.

‒Victorie, ¿Y Dominique?

‒No sé ‒respondió mientras ayudaba a los otros Prefectos a tranquilizar el lugar.

‒Lysander, tu hermano te está esperando afuera ‒dijo viendo a su compañero, después volteo a la joven Gryffindor‒. Iré por Dominique ‒La mayor asintió y Dailey ordeno a los baúles a salir junto a Lysander.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que normalmente no podría subir, así que puso en uso los conocimientos que había adquirido de James y Fred.

Rápidamente Dailey vio de nuevo el ambiente de las escaleras de Mármol, tomo por la muñeca a Dominique y con delicadeza ambos se dirigieron a unos de los pasadizos secretos del castillo. Antes de entrar en el corredor indetectable escucho una gran voz rugir mientras gritaba‒ ¡Esto es obra de Fred Weasley! ‒Seguramente sería el conserje.

Llego a donde los demás le esperaban, subieron con apuro a los carruajes y estos partieron fuera del colegio. Mientras que a Dailey le latía rápidamente el corazón veía con disgusto y desaprobación a Fred que se estaba técnicamente partiendo de la risa.

Todos ellos pudieron de una u otra manera entrar en un compartimiento del tren, cada uno tenía su asiento, y todos hablaban mientras evitaban mirar a dos personas.

La primera, y la más obvia era a Dailey que tenía una mirada de disgusto clavada en Fred mientras que pinchaba su propia mejilla con su varita.

La otra persona era Fred, que ya no estaba riéndose, ni burlándose, ni nada. Estaba completamente inmóvil. Dailey le había practicado un hechizo de parálisis de cuerpo completo.

Dailey es muy correcto. Quizás demasiado.

Mientras que se evitara hablar acerca del tema de Fred, o como estaba paralizado, nadie más estaría en las mismas condiciones que el pelirrojo. Pero podía verse del punto de vista correcto, no era sensato haber hecho lo que Fred hizo.

Explotar los baños de dos pisos enteros era pasarse. Por supuesto que esa era la razón por la cual el conserje estaría tan molesto.

‒Dailey, entonces, ¿Es un sí o un no?

Rápidamente Dailey dio un pequeño brinco, había terminado abruptamente de meditar varias cosas‒ ¿De qué estamos hablando?

Todo el mundo rio cuando vio la expresión de desconcierto de Dailey‒ Te dije que no estaba en este mundo, o tal vez vio a Spruglo Mfsiquito ‒Dijo Lysander, su gemelo dejo caer una moneda de un sickle en su mano.

‒Que si vas a visitarnos durante navidad ‒A pesar de que fue James quien primero hablo también estaba interesada en el tema Dominique. Dailey intento de no parecer ingrato ante la proposición.

‒No creo, mi familia no pienso que me deje por un segundo, después de todo es mi primer año en Hogwarts. Quizás en otra ocasión.

‒ ¿Qué tal en verano? ‒Pregunto James en forma de orden. Dailey le reto con la mirada y vio como la actitud de James flanqueo.

‒Me parece una buena idea.

Layton estaba en la estación cuando el tren llego. Su madre y su padre estaban en la estación junto al otro niño. Dailey tomo su equipaje, la jaula de su dragón y bajo del tren como todo el mundo estaba haciendo. Rápidamente fue recibido por Layton quien le apretó las costillas con un fuerte agarre.

‒Layton, me estas asfixiando –dijo Dailey mientras tenia aun suficiente aire como para hablar.

‒Oh, verdad ‒dijo Layton mientras soltaba a Dailey que dejo de tocar el suelo por una pequeña diferencia de centímetros. Dailey como se lo esperaba sintió la mirada fulminante sobre él, pero intento de no mirar a James por un momento. Su madre fue la segunda persona en abrazarlo mientras se saludaban. Después se acercó su padre.

Entonces sonó como alguien se aclaraba ruidosamente la garganta mientras pronunciaba un "Hmp Hpm". Dailey se dio media vuelta y vio al grupo de Weasley y el par de Scamander ahí cerca de ellos.

Dailey suspiro y acerco sus padres a donde el grupo‒ Mamá, papá, ellos son mis amigos. Él es Fred ‒el cual apenas podía ir moviéndose con delicadeza‒, ella es Roxanne, ella Molly, ella es Victorie –tomo un pequeño suspiro mientras sonrió‒, ella es Dominique, ellos dos son gemelos, se llaman Lorcan y Lysander, y por ultimo…

‒Yo soy James ‒dijo James sin necesidad de que Dailey le presentara.

Todos saludaron a los padres de Dailey mientras estos también se presentaban. Los ojos de la Sra. Kathyl se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas mientras que veía que su hijo había logrado obtener más de un solo amigo en el colegio.

‒Nosotros iremos yendo al carro ‒dijo el Sr. Harold mientras tomaba el equipaje de su hijo y salían camino a la común estación King's Cross. Cuando se dio la vuelta la Sra. Kathyl se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo desechable.

‒Adiós Dailey, lamentamos la prisa, pero mama nos espera ‒dijo Lorcan, su hermano se despidió y ambos fueron hasta donde una mujer rubia como ellos.

‒Nosotras también ‒hablo Victorie mientras de giraba y se iba del lugar. Dominique se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y siguió a su hermana.

‒Oh, ahí está papá ‒hablo Roxanne tomando a su hermano del brazo y despidiéndose.

‒Me tengo que ir con ellos.

‒Hasta luego, Molly.

Y entonces solo quedaron James, Layton y Dailey. Una situación la cual quisiera el último haber evitado. Lo único que podría empeorar la situación era solo que Alex mágicamente entrara ahí.

‒Así que tú eres Layton ‒Dijo James cruzándose de brazos.

‒Y tu James.

Nunca, jamás, Dailey se esperó que ambos coincidieran en la siguiente oración‒ Seguro Dailey te ha hablado de mí.

Dailey no podía intentar de meterse ahí entre ellos dos, sentía sus mejillas escocer y lo único que ahora podría hacer para evitar futuros "problemas" seria des-memorizar a ambos (pero no había querido estudiar el tema)

‒James, intentare hablar contigo en el transcurso de las vacaciones. Felices fiestas ‒dijo como medida de huida mientras tomaba Layton y lo arrastraba fuera de ahí. Cuando estuvo lejos pudo ver como James se veía molesto pero rápidamente fue sorprendido por dos niños y una mujer pelirroja.

‒ Espero que no me hayas remplazado como tu mejor amigo ‒dijo Layton al salir a la estación. Dailey rápidamente frunció el ceño.

‒Deberías mejor preocuparte de no hacer situaciones así. Eso me hizo pasar vergüenza.

Pero parecía que Layton tenía otra idea peor‒ Que tal si te tomo la mano y hago de eso algo más vergonzoso.

Y el calor regreso a sus mejillas.

‒ ¡Denegado!

Y con una risa del más alto ambos fueron camino al aparcamiento.

* * *

**Lunes próxima ****actualización**

**Dejar un Review, seguir la historia o marcarla como favoritos es apoyar a este ficker a que no se quede estancado con las ideas xDDDD**

**Darksniels**


End file.
